Scarlett
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: Après un divorce douloureux et deux ans de frustration sexuelle Blaise Zabini s'était vu remettre la carte de Scarlett, une Call Girl de luxe, courtoisie d'un Drago excédé par son humeur massacrante. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'appeler le numéro sur la carte le ramènerait vers la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier... GW/BZ - HG/DM - HP/PP
1. Prologue

_**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis heureuse de publier cette histoire.**_

 _ **C'était un projet qui devait me prendre trois mois tout au plus, et comporter dix chapitres au maximum. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai mis un an pour écrire les 23 chapitres qui constituent cette fiction et j'ai hâte de la partager avec vous.**_

 _ **L'histoire est centrée sur Ginny et Blaise, bien que Drago et Hermione soient très présents. Vous aurez également de brefs aperçus du couple Pansy/Harry.**_

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, et je prévois de publier deux chapitres par semaine, le Dimanche et le Mercredi (Prenez en compte que je vis au Canada alors certains d'entre vous verrez les chapitres le Lundi et Jeudi). Pour aujourd'hui je fais une exception en publiant le prologue et le premier chapitre pour vous donner une meilleure idée du genre d'histoire que ce sera (ne suis-je pas trop adorable ? XD).**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je m'efforcerais de répondre à chacune d'entre elle.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **Aliice.  
**_

* * *

Prologue :

En arrivant au siège de Zabini Inc. ce matin là, Drago Malefoy n'eut pas besoin de ses leçons de divination avec Trelawney (parfaitement inutiles soit dit en passant) pour deviner que son meilleur ami était d'humeur exécrable. En effet, le fait que la majeure partie des employés de ce dernier rasaient les murs et évitaient soigneusement l'entrée de son bureau était en soi un assez bon indicateur de l'humeur de ce dernier, sans oublier bien sur la pauvre stagiaire qui venait de sortir du bureau de Blaise en larmes.

Une autre personne aurait fait demi tour et serait revenue à un moment plus propice, mais pas lui, il ne savait pas ce qui avait mis Blaise en rogne, mais personnellement, il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait besoin de son aide pour une affaire urgente d'ordre professionnel et les petits drames de l'italien n'allaient pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Zabini ! l'interpella t- il en entrant dans l'immense bureau de son ami

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Drago

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi mon cher Blaise, je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier

\- Malefoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! grommela Blaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour s'exhorter à la patience.

\- Ah oui ? Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué railla le blond. Écoutes, je ne suis pas ici par courtoisie, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Drago entreprit alors de lui expliquer la nature de son problème et l'aide qu'il attendait de lui, et quelque part vers le milieu de son argumentaire, il réalisa que l'Italien ne l'écoutait absolument pas il tenta une petite vérification pour en avoir le cœur net :

\- Et j'ai donc dit aux fournisseurs thaïlandais de faire parvenir la marchandise sur des dragons à plumes roses escortés par gobelins en tenue de cupidon, qu'en penses tu ?

\- hmm mm. C'est une très bonne idée, répondit Blaise d'un air complètement absent, confirmant ainsi que tout son discours était entré par une oreille et sorti par l'autre

\- - NON MAIS TU ES SÉRIEUX ?! Ça fait dix minutes que je babille sur un problème d'une importance capitale et tu rêvasses ?

\- Déjà tu devrais éviter d'employer le mot babiller, niveau crédibilité ça n'aide pas vraiment, et je suis désolé mais je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur !

\- - Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là alors ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire lorsque quelqu'un se présente au bureau c'est qu'il est prêt à travailler ! Alors je ne sais pas ce qui te trotte dans la tête mais tu ferais mieux de te détendre, baiser un coup et retrouver ta concentration !

À la manière dont son meilleur ami se crispa à ces mots, Drago sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? explosa alors Blaise

\- De quoi tu parles encore toi ? répondit le blond complètement perdu

\- Tu me dis « baise un coup » comme si les femmes se jetaient sur mon passage pour coucher avec moi

\- Euh ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?!

\- Si… Mais là n'est pas le problème… Tu sais très bien que depuis Astoria…

Drago grimaça à la mention de l'ex diabolique de Blaise. Astoria Greengrass, l'incarnation de la princesse serpentard pourrie gâtée. Blaise avait eu des sentiments sincères pour elle, mais elle ne l'avait vu que comme un moyen de retrouver le style de vie qu'elle avait perdu après la déchéance de sa famille suite à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Leur mariage avait duré à peine deux ans, et s'était soldé par un divorce douloureux. Heureusement, ayant trompé Blaise, elle était partie sans un sou, ce qui était la seule consolation de ce dernier. Toujours était-il que cette mésaventure avait rendu Blaise quelque peu… méfiant vis à vis de la gent féminine.

\- Je comprends… Mais je suppose qu'il y'en a eu d'autres entre temps ?

\- …

\- Attends… ça fait un an que ton divorce est officiel et deux ans qu'Astoria et toi ne vivez plus ensemble, tu veux me dire que tu n'as pas baisé depuis deux ans ?

\- Précisément…

\- Wow… Ok je comprends ta mauvaise humeur, si j'étais à ta place le manoir Malefoy ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres à l'heure actuelle…

\- Merci de ton soutien si précieux, c'est beau d'avoir des amis sur qui compter ironisa Blaise

\- Si tu te calmais une putain de seconde et que tu m'écoutais, tu saurais que j'ai une solution pour toi.

Drago chercha brièvement dans ses poches pour en ressortir son portefeuille en cuir de dragon dans lequel il se mit à farfouiller, vu le fait qu'il parvenait à mettre son bras jusqu'au coude dans le portefeuille, Blaise soupçonna Hermione, sa fiancée, d'avoir utilisé son fameux sort d'extension pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en ressortir une carte rouge sombre, et la lui tendit.

Sa curiosité aidant, Blaise s'empara de la carte pour l'examiner. Sur le fond rouge bordeaux, était écrit en lettres noires satinées _Scarlett_ avec un numéro de téléphone.

\- Drago dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est ?

\- C'est probablement ce que tu penses que c'est, mais pour éviter tout quiproquo, que penses-tu que c'est ?

\- Que fais tu avec le numéro d'une prostituée dans ton portefeuille ?! Tu trompes Hermione ?

Blaise avait longtemps fermé les yeux sur l'attitude de playboy de son meilleur ami, mais il aimait bien Hermione et était assez proche d'elle, alors si Drago la trompait, que Merlin et Salazar lui viennent en aide parce qu'il allait la balancer à Hermione avant même que Drago n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- QUOI ? s'indigna Drago, mais tu es malade ? bien sûr que non je ne la trompe pas ! Elle m'arracherait les couilles et me les ferait avaler de force! Ce numéro est dans mon portefeuille depuis plus de trois ans c'est Nott qui me l'avait donné à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Flint, et je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Je l'avais même oubliés jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- Mais n'empêche ça reste une prostituée.

\- C'est plus une call girl… de luxe.

\- Explique moi la différence s'il te plait ?

\- Écoutes, d'après ce que je sais, elle ne fait pas affaire avec n'importe qui, elle a un code de conduite très strict, et elle est très discrète, d'ailleurs elle fait signer des accords de confidentialité à ses clients.

\- Ça reste une prostituée ! répéta l'italien

\- Écoutes, je voulais t'aider, apparemment le manque de sexe te rend débile et ça nuit à mes affaires donc excuse moi de vouloir sauver mon contrat avec les thaïlandais en te rendant tes facultés mentales !

Blaise ne répondit pas et se contenta de ranger la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste sans un mot. Mais Drago le connaissait assez pour savoir que son intérêt était piqué. La graine était plantée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Sans plus attendre, il fit ses au revoir et quitta les entreprises Zabini avec l'espoir que son meilleur ami suivrait son conseil.

Le reste de la journée était passé dans un tourbillon de paperasse et de réunions toutes plus assommantes les unes que les autres. Blaise n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver le silence de son appartement.

Après son divorce, il avait quitté le château des Zabini, et s'était installé dans cet immeuble non loin du chemin de Traverse. Son appartement occupait les deux derniers étages et il avait une vue imprenable sur Londres et sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit une généreuse dose de bourbon, il en avait bien besoin après la journée qu'il avait eue. La carte que Drago lui avait donnée semblait bruler dans la poche de son veston, et il la fit sortir, pour la regarder de plus près…

Il avait beau être au bord de la dépression sexuelle (l'expression venait de Drago, pas de lui) il avait tout de même des scrupules à faire appel à une… _professionnelle_ pour ce genre de choses.

 _Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?_ Lui souffla une voix de sa conscience qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Drago.

C'était vrai, qu'avait il à perdre au juste ? Dans le pire des cas, il aurait une occasion de se libérer de la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui ces deux dernières années, et dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait un arrangement qui lui permettrait de satisfaire régulièrement ses besoins sans pour autant s'encombrer d'une relation. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Sans plus réfléchir, il s'empara de son téléphone qui trainait sur une table et composa le numéro sans se donner le temps de réfléchir ou de changer d'avis.

La tonalité au bout du fil fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, et il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il était nerveux et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondit une voix au timbre harmonieux, légèrement chantante

Génial, voilà qu'il réagissait comme un ado pré-pubère au son d'une voix ! _Ressaisis toi, Zabini !_

\- Bonsoir, trésor

Il pouvait mentalement voir Drago se couvrir le visage de la main d'un air consterné en marmonnant « _Non mais quel con_ … » malheureusement, il était trop tard pour rattraper le coup.

Un rire rauque, et indéniablement sexy lui parvint, et il commença se dire que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Vous êtes conscient que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me charmer non ?

\- Oui, mais je n'y peux rien si le charme est naturel chez moi,

\- Vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes qui pensent la même chose d'elles même,

\- Je ne suis pas ces personnes.

\- Croyez-le ou non, si vous m'appelez c'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi différent, soupira t-elle, et il y avait une sorte de résignation dans sa voix qui dérangea Blaise, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

\- Bref, continua t elle en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je… euuh. En fait. Bégaya Blaise pris de court

Son hésitation provoqua un autre rire et il fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de raccrocher et prétendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais il n'en fit rien

\- Écoutez, je vois que c'est manifestement une première pour vous, alors que diriez vous de me rencontrer pour qu'on puisse parler d'une future collaboration, lui dit elle avec un ton professionnel, comme si elle traitait un contrat d'affaire avec lui, ce qui était un peu le cas.

\- Où ? fut sa seule réponse.

\- Au Wizard's Palace, retrouvez moi au bar, à dix neuf heures

Blaise ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le choix du lieu de rendez-vous. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas se douter que l'hôtel en question appartenait aux entreprises Zabini.

\- Qui dois-je demander ?

\- Oh vous n'aurez aucun mal à me reconnaitre, gardez juste à l'esprit que je porte bien mon nom.

\- Très bien… alors à demain trésor,

\- À demain.

Il raccrocha le téléphone avec un soupir de soulagement. Cette femme le mettait sur des charbons ardents alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore rencontrée. Et il avait beau essayé, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'impression que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer

* * *

 _ **Et voila pour le prologue *Se mord nerveusement les ongles*.**_

 _ **Impressions ? Commentaires ? Critiques ? Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **Next : On fait la connaissance de Ginny dans le chapitre 1.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ginevra Weasley regarda le téléphone qu'elle venait de raccrocher d'un air perplexe. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas été contactée par un nouveau client. Tous ceux qui connaissaient la réputation de Scarlett savaient qu'elle était très sélective dans le choix de ses clients, qu'elle avait ses habitués et ne cherchait pas vraiment à élargir sa clientèle. Les deux dernières personnes qui avaient voulu l'engager avaient essuyé un refus de sa part, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas été de même pour le mystérieux client avec qui elle venait de parler. Entre sa voix chaude et grave, sa fausse assurance et son inexpérience évidente (du moins en matière de call girls), quelque chose avait capté son intérêt et suscité sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme. Car elle était sure qu'il était jeune. De toute façon, une petite rentrée d'argent en plus ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

En réalité, Ginny n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle en arriverait à échanger ce genre de services contre de l'argent pour atteindre ses objectifs. Si elle c'était lancée dans le plus vieux métier du monde, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

A la sortie de Poudlard, elle avait été la seule à vouloir intégrer une université magique. Ron avait passé les essais de quidditch et était le gardien de réserve des canons de Chudley, Harry n'était jamais retourné à Poudlard après la chute du Lord Noir, il avait intégré les rangs des aurors pour aider à capturer les mangemorts encore en liberté et mettre fin au chaos que Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui. Quant à Hermione, à la surprise générale, elle avait tourné le dos aux différents postes qui lui avaient été offerts au sein du ministère et s'était associée à Malefoy, avec qui elle s'était d'ailleurs fiancée. Ensemble, ils étaient bien partis pour devenir le couple le plus influent du monde magique.

Ginny avait toujours rêvé de jouer au quidditch, comme Ron, elle voulait intégrer l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead comme poursuiveuse, mais une chute lors d'un match contre les Serdaigle pendant sa septième année lui avait causé une blessure au dos. Elle avait échappé de justesse à la paralysie et on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au quidditch. La médicomage qui l'avait assistée tout au long de sa convalescence avait été son inspiration, et Ginny pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et lui avait donné un nouveau rêve, devenir médicomage à son tour pour aider, et redonner de l'espoir.

Ainsi, elle, Ginny était la seule qui était allée à l'université. Quand ses parents lui avaient demandé comment elle assumerait les frais de scolarité, elle leur avait menti, leur disant qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une bourse, et que Gringott's lui avait accordé un prêt pour couvrir le reste. Ce n'était qu'en partie vrai elle n'avait pas de bourse, par contre, les gobelins avaient consenti à lui accorder un prêt pour couvrir les frais de scolarité exorbitants. Bien sur le taux d'intérêt était tout aussi exorbitant mais elle n'avait pas le choix, toute sa vie elle avait vu ses parents se battre pour permettre à ses frères et elle d'avoir le minimum, elle ne pouvait pas leur en demander plus, ils méritaient une retraite paisible sans avoir à se préoccuper de leur fille.

Au début, elle avait vraiment tenté de garder la tête hors de l'eau, elle avait accumulé les petits boulots, mais ils avaient nui à sa concentration et elle avait presque été renvoyée du programme de médicomagie. Elle avait alors compris qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution.

Un soir alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un bar, un homme lui avait proposé cinq cent gallions pour passer la soirée avec lui, il l'avait fait avec tellement de charme et de subtilité qu'au lieu de se sentir insultée, elle avait accepté, et c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé. Ginny avait découvert plus tard que le bar en question était fréquenté par des femmes qui échangeaient leurs faveurs contre de l'argent, et des hommes en quête d'une aventure d'un soir.

Cependant, Ginny savait que Ste-Mangouste n'accepterait jamais d'employer une ancienne escort, et si jamais l'information sur ses activités extracurriculaires se retrouvait en de mauvaises mains, tous ses sacrifices seraient en vain. Alors pour garantir son anonymat, elle avait créé le personnage de Scarlett. Elle avait établi une manière de travailler très stricte et était très méticuleuse dans le choix de ses clients à qui elle faisait d'ailleurs signer des accords de confidentialité.

Ce qui l'avait mené ici, quatre ans plus tard. Il lui restait une année pour être officiellement médicomage, et une autre année de spécialisation. Sa dette envers les gobelins avoisinait les cinquante mille gallions, et elle espérait pouvoir les payer en trois ans au maximum.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son entourage sur ses revenus, elle travaillait deux fois par semaines comme serveuse chez Florian Fortarôme. A cela il fallait ajouter les trois clients qu'elle prenait chaque semaine – bien qu'elle pouvaient en prendre jusqu'à cinq durant ses vacances scolaires. Le reste de son temps était consacré à ses études. Elle avait une routine parfaitement définie, et pour rien au monde elle ne se détournerait de ses objectifs.

.

.

On aurait pu croire que la perspective de rencontrer Scarlett le soir améliorerait l'humeur massacrante de Blaise, mais bien au contraire, l'ambiance dans les bureaux des entreprises Zabini était encore plus lourde que la veille. Ce dernier était une pure boule de nerfs et ses employés le traitaient comme un scroutt à pétard susceptible d'exploser au moindre mouvement brusque.

Le fait que Drago et sa fiancée déboulent dans son bureau en se crêpant le chignon pour on ne savait quelle raison n'arrangeait rien.

\- Hermione n'insiste pas je refuse que le rose soit la couleur thème de notre mariage !

\- Mais enfin je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

Tout compte fait, décida Blaise, emmerder Drago serait une distraction bienvenue.

\- En effet, tu serais tellement mignon en rose, railla t il, récoltant au passage un regard meurtrier de la part du blond,

\- Précisément, Blaise ! enchaina Hermione avec un air satisfait, et franchement si tu es confortable dans ta masculinité, il n'y a aucun mal à porter du rose ! et ce serait juste une cravate !

\- Toi et moi savons très bien où j'en suis avec ma masculinité fit Drago d'une voix basse qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Hermione

\- Eh ! Trop d'information ! s'écria Blaise en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles – il y'a des oreilles innocentes ici je vous signale !

\- Toujours est-il que je ne porterais pas de rose à notre mariage ! trouve autre chose !

\- hmmpf… ok

Drago changea rapidement de sujet pour éviter une autre dispute, et cette fois, il put enfin obtenir l'aide qu'il attendait de Blaise pour le projet qu'il était entrain de mettre en place.

A la sortie de Poudlard, Drago et Hermione avait choisi de capitaliser sur leur passion commune pour les potions, leurs aptitudes pour la botanique, et l'incroyable talent d'Hermione pour les sortilèges. Ensemble, ils avaient fondé une entreprise de potions pharmaceutiques. Drago avait voulu se distancer de Malefoy Global et créer son propre empire avec Hermione. Ils importaient des plantes magiques en provenance de tous les continents et produisaient des potions qu'ils redistribuaient ensuite dans le secteur médical. Hermione s'occupait de la recherche de nouvelles formules et de nouveaux remèdes à introduire sur le marché tandis que Drago qui avait un sens des affaires inné était chargé de tout ce qui avait trait à la production et à la distribution de leurs produits. Séparément, Hermione et Drago étaient deux forces de la nature, mais ensemble, ils étaient invincibles, et au rythme auquel ils rachetaient les entreprises concurrentes, Blaise ne serait pas surpris de les voir acquérir le monopole des potions pharmaceutiques en quelques années.

Ils passèrent une heure à parler affaires; les Entreprises Zabini regroupaient plusieurs compagnies dans des domaines variés, l'hôtellerie, l'édition, les transports. En l'occurrence, Drago avait besoin de la compagnie de fret maritime de Blaise pour transporter des plantes extrêmement fragiles en provenance d'Asie du Sud-Est. Ils négocièrent donc ensemble les détails de l'opération, Hermione ajoutant son grain de sel de temps à autre tout en travaillant à la planification de son mariage sur sa tablette moldue qu'elle avait ensorcelée pour fonctionner dans le monde magique.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement majeur, et enfin à dix huit heures, ils quitta son bureau et arriva transplana directement chez lui. Il prit quelques minutes pour se reposer et répondre à quelques courriers urgents, avant de se préparer à retrouver sa mystérieuse inconnue.

.

.

Ginny lissa les plis inexistants de sa robe, et plaça les mains sur le bar. D'un point de vue extérieur, on ne pouvait deviner la raison de sa présence ici. Sa robe de créateur en soie écarlate cachait plus qu'elle n'en dévoilait.

Ginny avait horreur des soi disant « Escort girls » vulgaires et tape à l'œil à l'attirail outrageusement indécent. Elle préférait la suggestion subtile à la provocation directe et agressive que pratiquaient souvent ces femmes. Ce soir, elle avait opté pour un fourreau de soie aux manches longues, qui mettait subtilement en valeur ses formes et lui arrivait au genou. Seul le dos largement ouvert ajoutait un peu de piquant à sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et rassemblés sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi les lignes délicates et élégantes de son cou. Un maquillage discret et quelques bijoux complétaient sa tenue. Les vêtements étaient le seul plaisir qu'elle s'autorisait avec l'argent qu'elle gagnait. Et c'était plus une nécessité qu'un réel plaisir. Parfois ses clients souhaitaient qu'elle les accompagne à certains évènements, cela faisait partie des services qu'elle offrait. Alors les vêtements étaient en quelques sorte un uniforme, du moins c'était la justification qu'elle se donnait à chaque fois qu'elle achetait une robe hors de prix.

Blaise arriva à l'hôtel par l'une des entrées de service, récoltant au passage des regards surpris de la part du personnel qui n'était pas habitué à voir le propriétaire des lieux de manière aussi impromptue. Il était retard de quelques minutes et c'était fait exprès, il voulait qu'elle soit là avant lui, si il la voyait en premier, ça lui éviterait peut être de se comporter comme un idiot comme la veille au téléphone.

Lorsque le bar fut en vue, la première chose qui le frappa fut une chevelure. Une chevelure qui évoquait des flammes, autant par sa couleur que par son éclat. Il vit ensuite la robe, qui complimentait agréablement la chevelure rousse de sa propriétaire et ton teint de porcelaine. Enfin seulement prit il le temps d'étudier le profil de la jeune femme et le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons s'échappa dans une exclamation de surprise…

 _Merde !_

Il connaissait ce profil !

Depuis quand est-ce que Ginny Weasley était une Escort Girl ? Non, pensa t il en secouant la tête inconsciemment, il devait y avoir une erreur. Il le saurait si elle était une…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, sa nervosité oubliée, et quand il fut à quelques pas d'elle, elle se tourna vers elle et il fut assailli par les effluves de son parfum entêtant, un mélange enivrant de vanille, de framboises et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Un bref éclair de surprise traversa son visage aux traits délicat mais il disparut rapidement, remplacé par une expression calme et professionnelle.

\- Scarlett ?

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ca… Zabini

Ainsi donc c'était bien elle !

\- Mais ? comment ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas au courant ?

\- Oh crois moi j'ai au moins une centaine de questions qui commencent par « comment » et à peu près deux cent avec « pourquoi » mais oui, ce serait un bon début,

\- La personne qui t'a donné mon contact t'a probablement dit que je pose des règles et des conditions à mes clients

\- Il l'a mentionné oui

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, mes clients recherchent la discrétion avant tout, et j'ai moi même une réputation à maintenir étant donné que je ne ferais pas ce travail toute ma vie, alors c'est normal que tu ne saches pas que je suis Call Girl à mes heures perdues. Personne n'est au courant dans mon entourage. Pas même Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi tu me ferais confiance avec un tel secret ?

 _Zabini tu es con ou quoi ? Maintenant elle va te renvoyer chez toi avec un coup de pied au cul et tu n'auras pas ce pour quoi tu es là !_ Siffla la voix de Drago dans sa tête.

\- Tu penses que tu es la seule personne de Poudlard à avoir fait appel à mes services ? demanda t-elle avec un rire. Comme tu es mignon ! je ne te fais pas confiance plus qu'à eux, et c'est pourquoi je vais te demander de signer ce parchemin avant que cette discussion n'aille plus loin.

Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Il le parcourut des yeux, constatant que c'était un accord de confidentialité. Il pouvait voir dans la manière dont les termes étaient libellés qu'il s'agissait autant de la protéger elle, que lui, et ça le rassura un peu. Il n'avait pas étudié le droit magique, mais étant à la tête d'une des plus grandes compagnies du monde sorcier en Grande Bretagne, il avait lu assez de contrats pour voir que cet accord de confidentialité était en béton armé. Il n'y avait aucune faille, on aurait dit un travail de professionnel.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, dit il sur le ton de la conversation sans quitter le parchemin des yeux

\- Disons qu'un ami juriste me devait une faveur,

A ces mots, il leva les yeux et la regarda fixement, comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, et malgré toute son expérience et son assurance, Ginny se sentit exposée face à ce regard azur.

Sans plus attendre, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en ressortit un élégant stylo à plume doré, probablement en or massif et posa le parchemin sur le bar pour le signer.

\- Tu n'as aucune question à me poser avant de signer ? demanda Ginny étonnée,

\- Quel genre de question ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, mes tarifs, par exemple

\- Toi et moi savons que c'est le dernier de mes soucis lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh mais je le sais, mais juste pour être sure que tu aies toute l'information dont tu as besoin, je taxe mille Gallions pour une soirée, c'est à dire de 19 heures à 23 heures, trois mille pour la nuit entière. Et pour tous les autres services, les prix sont à négocier à l'avance.

Et sans plus d'hésitation, il inscrivit son nom près du sien au bas du parchemin. Ce dernier se mit à briller légèrement, confirmant les soupçons de Blaise sur le fait qu'il était ensorcelé. Puis il s'enroula sur lui même et s'envola vers Ginny qui l'attrapa au vol avant de le ranger calmement dans son sac.

\- bien. Ça au moins c'est fait, fit Blaise qui avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle, que dirais tu de prendre un verre, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre,

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fit signe au barman qui lui répondit en un temps record, (ça aidait qu'il soit le propriétaire) et lui demanda de remplir le verre de Chardonnay de Ginny qui était presque vide, et de lui servir son meilleur whisky pur feu, il lui demanda également autre chose qu'elle ne put entendre.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny se remettait de sa surprise.

Jamais un client n'avait demandé à prendre un verre avec elle, surtout pas pour « faire connaissance ». Généralement, une fois le contrat signé, leur principale préoccupation était de lui retirer ses vêtements pour enfin pouvoir profiter de leur investissement. Mais au lieu de ça, Blaise était là et lui offrait un verre de vin tout en conversant tranquillement, comme si il ne venait pas de signer avec elle un contrat stipulant qu'elle coucherait avec lui contre de l'argent.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander pourquoi ce choix de carrière… peu orthodoxe ?

\- Tu as le droit de demander, mais rien ne m'oblige à te répondre.

Voyant qu'il continuait à la fixer comme pour la pousser à en dire plus elle ajouta avec un haussement d'épaule :

\- Ça paie bien les factures,

Sa réponse évasive et son air détaché ne trompaient pas Blaise la Ginny Weasley qu'il connaissait à Poudlard n'aurait jamais accepté de vendre ses charmes contre de l'argent sans une bonne raison, mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que tout ceci n'était que du business pour elle.

\- Qu'attends tu de moi exactement ? Finit elle par demander, probablement pour mettre fin au silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La satisfaction de mes clients me tient à cœur, alors j'aime avoir une bonne idée de leurs besoins pour savoir comment y répondre. Par exemple certains se tournent vers moi pour combler un vide dans leur mariage, ou dans leur vie, d'autres recherchent simplement de la compagnie et une oreille attentive, et d'autres…

\- D'autres ?

\- D'autres cherchent à satisfaire des fantasmes que leurs épouses ou partenaires n'accepteraient jamais de réaliser. Dans quelle catégorie es-tu, Blaise Zabini ?

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est un arrangement discret, qui me permettra d'avoir du plaisir sans engagement sans risquer de me retrouver dans la presse à scandale. La plupart des femmes qui me courent après s'empresseraient d'aller parler aux journalistes dès qu'elles auraient quitté mon lit, et dans le monde des affaires, une réputation de playboy n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- Et tu n'as aucun besoin particulier, de fantasme que tu aimerais assouvir ?

\- Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'on pourra explorer ensemble, lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Si tu es aussi bonne que tu le dis, tu devrais pouvoir trouver ce qui me plait, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh je n'en doute pas, mais étant donné que mon temps coute de l'argent, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'épargner des dépenses inutiles.

\- Oh crois moi, en ce qui te concerne j'ai le pressentiment qu'aucune dépense ne sera inutile. Si tu as terminé ton verre, nous pourrions peut être continuer cette conversation en-haut ?

\- En-haut ?

\- Oui, j'ai une suite au dernier étage.

Il se leva et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

L'assurance de Ginny n'était cependant qu'une façade, car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle faisait ce métier, elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Et elle était terrifiée.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour le chapitre 1 ! Je posterais le chapitre 2 Dimanche (ou Lundi en fonction de l'endroit où vous êtes).**_

 _ **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées :)**_

 _ **Next : Lemon lemon lemon XD**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hello mes loulous,**_

 _ **Comme promis, le chapitre 2 ! (Oui je suis parfaitement consciente que j'avais dit que je posterais dimanche et qu'on est samedi, lol. Longue histoire. Je ne crois pas que vous allez vous plaindre cela dit XD)**_

 _ ****WARNING** Je vous le répète, le rating M n'est pas la pour la déco. Ce chapitre constitue le début de l'aspect physique de la relation entre Blaise et Ginny, et les scènes de sexe sont assez explicites. Je me suis cependant efforcée de ne pas tomber dans la vulgarité , vous me direz si j'y suis parvenue ou pas :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je le vis très mal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Berenice : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé :) j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**_

 _ **Yukiodu44 : Oh merciii ! je vais rougir lol contente que tu aies apprécié :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Blaise sentit sa nervosité disparaitre. C'était peut être parce qu'il était en territoire un peu plus familier. Pour lui, le sexe était un plaisir, un jeu, alors en faire un contrat était un peu hors de sa zone de confort. Par contre, rendre une femme folle de désir ? Ça il savait faire !

Il s'écarta poliment comme le gentleman qu'il était et laissa Ginny entrer dans l'ascenseur avant de l'y suivre.

L'habitacle était petit, et ils se placèrent l'un à l'opposé de l'autre.

Ginny sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait le regard de Blaise sur elle. C'était une sensation déstabilisante pour le moins. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que son regard n'était pas rivé sur ses courbes, comme avec les autres hommes, non, Blaise semblait regarder… ses cheveux ?

\- J'ai toujours été fasciné par tes cheveux, dit il, comme si il avait entendu ses pensées. Je me rappelle de manière très exacte la manière dont ils me distrayaient durant nos matchs à l'école, Ils avaient cette manière de refléter la lumière qui te donnaient l'air d'une petite flamme virevoltant autours du terrain.

\- Et malgré cette distraction, tu t'arrangeais toujours pour me prendre le souaffle…

\- Le jeu avant tout, _principessa_ (1) _,_ tu sais que nous autres Serpentards supportons très mal la défaite

Tout en parlant, Blaise s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle, et envahissait à présent son espace.

Il était partout, du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Sa haute stature, l'odeur à la fois fraiche et épicée de son aftershave, ou était-ce son eau de Cologne ? Quoi qu'il en soit il sentait divinement bon, et pour une fois, Ginny se dit que son travail ne serait pas aussi difficile que d'habitude.

Lentement, comme si il craignait de l'effrayer il leva une main, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, la faisant glisser sous ses doigts.

\- Ils sont encore plus doux que je ne l'imaginais, murmura t-il plus pour lui même que pour elle.

Son regard quitta ses cheveux pour se planter dans le sien, et elle y reconnut la lueur familière de désir qu'elle provoquait chez le sexe opposé, juste avant qu'il ne s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit timide, ou hésitant, mais ô comme elle avait eu tort ! Il n'y avait absolument rien de timide dans la manière dont il l'embrassait, encore moins d'hésitant ! Tous les doutes qu'elle avait eus quant à l'inexpérience de Blaise avec les femmes venaient de s'envoler. Cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

Un faible gémissement parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était elle qui l'avait émis, et Blaise profita du fait qu'elle ait entrouvert ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue. La main qui agrippait ses cheveux glissa le long de son bras, laissant des frissons apparaitre dans son sillage, et l'autre main glissait autours de sa taille pour aller caresser la peau nue de son dos, avant de se poser sur la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

Il allait l'ouvrir pour enfin la débarrasser de sa robe quand un léger bruit de carillon leur parvint, annonçant la fin de leur ascension vers le dernier étage. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants et Ginny accueillit l'interruption avec joie. Elle était celle qui était supposée lui procurer du plaisir, pas le contraire. La gryffondor s'était tellement laissée aller à ses propres sensations qu'elle en avait oublié la principale raison pour laquelle elle était là.

Les portes s'ouvrirent révélant un large espace qui semblait être l'entrée de la suite.

Blaise lui prit la main et la guida hors de l'ascenseur. Le playboy affable et charmeur qui avait pris un verre et échangé des banalités avec elle avait disparu, à sa place se trouvait un homme qui avait deux ans de frustration sexuelle à évacuer.

Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir des baies vitrées, et un salon à la décoration moderne avant que Blaise ne la fasse entrer dans ce qu'elle supposait être la chambre principale.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser frénétique. Cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas surprendre et lui rendit ses baisers avec une ardeur égale. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, savourant les reliefs de ses muscles pectoraux qu'elle imaginait bien dessinés, et les glissa lentement vers son abdomen, récoltant au passage de légers grognements de la part de l'italien.

Ce dernier avait retrouvé le chemin de sa fermeture éclair et l'avait fait glisser d'un mouvement fluide.

Il mit fin au baiser et recula d'un pas, et elle dut retenir une protestation.

\- Déshabille toi, ordonna t il d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et qui éveillait en elle un désir enfoui depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle fit glisser lentement les manches une à une, et glissa la robe le long de ses jambes avant de la laisser retomber autours de ses chevilles. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge en dessous, il ne lui restait donc que son porte-jarretelles, sa culotte et ses bas.

Elle entendit distinctement l'inspiration brusque que prit Blaise quand il vit son corps pour la première fois.

\- _Bellissima…_

Ses yeux au bleu saisissant étaient presque noirs tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et il parcourut son corps du regard, s'attardant sur sa poitrine et ses courbes.

En deux pas il mit fin à la distance entre eux et l'embrassa tout en enroulant un bras autours de sa taille pour la soulever. Instinctivement ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille et elle passa les bras autour de son cou sans cesser de l'embrasser. L'autre main de Blaise passa sous ses fesses et elle le sentit bouger et marcher sur une courte distance avant qu'il ne se penche vers l'avant et ne bascule avec elle dans l'énorme lit à baldaquin. Il retira rapidement sa veste avant de s'allonger sur elle.

Sa bouche était partout, sur son visage, son cou, ses clavicules. Il descendit et Ginny sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand ses lèvres saisirent un téton et avant qu'il n'y passe sa langue. Ses gémissements de plaisir emplirent la pièce alors que Blaise infligeait à ses mamelons sensibles la plus douce des tortures.

\- Tu es faite pour l'amour Ginevra Weasley murmura t il contre sa peau regarde comment ton corps réagit sous mes doigts…

Tout en parlant, il continua à descendre, parsemant son ventre de baisers et appréciant la manière dont ses muscles tressautaient sous ses lèvres.

Ginny était une amante incroyablement réactive, il avait l'impression que son corps était un instrument qu'il sentait vibrer et résonner sous son toucher, et il en appréciait chaque putain de seconde.

Il s'attarda un peu sur son nombril qu'il taquina de la langue avant de descendre, vers la jonction de ses cuisses, recouverte de dentelle noire. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur musquée et entêtante de son désir et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de découvrir quel gout elle aurait sur sa langue.

\- À quel point tiens-tu à cette culotte ? demanda t il d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à reconnaitre comme la sienne

\- Elle est neuve, et chère, répondit Ginny qui avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore vraiment touchée, une pointe de fierté le traversa à cette pensée.

\- Tant pis, je t'en achèterais d'autres…

Et sans plus prévenir, il arracha le fin morceau de dentelle d'un coup sec, récoltant au passage une exclamation indignée de la part de Ginny.

Il ne lui laissa cependant pas l'occasion de protester car deux secondes plus tard, sa bouche était sur son sexe et Ginny arqua violemment le dos, sentant un frisson la traverser de la tête aux pieds. Blaise posa ses deux mains fermement sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il parcourait sa fente du bout de la langue, avant de se concentrer sur son clitoris gonflé de désir. Ce geste parvint à lui arracher un cri et à partir de là, il s'acharna sans pitié sur le bout de chair sensible les petits soupirs de plaisirs se transformèrent en râles et la sentant proche de la jouissance, il la pénétra d'un doigt, puis un deuxième, alors que ses gémissement gagnaient en intensité.

Lorsqu'il recourba légèrement les doigts et effleura un point particulièrement sensible de ses parois intimes, il la sentit exploser sous lui, son corps entier secoué de tremblements alors qu'elle agrippait les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la poussa jusqu'aux limites de son orgasme, prenant avidement tout ce qu'elle avait à lui donner.

Ginny était dans un état second.

C'était la première fois qu'un client faisait _ça_ avec elle ! En matière de sexe oral, elle était plus habituée à donner qu'à recevoir. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle ne prenait jamais plaisir à satisfaire ses clients, elle s'était presque faite à l'idée que le sexe pour elle serait toujours une corvée et non un plaisir.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Avant que Blaise lui fasse voir des étoiles quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et en parlant de Blaise, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle croisa son regard taquin, accompagné d'un sourire en coin satisfait.

Petit arrogant… Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Sans prévenir Ginny l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, une partie de son esprit nota le fait qu'il était encore entièrement habillé alors qu'à elle il ne restait que son porte jarretelle et ses bas, ce qui était totalement inadmissible. Elle le fit remonter avant de l'embrasser avidement, se goutant indirectement sur sa langue, c'était délicieusement érotique, mais elle mit fin au baiser à regret avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise.

Elle fit preuve de la même délicatesse que lui avec sa culotte, c'est à dire aucune. Des boutons volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa. Elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer en un temps record, découvrant pour la première fois une érection aux dimensions admirables.

Inconsciemment elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et un grondement sourd se fit entendre de la part de Blaise en réponse.

Il était temps de rendre au bel italien la monnaie de son gallion.

Sans plus attendre, elle passa la langue sur son membre, suivant la veine qui partait de la base, et referma ses lèvres pulpeuses sur son gland. Blaise prit une inspiration brusque et elle sentit les muscles de son abdomen se contracter. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, alternant avec des mouvements de langue, et bientôt, les soupirs de Blaise se transformèrent en râles de plaisir, ponctués par des jurons en italien. La vue de sa chevelure rousse et de ses lèvres écarlates sur son membre suffisait à le rendre fou.

Sans vouloir se vanter, Ginny savait qu'elle était particulièrement douée dans l'art de la fellation. Elle avait tout appris de Carmen, une autre Escort bien plus âgée qu'elle et qui l'avait prise sous son aile alors que Ginny commençait dans le métier. Carmen avait été son amie, son amante, son mentor avant qu'elle ne décide de se retirer et de retourner en Argentine. Elle se rappelait encore de ses paroles; « Une bonne fellation, c'est un peu comme un sortilège impardonnable. Tu dois _vouloir_ le plaisir de l'autre. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais laisse moi te dire ce qui aide : un fantasme. Imagine la personne la plus désirable à tes yeux, et imagine que cette personne te paie une fortune pour que tu lui donnes le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, crois moi, ça marche à tous les coups ».

Et Ginny avait toujours appliqué sa leçon. Ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'à l'instant présent, elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise. Le serpentard était déjà un fantasme à part entière. Un fantasme qu'elle n'avait jamais osé se permettre.

Juste quand elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, Blaise se redressa brusquement, et la tira doucement par les cheveux. Son membre quitta sa bouche avec un _pop_ à peine audible et elle se retrouva assise sur le lit.

\- allonge toi.

Le ton était sans appel, et Ginny obéit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le Blaise affable et souriant avec qui elle avait eu à faire jusqu'à présent avait déserté les lieux et à sa place se trouvait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dans les yeux duquel brillaient un désir sauvage et la promesse de nombreuses heures de plaisir.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps au moment ou il se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il posa sur chacune de ses épaules, et la pénétra d'un mouvement ferme. Un _oh_ de surprise et de plaisir mêlés échappa à Ginny, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se remettre, il commença un va et vient puissant et elle perdit toute capacité à raisonner clairement. Bientôt, elle sentit un deuxième orgasme se construire en elle. Blaise avait du le remarquer aussi, car une de ses mains quitta sa hanche, pour aller se placer à l'endroit ou leurs corps se joignaient, et commença à caresser son clitoris.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Et Ginny se sentit exploser. Il continua à bouger en elle au même rythme durant tout son orgasme, avant de ralentir et de s'allonger sur elle.

Il parcourut sa poitrine et son cou de baisers pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, son membre qui palpitait toujours en elle lui indiquait clairement qu'il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec elle.

Quand elle fut à nouveau capable de respirer normalement, il se leva et murmura une incantation. Ginny redressa la tête et vit avec surprise que tous les murs de la suite étaient à présent recouverts de miroirs.

Il se leva du lit et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même, puis il la mena à un mur opposé, qui était à présent un gigantesque miroir, il la mit face au miroir, les mains de chaque côté de son reflet et se plaça derrière elle. Elle comprit alors son intention.

\- je veux que tu te voies, comme moi je te vois, que tu voies tout le plaisir que je te donne, tu es magnifique Ginevra Weasley.

\- Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder non plus répondit elle avec un rictus

\- Me permets-tu d'utiliser un jouet de ma collection sur toi ? Pour ton propre plaisir… et le mien,

Ginny était curieuse, elle n'imaginait pas Blaise avoir une collection d'accessoires érotiques. En même temps elle ne l'imaginait pas la baiser dans une salle pleine de miroirs et pourtant…

Elle fut touchée par le fait qu'il demande sa permission, et hocha la tête pour lui indiquer son accord.

Il fit apparaitre une petite boite noire, et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une chaine argentée. Lorsqu'il la fit sortir, elle sut de quoi il s'agissait. La chaine avait la forme d'un Y et se terminait par trois pinces, une pour chaque téton, et la troisième pour son clitoris.

Avec une infinie précaution, il plaça chacune des pinces veillant à ne pas appliquer trop de pression. Ginny ne put retenir un gémissement quand il plaça la dernière pince.

Sa tâche terminée, il la remit face au miroir, et se mit derrière elle, admirant le résultat.

\- Tu es magnifique, _cara…_ murmura Blaise dans son cou, son souffle chaud envoyant des frissons dans son corps.

Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra à nouveau, lui imposant un rythme plus effréné que la première fois.

Ginny, de son côté, était en proie à un trop plein de sensations, le froid du miroir contre la chaleur de son propre corps, les assauts répétés de Blaise et la pression de chacune des pinces la précipitaient à une vitesse effrayante vers son troisième orgasme de la soirée.

Blaise était lui même proche, et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques.

\- Regarde toi… haleta –il en la saisissant par le menton pour diriger son regard vers leur reflet sans ralentir sa cadence, - regarde comme ton corps aime ce que je lui fais

Et elle obéit. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son propre regard. Ginny était certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi débauchée qu'en cet instant précis (et venant d'elle c'était dire !). Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et le rouge aux joues. Sa peau était recouverte d'un léger voile de sueur et ses lèvres étaient enflées suite aux nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle pouvait voir ses seins rebondir au rythme des coups de reins de Blaise, ses deux tétons et son clitoris pris dans des pinces reliées par la chaine argentée. Ginny leva un peu plus les yeux et croisa le regard incandescent de Blaise à travers le miroir.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, lui souffla t-il dans un murmure rauque; tu aimes me voir te prendre comme tu mérites d'être prise.

À ces paroles, les gémissements de la gryffondor redoublèrent d'intensité. Il donna une claque sèche sur son derrière et la sensation sembla se répercuter sur ses tétons et son clitoris.

Alors que Blaise continuait de lui souffler des paroles enflammées à l'oreille, Ginny commença à se demander s'il était possible de mourir d'un excès de plaisir.

\- Jouis pour moi _Principessa,_

\- Peux… pas… c'est trop, répondit la gryffondor, dont les gémissements ressemblaient de plus en plus à des sanglots

\- Si, tu peux… regarde moi… regarde toi.

Et, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de pouce supplémentaire, il murmura une nouvelle incantation et les trois pinces se mirent à vibrer.

Le monde sembla imploser autours d'elle et elle fut entrainée dans l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie; Blaise la suivit de près, ses mouvements se firent erratiques et dans un dernier rugissement de plaisir, il se vida en elle.

Quand il s'immobilisa enfin, les jambes de Ginny cédèrent sous son poids et elle se sentit tomber, incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Un bras puissant autour de sa taille l'empêcha de s'écrouler totalement. Blaise la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit ou il se laissa tomber avec elle.

.

Au bout d'un moment qui aurait pu durer quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, elle le sentit se lever sans un mot et se tourna pour le voir se diriger vers la salle de bains attenante. Ginny était trop épuisée pour le suivre, mais elle ne se priva pas d'admirer la manière dont ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau hâlée alors qu'il se déplaçait avec l'élégance d'un félin.

Blaise revint quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette humide à la main, et toujours sans un mot, il fit encore quelque chose que personne n'avait fait, il essuya les traces de leur rencontre passionnée avec douceur, et jeta la serviette près du lit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce baiser était sans prétention et dénué de la frénésie qui les avait habité jusque là… Inutile de dire que Ginny n'était pas habituée à tant de prévenance de la part de ses clients… Ça ne faisait pas partie de leur accord, et il faudrait qu'elle le lui rappelle… Plus tard.

\- Merci… murmura t-il contre ses lèvres quand ils se séparèrent enfin,

\- Je t'aurais bien répondu « c'est gratuit » mais ça ne l'est pas répondit-elle d'un ton taquin,

L'italien se rembrunit légèrement à ces mots, comme si elle lui rappelait que tout ce qui venait d'arriver entre eux était une transaction. Elle lui fournissait l'exutoire qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps, et en échange il lui donnait de l'argent.

Seulement voilà, ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était bien plus qu'une simple baise pour se défouler. Il était certain d'avoir ressenti une connexion bien plus profonde avec Ginny, et malgré l'air blasé de cette dernière, il savait qu'elle l'avait ressentie aussi. Du moins il espérait qu'elle l'avait ressentie…

\- Passe la nuit avec moi, demanda Blaise doucement,

Un air contrit apparut sur le visage de la gryffondor et il sut qu'il allait essuyer un refus avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche

\- Je ne peux pas… Je n'avais même pas prévu qu'on en arriverait là aujourd'hui, notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui était juste supposée être une prise de contact…

\- Je pense en effet qu'on a très bien pris contact répondit-il avec un air malicieux, malgré sa déception

Sa réponse lui valut une claque sur la nuque et un rire de la gryffondor.

\- Malheureusement, je suis très occupée demain et je dois aller me coucher pour me lever tôt.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi est ce qu'elle serait occupée.

Aurait-elle d'autres clients à rencontrer ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'une autre activité à part celle de... d'escort.

La pensée qu'elle s'offrirait probablement dès le lendemain à d'autres hommes comme elle venait de le faire avec lui l'emplit d'une fureur dont lui même avait du mal à identifier l'origine.

Il ravala sa colère et s'efforça d'adopter une expression plus neutre.

\- Très bien, je t'appellerais pour convenir d'un autre rendez-vous,

\- Dois-je en conclure que l'essai t'a convaincu ? demanda t-elle espiègle

\- Oui… pas mal, mais je pense qu'un deuxième essai me permettrait d'un être plus sur,

Elle rit et se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements. Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Blaise se dirigea vers le bureau dans un coin de la pièce où il gardait toujours un chéquier. Il rédigea rapidement le chèque qu'il tendit è Ginny qui finissait de réarranger ses cheveux malmenés par leurs activités précédentes.

\- J'attendrais ton appel, dit elle sans regarder le montant inscrit sur le chèque.

\- Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, _ciao Bellissima_

Et juste comme ça, elle était repartie, le laissant seul, plus satisfait sexuellement qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un très long moment mais aussi profondément confus.

Ginevra Weasley l'avait toujours intrigué, alors qu'à Poudlard la plupart des garçons de leur génération s'intéressaient à des filles comme Granger (qui ne soupçonnait même pas l'intérêt que la gent masculine lui portait tellement elle était plongée dans ses livres) et les sœurs Greengrass, ainsi que quelques autres qui étaient considérées comme « populaires », lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ginevra avait capté son attention lors de leur premier match de quidditch et depuis lors elle avait toujours été dans un coin de son esprit.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait eu un petit béguin pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient encore è Poudlard… Bon d'accord pas si petit que ça. Mais là n'était pas la question. Si à l'époque il l'avait trouvé mystérieuse et difficile à cerner, à présent elle était un véritable casse tête chinois.

Qu'est ce qui avait motivé Ginny à en arriver là ? Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la fin de leurs études et il ne savait absolument rien de sa situation. Mais ses frères semblaient tous vivre confortablement alors pourquoi en était-elle réduite à échanger du sexe contre des gallions ?

Elle avait toujours en elle la passion qu'il lui avait connue, mais elle était teintée d'un certain cynisme, et d'une attitude blasée qui contrastait avec la personnalité flamboyante qu'elle était autrefois. Réprimant son énième soupir de la soirée, il le laissa aller contre les oreillers et pria pour trouver le sommeil.

.

Ginny entra dans son petit appartement et se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un seul mouvement. Sa robe ne tarda pas à suivre et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une longue douche. C'était comme un rituel. A Chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une rencontre avec un client, la première chose qu'elle faisait c'était d'effacer toutes les traces de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Aujourd'hui elle le faisait plus par habitude que par réel besoin, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son rendez vous d'aujourd'hui avait été entièrement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là.

D'abord elle ne prenait presque jamais de plaisir avec ses clients, c'était arrivé une ou deux fois, mais rien à voir avec les trois violents orgasmes qui l'avaient laissée pantelante quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sexe pour elle était une corvée, une tâche dont elle devait s'acquitter. C'était la raison principale de son manque de vie amoureuse, (ça et le manque de temps évidemment) comment pouvait elle se donner à quelqu'un sachant que le lendemain elle serait probablement dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non, l'amour et les relations stables n'étaient définitivement pas au programme pour l'instant.

Une fois sa douche terminée, elle s'adonna à sa petite routine nocturne avant de faire le tour de l'appartement pour éteindre les lumières. Le chèque de Blaise posé sur la table attira son attention et elle s'en empara et le lut pour la première fois depuis qu'il le lui avait remis.

Le montant qu'elle y lut manqua le l'étouffer et pendant quelques secondes elle fut tentée de décrocher son téléphone et de rappeler Blaise pour lui signaler son erreur. Puis elle se dit qu'il avait certainement inscrit ce montant exprès et qu'il ne servirait à rien de le dissuader. De toute façon, cet argent en plus était le bienvenu, c'était un pas de plus vers l'effacement total de ses dettes.

S'efforçant à plus penser au chèque ni au bel italien qui l'avait écrit, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

.

En revanche, de l'autre côté de la ville, Blaise avait toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil. Comment pouvait-il dormir quand tout son corps vibrait encore de désir pour celle qui avait quitté son lit à peine une heure plus tôt ? Elle l'avait laissé repu et pleinement satisfait, mais dans la pénombre de la suite il s'était remémoré leur rencontre dans les détails les plus graphiques et sans surprise, une nouvelle vague de désir avait pris possession de lui. Le fait que son odeur l'enveloppait encore n'aidait pas.

Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Dès demain.

* * *

 _ **(1) : Princesse en italien**_

 _ **Alors ? *tente de se ronger les ongles et réalise qu'elle n'en a plus***_

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

 ** _._**

 _ **À Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 ** _xoxo_**

 _ **Aliice.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Hello Hellooo !_**

 ** _Voila le chapitre 3 !_**

 ** _J'ai répondu aux reviews de manière individuelle, mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewé jusqu'à présent, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire :) Je suis surtout très heureuse de ne pas avoir été lapidée sur la place publique pour les scènes érotiques XD_**

 ** _Au programme pour ce chapitre, une négociation, un contrat, et un peu plus de lemons_**

 ** _Aussi, je vous annonce qu'au lieu de publier les Dimanche et Mercredi comme je l'avais dit, je vais plutôt publier tous les trois à quatre jours, en fonction de mon emploi du temps :)_**

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_**

 ** _Audrey : Merci pour ta review et tu n'auras pas à attendre jeudi ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?_**

 ** _Yokiodu44: Merci ! j'avoue j'étais un peu inquiète de tomber dans le vulgaire, merci de me rassurer :)_**

 ** _Shadowblack : Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aies apprécié :)_**

 ** _Berenice : LOL Hélas, il est trop tard pour mes ongles, mais merci de t'en soucier XD et surtout merci de prendre le temps de me lire et laisser tes impressions ! bisous_**

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Non, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, Oui je le vis toujours très mal. Merci._**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ginny se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude, ses muscles endoloris par ses activités de la veille protestèrent quand elle tenta de quitter son lit, mais elle ignora la douleur et se leva quand même. Ses examens de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas et chaque minute de révision qu'elle pourrait glaner entre ses autres activités était précieuse.

Elle s'adonna donc à sa routine matinale avant de s'installer à sa table à manger qui lui servait également de table de travail avec ses notes de cours et ses fiches de révision. Elle était plongée dans un chapitre particulièrement difficile sur les sorts de réanimation avancés quand des coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

Avec un juron étouffé elle déposa ses fiches et se leva, à tous les coups Miss Dolly, sa voisine âgée avait encore perdu son chat et venait la troubler dans ses études dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

\- Non Miss Dolly je n'ai pas vu votre cha- aaaargh

Elle avait commencé à parler avant même d'ouvrir la porte et elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce n'était pas Miss Dolly qui frappait à sa porte, mais l'homme qui était à l'origine de ses courbatures et de son manque de concentration.

\- J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Miss Dolly… fit Blaise avec un grand sourire

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, et pour répondre à ta question, j'apporte le petit déjeuner répondit l'italien en soulevant un sac de papier qui d'après l'odeur contenait des croissants encore chauds.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Va t'en.

Ginny aurait été plus convaincante si son ventre n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour protester bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait avalé qu'un café depuis son réveil. Sale traitre.

\- Ton estomac est au courant que tu n'as pas faim ? On ne dirait pas qu'il a reçu le mémo…

Pour toute réponse elle lui arracha le sac de croissants des mains (Ben quoi ? Il venait de l'interrompre elle méritait bien quelques viennoiseries pour sa peine non ?) Et tenta de lui refermer la porte au nez.

« Tenta » était bien évidemment le mot clé de la phrase puisque Blaise l'en empêcha prestement et s'engouffra dans l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester.

\- Eh bien entre donc ! Fais comme chez toi ne te gêne surtout pas

\- Merci ! Répondit-il choisissant d'ignorer son ton ironique. C'est cosy chez toi… Un peu petit cela dit… On croirait qu'avec ce que tu gagnes tu vivrais dans un endroit plus grand.

Ginny préféra ignorer ses interrogations, elle n'avait pas à lui expliquer que tout ce qu'elle gagnait passait dans ses études. Elle vivait dans un appartement aux dimensions modestes, et l'avait meublé avec le minimum. C'était un endroit ou dormir et étudier, pas vraiment un foyer.

\- Pour la dernière fois, qu'est ce que tu fais là Blaise ? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

\- Je voulais te revoir, et ton adresse n'est pas vraiment difficile à obtenir

\- Eh ben si tu veux me voir, tu connais la procédure, tu m'appelles et tu prends rendez-vous…

\- Justement… je crois que j'ai un petit problème avec – comment tu as dit déjà ? – Ah oui ! la procédure ! je n'ai pas très envie d'attendre encore une semaine pour te revoir.

\- Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis là pour satisfaire tes envies ?

Il haussa un sourcil à sa question.

\- ok, rectifia Ginny, je me suis mal exprimée ! En quoi le fait que tu ne puisses pas attendre une semaine me concerne t-il ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait renégocier notre entente, peut être opter pour quelque chose d'un peu plus exclusif… Mais d'abord je voudrais savoir une chose,

\- Laquelle ? demanda la gryffondor d'un ton suspicieux

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi cette activité…

Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche qu'il commença à les regretter; il pouvait voir la colère monter en elle comme du mercure dans un thermomètre. Ginny avait pris une grande inspiration et par réflexe, Blaise s'était mis à chercher des yeux la sortie la plus proche. Il n'aurait peut être pas du se mêler de ses affaires avec autant d'arrogance…

\- Non mais je rêve ! De quel droit ! Comment oses tu Blaise Zabini ! Quoi ? Parce qu'on a couché ensemble une fois, une fois pour laquelle tu m'as grassement payée, je te rappelle, tu penses avoir ton mot à dire sur la manière dont je mène ma vie ? Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Sors de chez moi !

Au lieu de ça, Blaise s'était calmement assis à sa table de travail ou trainaient encore ses manuels et ses parchemins.

\- Je suis désolé si ma manière de faire est un peu… brusque. Loin de moi l'idée de te dire comment mener ta vie mais j'ai besoin de savoir quel besoin te pousse à faire cette activité pour savoir qu'est ce que je pourrais te proposer en échange du fait que tu me prennes pour seul client…

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse cinglante mais referma sa bouche prestement, partagée entre l'indignation et un vague intérêt…

Blaise pendant ce temps avait reporté son attention sur les parchemins sur la table, il parcourut les titres des manuels et les notes de cours. Et la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit.

Sachant qu'il avait de toute façon déjà deviné l'essentiel, Ginny lui raconta tout. Pour la première fois, elle dévoila volontairement sa double vie. Comment son rêve de jouer au quidditch s'était effondré, comment elle s'était tournée vers la médicomagie, et la dette exorbitante qu'elle avait contractée pour mener à bien ses études.

Au bout de son récit, Blaise la fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable, et un silence inconfortable s'installa alors qu'il la contemplait sans ciller.

Il finit par reprendre la parole

\- Bien alors je pense que notre accord sera simple. Si tu acceptes, je paierais la totalité de ta dette, ainsi que les frais pour les deux années qu'il te reste, je pendrais aussi en charge toutes tes autres dépenses, tu pourras démissionner de ton job de serveuse chez Fortarôme et la seule chose dont tu auras à te préoccuper, c'est de tes études…

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Deux ans me semblent raisonnable…

\- Six mois…

\- Dure en affaire à ce que je vois, commenta t-il d'un air appréciateur, un an, c'est ma dernière offre.

Ginny était partagée. D'un côté, ce que Blaise lui proposait lui permettrait de mettre un terme à ce métier qu'elle détestait. Elle n'aurait plus à partager le lit d'hommes qui lui donnaient la nausée et faire semblant d'apprécier ce qu'ils lui faisaient.

Sa dette serait payée et elle aurait l'esprit tranquille pour terminer son apprentissage de médicomage. En revanche, elle serait à la merci de Blaise, et sa nature indépendante semblait se rebeller contre ce fait.

Plusieurs années dans sa situation actuelle, ou un an de contrat avec Blaise ?

Honnêtement, choix était facile.

\- J'accepte… à une condition.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné… marmonna l'italien

\- J'ai un dernier rendez-vous, je dois accompagner un client à un évènement, il a payé d'avance, je ne peux pas annuler,

\- Je le rembourserais, avec les intérêts

\- Non Blaise, je ne peux pas te dévoiler qui c'est, j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité tu te rappelles ? Laisse moi juste y aller…

Blaise resta silencieux quelques instants, et elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la condition qu'elle venait de poser. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne retirerait pas son offre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Blaise venait de lui redonner de l'espoir.

\- D'accord… finit-il par concéder à contre cœur – mais j'ai aussi une dernière condition, tu viendras vivre avec moi…

\- Pardon ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?

\- Réfléchis, mon duplex est beaucoup plus proche de Ste Mangouste et de la fac, tu n'auras plus à payer de loyer et tu auras une chambre et un espace de travail a toi !

\- Non, Blaise, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi, il y'a trop de choses à prendre en compte, à commencer par le fait que je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer à ma famille. Je peux passer les weekends, et deux nuits dans la semaine à ton appartement, si tu le souhaites.

\- Les weekends et trois nuits de semaine, non négociable, répondit Blaise du tac au tac

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre;

\- Entendu. Les weekends, et trois nuits pendant la semaine.

\- Bien, conclut Blaise en l'attirant a lui, a présent qu'on est parvenu à un accord que dirais tu d'officialiser les choses ?

Il avait parlé avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcils suggestif et Ginny n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Une partie de son esprit lui rappela qu'elle était supposée étudier, mais d'un autre côté, Blaise venait de lui faciliter infiniment la vie, il méritait bien un petit bonus.

Cette fois ci, elle initia leur baiser. Elle s'était laissée surprendre la dernière fois et elle l'avait sous estimé, ca n'arriverait plus.

Elle l'embrassa avec la fougue de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à prouver, ce qui était son cas.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec une ardeur égale, faisant glisser des mains le long de son dos avant d'empoigner son derrière à pleines mains. Elle même avait les mains dans ses cheveux.

⁃ Où est ta chambre ? demanda y-il contre ses lèvres

Oh non... Pensa Ginny, hors de question que je te laisse prendre le contrôle, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis aux commandes.

⁃ Pourquoi es tu si pressé ? murmura t-elle en retour

Sans cesser de l'embrasser elle le dirigea vers la chambre

Quelque part entre la cuisine et le lit Blaise avait perdu sa chemise et les mains expertes de Ginny étaient entrain de lui retirer son pantalon.

Non, il était sensé être au contrôle comment s'était il retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Il essaya de retirer le t-shirt qu'elle portait mais elle l'en empêcha d'une petite claque sur la main avant de le pousser sur le lit. Ses chevilles étant prises dans son pantalon, Blaise n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber à la renverse sur les couvertures.

Elle grimpa après lui et commença à parcourir sa peau de baisers aériens. Elle remonta le long de ses cuisses, contourna son érection palpitante qui réclamait son attention et traça du bout de la langue le V de ses abdominaux inférieurs.

Elle pouvait sentir des frissons parcourir son corps, mais il était toujours trop maitre de lui même à son goût. Il était temps qu'elle lui montre ce qu'elle savait faire.

⁃ Est-ce-que tu me fais confiance ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il hocha la tête.

⁃ Bien, murmura t'elle en retour

Une incantation non verbale plus tard, et Blaise était attaché aux quatre coins du lit, ses vêtements avaient disparu, le laissant dans une position incroyablement vulnérable. Ginny se releva lentement et commença à se déshabiller sans rompre le contact visuel entre eux. Elle retira son t-shirt avec une lenteur exaspérante, révélant l'absence de soutien gorge.

Ses seins pâles, fermes se dressaient fièrement devant lui et il aurait tout donné pour refermer ses lèvres sur les mamelons rosés qui pointaient vers lui. Malheureusement, plus il tentait de se défaire de ses liens, plus ces derniers se resserraient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Plutôt que de se lever pour retirer son short, elle s'empara de sa baguette et le fit disparaitre, révélant une simple culotte de coton bleu marine bordée de dentelle de la même teinte.

Ginny se remit à califourchon sur une de ses jambes, sa baguette toujours en main, et murmura une incantation inconnue de Blaise. Il sentit son corps se contracter, anticipant les effets du sort que Ginny venait de lancer, mais rien. Il se demanda presque si elle avait réussi le sort.

Confiante, la gryffondor posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et retourna son attention vers lui.

Elle se pencha vers Blaise et traça avec sa langue une ligne de son nombril à son cou.

Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Blaise. Il avait ressenti sa langue _partout_ sur son corps sauf la ou il en avait réellement besoin. Il comprit alors que le sort qu'elle avait jeté avait pour but de multiplier ses sensations. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir sa réflexion sur le sujet, le peu de sang qui restait dans son cerveau plia bagages pour se diriger vers la région sud de son anatomie.

Ginny était partout à la fois. Littéralement. Il ressentait les caresses de sa langue partout sur son corps à tel point qu'il ne savait pas avec certitude où elle était. Mais malgré tout, elle évitait son érection palpitante qui à l'instant même réclamait désespérément son attention.

\- Ginny… marmonna t-il les dents serrées

\- Oui, répondit-elle en levant vers lui de grands yeux faussement innocents.

Garce. Elle savait qu'elle le tenait par les couilles. Littéralement. Attendez un peu qu'elle le détache…

\- S'il te plait …

\- S'il me plait ?

\- Arrête de me torturer… Je t'en prie…

\- Te torturer ? Je croyais que j'étais entrain de te donner du plaisir comme jamais tu n'en as eu… Il faut bien que tu en aies pour ton argent…

\- Ginevra… gronda Blaise

Sa voix avait pris un ton menaçant qui ne semblait nullement impressionner la gryffondor, bien au contraire, le rictus qu'elle arborait se mua en un sourire carnassier.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et avant qu'il n'aie pu prévoir ce qu'elle comptait faire, il sentit sa bouche se refermer sur son gland. La sensation de ses lèvres pulpeuses sur cette partie sensible, combinée aux effets du sort qu'elle lui avait jeté lui fit émettre un son qu'il nierait avoir produit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle continua à jouer avec lui, alternant les coups de langue avec des mouvements de va et vient plus ou moins rapide.

Blaise n'allait jamais tenir. Il était déjà prêt à exploser en elle et sentait monter en lui l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il était presque au point de non retour quand elle arrêta tout, et un grondement de frustration résonna dans la petite chambre de la gryffondor.

Ginny se redressa, et croisa le regard de son amant. Elle pouvait lire la fureur dans ses yeux, mêlée à un désir sauvage.

Il y'avait forcément une loi contre le fait d'être aussi beau, pensa t-elle soudainement.

Doucement, avec des mouvements d'une lenteur agonisante, elle retira sa culotte, et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de son membre. Elle le plaça à son entrée et commença une descente tout aussi lente.

Blaise ferma les yeux, les dents serrées, dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir sur le coup. Ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Mais il savait que son effort ne servirait à rien, il était deux doigts de son orgasme il pouvait le sentir.

Dans un dernier mouvement de la part de Ginny, il fut complètement en elle. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations, pour calmer le sang qui pulsait furieusement dans ses veines.

Ok… tout était sous contrôle, avec un peu de chance il pourrait retenir son org…

Sans prévenir, Ginny se contracta avant de se relever et s'abaisser a nouveau sur lui dans un mouvement rapide.

Toute pensée consciente disparut et Blaise se sentit trembler sous l'effet d'un violent orgasme.

Ginny n'avait jamais autant apprécié voir un homme en proie au plaisir, et elle continua d'onduler doucement tout en l'admirant. Les yeux fermés la tête rejetée en arrière, Blaise était une vision de virilité.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier reprit un semblant de contenance, et qu'elle l'eut libéré, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme, dit-il

\- Je t'ai regardé en avoir, ça me suffit. Ce moment n'était pas pour moi, il était pour toi.

Au lieu de répondre, Blaise se redressa et la tira vers lui. Elle était étendue sur le dos et il écarta ses jambes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, lui adressant un sourire appréciateur quand il vit à quel point elle était flexible. Il prit un moment pour la regarder, et son regard s'attarda entre ses jambes, sur sa féminité qu'elle devinait rose et moite de désir.

 _Magnifico…_ l'entendit elle murmurer alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

Quand elle sentit sa bouche se refermer sur son clitoris sans préambule, elle sursauta, mais les mains de l'italien sur ses hanches la maintinrent fermement contre le lit.

Il entreprit alors de lui rendre chaque frisson de plaisir qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'elle jouisse à son tour, répétant son nom comme une litanie.

Il remonta alors vers elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu fasses ça hein ? demanda t-elle l'air mi-amusé mi- réprobateur

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que je suis le genre d'amant qui laisse sa partenaire sur sa faim, j'ai une réputation à maintenir après tout.

À ces mots une ombre passa sur le visage de la rousse. Tellement vite que Blaise crut presque qu'il l'avait imaginée. Mais non, elle avait bien été là.

Serait-elle jalouse ? Il espérait que oui… Au moins il saurait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir des choses qui allaient bien au delà de leur relation physique.

Ce soir là, bien après que Blaise soit parti, non sans l'avoir prise une seconde fois dans son lit, et une autre sous la douche pour faire bonne mesure, Ginny se prépara une dernière fois, à rencontrer un client. Comme elle l'avait dit au serpentard, elle s'était engagée auprès de ce dernier et ne pouvait pas désister.

Heureusement, il s'agissait juste de l'accompagner à un évènement, rien de plus. Parfois son travail se résumait à ça, et c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'apprécier d'avoir des mains étrangères se poser sur son corps. Surtout après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre avec Blaise.

À la pensée de ce dernier, une vague de chaleur l'envahit et les images de leur journée l'assaillirent.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à lui de cette manière. Il était un client. Un client particulier certes, mais un client. Il lui offrait l'opportunité de ne plus faire de travail qu'elle haïssait, et de finir ses études sans avoir à se préoccuper de ses finances.

Non. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de tomber amoureuse de Blaise Zabini.

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle prit son sac et se prépara à transplaner au point de rendez-vous ; elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser ses clients venir la chercher chez elle.

Il était là, ponctuel comme toujours. C'était un homme attirant, même si il n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais quelque chose en lui l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise.

 _Allez Ginny. C'est la dernière fois._

* * *

 _Petite remarque sortie de nulle part : Avant cette fic je ne crois pas que j'ai eu à écrire autant de fois les mots clitoris et orgasme.(Je vous ai prévenus que ça sortait de nulle part. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit et il fallait que je le dise lol)_

Voila pour ce chapitre ! Avis ? Commentaires ? Critiques ? Je vous écoute :)

À Bientôt pour la suite :)


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Hello les loulous !**_

 _ **Alors le chapitre 4 est un peu plus court, mais essentiel à la trame et je pense que vous comprendrez en le lisant. J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière de diviser les chapitres et celle-ci me paraissait plus cohérente.**_

 _ **Je ne vous retiens pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir l'identité du client mystère :)**_

 _ **Reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Berenice : Oui on comprend que Ginny ait sauté sur l'occasion (Surtout qu'elle a un faible pour Blaise même si elle ne l'admet pas encore). Tu verras dans ce chapitre qui est le fameux client XD. Merci pour ton commentaire et Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Blaise s'ennuyait à mourir.

Merlin seul savait pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à ce bal. Probablement parce que sa mère avait senti sa bonne humeur et s'était empressée d'en profiter pour le convaincre de participer à ce Gala caritatif qu'elle organisait chaque année. Cette fois-ci, les dons seraient versés au fonds de Poudlard pour les élèves démunis, afin de les aider à payer leur scolarité et leur matériel scolaire.

Blaise savait pertinemment que sa mère était suffisamment riche pour donner elle même l'équivalent de ce qu'elle collecterait avec ce bal sans sourciller. Mais Paloma Zabini ne pouvait juste pas rater une occasion d'organiser une fête et exhiber son mari du moment. Ces jours-ci elle était mariée à un peintre Allemand. Où était-ce un écrivain Belge ? Honnêtement, il ne savait plus trop. Heureusement que malgré ses nombreux mariages, elle avait gardé le nom Zabini, sinon elle passerait sa vie à apporter des changements à son état civil.

Toujours était-il qu'il aurait mille fois préféré être chez lui, de préférence en compagnie de Ginevra qu'ici. Et il n'avait même pas Drago pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce dernier, le sale traitre, avait décidé comme par hasard d'improviser une petite escapade en amoureux à Barcelone avec Hermione.

Jusque là, l'essentiel de sa soirée avait consisté à vider des flûtes de champagne, esquiver sa mère et ses tentatives de lui présenter des écervelées de bonne famille, et tenter de garder Ginevra Weasley hors de ses pensées. Les deux premières activités avaient été plus ou moins fructueuses, et la troisième un échec magistral.

Il pouvait presque encore la sentir contre lui, son odeur, son gout. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait et ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il était tellement obsédé par le souvenir de sa journée avec la gryffondor que lorsqu'il la vit, il crut d'abord à un tour de son imagination.

\- Est ce que c'est Ginny Weasley qui vient d'arriver ? demanda Théo Nott à côté de lui

\- Non, je ne crois pas, non répondit Blaise d'une voix blanche sans quitter la gryffondor des yeux

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il savait qu'ils étaient faux. Oui c'était bel et bien Ginevra Weasley qui venait d'arriver au bras de…

Ernie Macmillan !?

La gryffondor était sublime dans une robe rose pâle. Une longue fente révélait une jambe au galbe parfait et Blaise sentit une vague de désir l'envahir. Rapidement suivie par une fureur sans bornes quand Macmillan passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Ginny était tout sourires, mais il lui manquait l'éclat qui apparaissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était vraiment joyeuse. Elle jouait un rôle.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de se conduire en homme des cavernes et la trainer chez lui par les cheveux était le fait qu'à partir de demain, plus personne ne poserait la main sur elle excepté lui.

Cela dit, ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie d'en coller une au poufsouffle. Ginevra devrait être la avec lui, accrochée a son bras et pas a celui de ce bon à rien de Macmillan.

Blaise s'empara d'une flute de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par la, et la vida en quelques gorgées. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez d'alcool dans le breuvage pétillant pour calmer sa jalousie. Où était le whisky pur feu quand on en avait besoin ?

Et c'est à ce moment que le satané Poufsouffle eut le culot de se diriger vers lui.

\- Zabini ! L'interpela t-il sur le même ton pompeux qu'il avait toujours utilisé

\- MacMillan, répondit Blaise entre ses dents serrées

\- Content de te revoir, tu te rappelles de Ginny Weasley ? Bien sûr que tu t'en rappelles, c'était une des filles les plus populaires de son année.

Ginny le fusilla du regard, mais occupé qu'il était à se jeter non pas des fleurs mais des bouquets entiers, Macmillan ne la remarqua pas. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua la manière dont les poings de Blaise s'étaient serrés. Non, Ernie continua à babiller sans interruption sur son sujet préféré: lui même. Et dire que Blaise croyait que son meilleur ami était égocentrique; à coté d'Ernie Macmillan, Drago était un modèle d'humilité et de modestie.

Le regard du serpentard se posa brièvement sur Ginny et croisa le sien. La lueur de désir qu'il y lut ne fit rien pour apaiser son envie de jeter le poufsouffle hors du château de sa mère et enfermer Ginny dans les donjons et la faire sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie son propre nom.

Finalement Macmillan dut s'ennuyer du son de sa propre voix car il commença à lui poser des questions, et Blaise n'eut d'autre choix que d'entamer une conversation forcée avec lui. Si Paloma apprenait qu'il se comportait autrement qu'en parfait gentleman à une de ses réceptions, il ne finirait jamais d'en entendre parler. MacMillan était mortellement ennuyeux. Il était sous secrétaire auprès du chef du département de la coopération magique internationale, et pensait qu'il avait le travail le plus important au monde. Blaise, qui devait souvent travailler avec ce département, vu le domaine dans lequel son entreprise évoluait, savait que le petit enfoiré n'avait pas plus d'autorité que le sorcier qui distribuait des badges a l'entrée du ministère. S'il ne venait pas d'une riche famille de sang-purs, Blaise se demanderait comment Ernie pouvait assumer les tarifs de la gryffondor à ses côtés.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, Ernie prit enfin son congé, pour aller ennuyer une autre personne qu'il avait reconnu dans la foule des invités. Ce qui était a la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose, d'un côté, il n'aurait plus à compter a rebours dans sa tête pour se retenir de lancer un maléfice au Poufsouffle arrogant, mais aussi, il n'aurait plus la proximité de Ginny. Il continua donc à se mêler aux invités, tout en gardant un œil sur la chevelure rousse de la gryffondor.

.

.

Ginny était partagée entre l'envie de vider son verre au visage d'Ernie et celle de le planter là pour rentrer chez elle. Peut être pouvait-elle faire les deux ? Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir annulé. La seule chose qui l'avait motivée pendant toutes ces années était sa dette auprès des gobelins. A présent qu'elle savait que cette dernière serait payée, elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de laisser un homme poser ses mains sur elle pour de l'argent.

Et Macmillan semblait vouloir plus qu'une accompagnatrice, ce soir. Ce n'était pas ce sur quoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord évidemment, mais à mesure que le Poufsouffle vidait des flûtes de champagnes, ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses et à plusieurs reprises, Ginny dut s'emparer de sa main pour la replacer à un endroit plus approprié.

Quand il tenta d'empoigner son derrière tout en parlant à un employé de Gringotts elle n'y tint plus.

\- Ernie, est ce que je pourrais te voir en privé un moment s'il te plait,

\- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier sur un ton supposé être charmeur mais qui ne servit qu'à provoquer une vague nausée en elle

Il la suivit et elle se dirigea vers les jardins, le bruit de la réception s'amenuisant à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la pénombre des jardins. Elle repéra une pergola avec de petits bancs en pierre blanche. Elle s'y installa avec lui.

Grave erreur, car Ernie, semblait-il avait mal interprété sa requête de la suivre dans un endroit plus isolé.

\- Je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas souffla t-il avant de tenter de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ginny sursauta et se leva immédiatement.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi tu m'as engagée aujourd'hui,

\- Et alors ? Le programme a changé, quelle importance ? J'ai de l'argent, je peux te payer

La gryffondor le contempla avec un air de dégoût profond et se demanda comment elle avait pu le supporter pendant tous ce temps.

\- Tout ça s'arrête aujourd'hui MacMillan. Plus de services, plus d'appels. J'ai décidé d'arrêter.

\- Arrêter ? Répéta le blond avec un rire sans joie

\- Oui, ce n'est pas des call girls qui manquent, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quoi ? Tu me laisses tomber ?

\- Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ce n'était pas très compliqué pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas l'incrédulité du poufsouffle.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier passait par une multitude d'émotions, et elle vit peu à peu son visage se transformer en un masque de rage.

\- Je crois que dans ta précipitation, tu as oublié un petit détail. JE te paie alors JE décide quand c'est fini,

\- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Je ne suis pas ta chose MacMillan ! Tu me payais pour un service et j'ai décidé que je ne le ferais plus, je ne suis pas entrain de demander ta permission, je t'informe !

\- Ginny… reprit Ernie sur un ton qui se voulait calme et réfléchi, mais trahi par une note d'hystérie – sois raisonnable. Tu sais que tu as besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas être le seul à avoir ressenti cette connexion…

Ginny haussa les sourcils, surprise. Pouvait-il vraiment être obtus au point de croire qu'elle était attirée par autre chose que l'argent qu'il lui payait ?

\- Écoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai donné de fausses impressions, mais tout ceci était du business rien de plus. Il est bien stipulé dans notre contrat que chacune des parties peut mettre fin à l'accord sans préavis ni explications. Alors à présent, je vais rentrer chez moi et tu ne me contacteras plus jamais.

Elle se retourna dans l'intention de partir, mais elle avait a peine fait un pas que la main du blond se referma sur son bras et elle se sentit violemment projetée en arrière. Ernie la saisit par les épaules et la secoua sans ménagements.

\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale petite traînée, si tu penses que je vais te laisser me quitter comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Si cette affaire doit ce terminer, ce sera parce que JE l'aurais décidé, et en attendant, tu accourras à chaque fois que je te sifflerais comme la bonne petite chienne que tu es !

Une fureur sans nom s'empara de Ginny à ces mots et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais il la tenait par les deux bras et était plus fort, alors elle fit la seule chose logique (du moins à cet instant là): rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il la relâcha immédiatement, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée car un coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne l'aie vu venir. La violence du coup était telle qu'elle fut instantanément prise de vertige. Elle tituba et l'arrière de ses genoux heurta le banc en pierre sur lequel elle s'assit lourdement.

Mue par un instinct de protection, elle s'empara de sa baguette ingénieusement placée dans sa jarretière près de la fente de sa robe et lança le premier maléfice qui lui vint en tête.

\- Chauve furie !

Ginny n'attendit pas de voir si elle avait touché sa cible. Ce maléfice était sa spécialité et elle pouvait le faire dans son sommeil. Elle se leva et courut. Aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Elle alla dans la direction opposée à la salle de bal, vers le portail qui menait à l'extérieur du château des Zabini.

Dès qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait traversé la limite de transplanage, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et disparut. à aucun moment elle ne s'était retournée pour voir si Ernie était à sa poursuite.

Elle se tenait debout dans son salon, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adrénaline pulsant encore dans ses veines.

Puis elle croisa son propre regard dans un miroir. Sa robe était sale, et déchirée par endroits. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, non, le plus choquant c'était l'hématome pourpre qui entourait son œil droit et la coupure au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure.

 _Que diraient les membres de ta famille s'ils te voyaient dans cet état ?_ Interrogea sa conscience.

Et Ginny dans la solitude de son appartement, confrontée à la réalité de ce métier qu'elle exerçait depuis des années, fondit en larmes.

C'était comme si toutes les larmes qu'elle ne s'était pas permis de verser pendant toutes ces années étaient retenues par une digue et que cette dernière avait cédé.

Elle pleura pour sa carrière de quidditch qui s'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Elle pleura pour sa famille, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour devenir médicomage.

Elle pleura pour elle même, pour sa dignité et son honneur qu'elle avait bafouées pendant toutes ces années...

Et quand enfin son corps épuisé sembla à court de larmes, elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience avec gratitude.

* * *

 _ **Aïe... j'ai mal. Oui je sais je l'ai écrit mais j'en souffre aussi !**_

 _ **Qui a envie de coller une baffe à Ernie ? *lève la main comme Hermione en cours de potions***_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Je connais un certain serpentard qui ne va pas être content...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé son chapitre ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)**_

 _ **à Bientôt,**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bijour !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Je sais que vous attendiez tous la réaction de Blaise, et je ne vous fais pas plus attendre :)**_

 _ **Il est possible que je mette un peu plus de temps à publier le prochain chapitre parce qu'en le relisant j'ai décidé de rajouter certains détails, l'intrigue me semblait trop simpliste donc je vais essayer de la retravailler un peu. Mais le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne dans une semaine max.**_

 _ **Réponses au reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Yokiodu44 : ah ben oui il a gaffé le petit Ernie, mais crois moi, il va le regretter XD**_

 _ **Berenice : C'est un serpentard le Blaise, ils ont pratiquement inventé la vengeance alors oui je crois qu'on aura droit à une belle leçon de revanche :)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Blaise avait choisi de dormir au château après le bal, trop épuisé et saoul pour transplaner chez lui. A son réveil, il prit son petit déjeuner avec sa mère et son mari, qui il s'avérait était un écrivain allemand nommé Friedrich.

Sa mère était la plus belle sorcière qu'il lui ait été donné de voir (quoique ces jours-ci Ginevra lui faisait une sérieuse concurrence). Et il ne le disait pas parce qu'il était son fils, mais bien parce que c'était la réalité. Tous ses amis étaient d'accord avec lui. Paloma Zabini faisait partie de ces femmes capables de se tenir près d'une vélane sans se sentir menacées et sans que leur estime de soi n'en prenne un coup. Cette beauté, combinée à son passé amoureux plus que désastreux (elle avait été mariée sept fois) lui avait valu le surnom de Veuve Noire. Trois de ses ex maris étaient décédés, l'un s'était avéré être un maniaque violent qui avait osé _essayer_ de lever la main sur elle (on ne l'avait jamais revu après ça et Blaise était certain que sa mère y était pour quelque chose, il était juste incapable de le prouver) et les deux autres n'étaient juste pas assez bien pour elle et avaient fini par l'admettre et lui accorder le divorce.

Friedrich était le numéro sept chanceux; du moins Blaise espérait qu'il serait chanceux parce qu'il avait juré à sa mère que c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait son témoin de mariage (à un moment faut arrêter...) mais jusque là, tous semblait aller comme sur un balai volant.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Paloma la prenaient souvent pour une femme vénale, qui allait d'un homme fortuné à l'autre et accumulait les héritages. En réalité, sa mère était juste une romantique invétérée, elle était amoureuse de l'idée même de l'amour, et passait sa vie à sa poursuite. Blaise pensait qu'elle était juste une femme qui n'avait jamais appris à vivre seule, sans un homme à ses côtés, raison pour laquelle elle papillonnait d'un mari à l'autre.

Il échangea quelques banalités avec Friedrich, sans aller plus loin car il avait pour règle de ne jamais trop fraterniser avec les conjoints de sa mère. Car après tout, on ne savait jamais pour combien de temps ils seraient là. Il discuta également de ses entreprises avec Paloma. Cette dernière s'intéressait de près à son travail, même si elle même ne travaillait pas. Son immense fortune était gérée par des gobelins et par le fonds d'investissement des Malefoy, pendant qu'elle vivait une vie de loisirs entrecoupée par des oeuvres caritatives.

Quand enfin, Friedrich annonça qu'il devait retourner à l'écriture de son prochain ouvrage, Blaise en profita pour faire ses au revoir.

\- Mais je pensais que tu passerais la journée avec moi, bougonna sa mère. Tu ne viens jamais me voir, _amore (1),_ je me sens si seule dans ce grand château...

Il avait mis des années pour apprendre à résister à son chantage émotionnel, mais il y était finalement parvenu. Dommage pour elle parce que c'était vraiment une belle tentative, même venant d'une manipulatrice hors pair comme elle.

\- J'ai des affaires urgents à régler _mamma,_ mais je reviendrais te voir dans la semaine, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il se retourna et se dirigea prestement vers la cheminée sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il était certes, blindé contre son pouvoir de persuasion mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

.

.

En arrivant chez lui et la première chose que Blaise fit fut d'envoyer une lettre à Ginny.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard le hibou revint avec la lettre intacte, il choisit un autre oiseau, ignorant le regard profondément offensé du premier, et le renvoya avec la lettre.

Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner quand ce dernier revint lui aussi bredouille. Blaise se dirigea alors vers sa cheminée pour essayer d'accéder à l'appartement de Ginevra. Mais la cheminée de la gryffondor était bloquée. Il essaya même de l'appeler sur le téléphone sur lequel il lui avait parlé la première fois, mais il tomba sur son répondeur.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Il attrapa sa veste, son téléphone et ses clés, et transplana devant l'appartement de la gryffondor. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper à la porte.

\- Ginevra Weasley ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans les cinq prochaines secondes je vais la démolir moi-même.

Aucune réponse.

\- Cinq… quatre… trois… deux…

\- Que me veux-tu ?

Sa voix était cassée, et a peine plus haute qu'un souffle. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ?

\- Ginevra ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Es-tu malade ?

\- Non…

\- Alors ouvre la porte, peu importe ce qui te tracasse je suis certain qu'on peut trouver une solution

\- Va-t'en Blaise… s'il te plait

\- Hors de question, et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux me laisser entrer, ou je détruirais la porte et j'entrerais quand même.

Enfin, il entendit le déclic du verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ginny s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, mais garda le visage baissé vers ses pantoufles comme si la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers y était inscrite.

\- Ginevra ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- Ginevra, regarde moi.

Elle refusa, tournant la tête un peu plus. Tout doucement, il la saisit par le menton et la força gentiment à se tourner vers lui. Il vit alors la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Un énorme hématome recouvrait son œil droit qui était tellement enflé qu'elle parvenait a peine à l'ouvrir. Son œil gauche était également rouge et enflé, probablement à force de pleurer, et sa lèvre inferieure était divisée en deux par une coupure.

Une fureur noire s'empara de lui.

Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais ses jours étaient comptés.

\- _Cazzo (2) !_ Ginevra que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien dont tu devrais te préoccuper… répondit-elle avant de se retourner

\- À moi il me semble que quelqu'un a osé lever la main sur toi et oui, c'est a moi de m'en préoccuper, puisque tu as préféré te terrer ici plutôt que d'aller voir les aurors !

Il évita d'ajouter que c'était tant mieux qu'elle ne soit pas allée voir les aurors. Les plans de Blaise pour cette personne seraient infiniment plus douloureux qu'un séjour dans les cellules du ministère.

\- Pour leur dire quoi hein dis moi ? demanda Ginny qui sentait a nouveau la colère monter en elle – pour leur dire que je suis une PUTE à mes heures perdues et que mon client a mal pris le fait que je ne travaille plus pour lui ?

Blaise fut muet de surprise quelques secondes, avant de demander d'une voix dangereusement basse

\- C'est _Macmillan_ qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Blaise…

\- Réponds moi !

Son visage exprimait une telle fureur que Ginny recula d'un pas, un air alarmé sur son beau visage.

L'expression de Blaise passa alors de la colère au désarroi en une fraction de seconde.

Doucement, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ginevra… n'aies pas peur de moi je t'en prie, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ma colère n'était pas contre toi.

\- Je sais… je suis juste un peu traumatisée.

\- Je comprends… mais tu es en sécurité maintenant, je ne te quitterais pas des yeux. Et Macmillan ne touchera plus jamais à un seul de tes magnifiques cheveux, _dolcezza (3)_. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il la garda dans ses bras un long moment, puis quand elle fut plus calme, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre ou il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, avant de remonter les couvertures sur son corps. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la laisse seule. Blaise lui assura qu'il ne serait parti que deux minutes, et elle le regarda partir, avec une expression qui lui fendit le cœur.

Il transplana et comme promis, moins de deux minutes plus tard il était de retour avec une petite bouteille contenant un liquide jaune. De l'essence de dictame.

Ginny en avait toujours chez elle en temps normal, mais la veille, alors qu'elle en avait eu besoin, elle ne put en trouver nulle part dans son appartement. Il était trop tard pour se rendre chez un apothicaire et elle avait bien trop honte d'en demander à ses amis, elle ne pourrait pas assumer les inévitables questions qu'ils poseraient.

Blaise fit apparaitre une lingette et un bol d'eau froide. Avec une infinie précaution, il nettoya le contour de son œil, et la blessure sur la lèvre avant d'appliquer la potion. Après une légère sensation de brulure, elle se sentit infiniment mieux. Elle voyait déjà beaucoup mieux avec son œil droit et elle sentait que sa lèvre était moins enflée.

Blaise s'allongea ensuite à côté d'elle, et une fois dans ses bras, toute la fatigue des dernières heures, combinée au manque de sommeil eut raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

.

.

Blaise par contre était parfaitement éveillé. Il avait fait de son mieux pour barricader ses émotions et s'occuper de Ginevra en priorité. À présent qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et qu'il était seul avec ses pensées meurtrières, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas quitter son lit pour aller à la recherche du connard qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Jamais il n'aurait cru Macmillan capable d'une telle violence. Certes, c'était un idiot pompeux et imbu de sa personne, mais rien en lui n'indiquait qu'il pouvait se montrer violent. Une boule de culpabilité se forma dans son ventre. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si il avait insisté pour que Ginevra ne se rende pas à ce rendez-vous, ou si il l'avait mieux surveillée pendant la soirée, si il était parti à sa recherche lorsqu'il avait remarqué son absence, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ginevra, sa douce Ginevra avait été battue par sa faute. Des larmes de rage lui brulèrent les yeux à cette pensée.

Lorsque Blaise fut certain qu'elle était profondément endormie et qu'il put sortir du lit sans la réveiller, il se leva lentement, veillant à ne pas troubler son sommeil.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Drago, remerciant intérieurement Granger de les avoir tous convertis à ce mode de communication.

Ce dernier décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.

\- Zabini, j'espère pour toi que quelqu'un est mort ou entrain de mourir, parce que c'est la seule raison qui vaudrait la peine que tu interrompes ce que je faisais.

\- J'ai besoin d'un alibi.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Puis il entendit du mouvement et devina que Drago était entrain de s'éloigner pour lui parler sans Hermione dans les parages. Il entendit une porte se fermer et Drago enchaina aussitôt.

\- Putain Zabini, dans quel bordel t'es tu encore fourré ?

\- Aucun. Pour le moment, rétorqua calmement son ami

\- Alors pourquoi, au nom du testicule gauche de Salazar, as-tu besoin d'un alibi ?

\- Parce que je vais tuer quelqu'un répondit Blaise toujours aussi calme

\- Pour l'amour de Circée, Blaise tu ne peux pas juste te lever un matin et décider de tuer quelqu'un ! Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais il se trouve que c'est illégal ! Dois-je te rappeler que la sentence pour un meurtre c'est une perpétuité à Azkaban ou une séance de bisous mortels avec un détraqueur ?

\- Et c'est exactement pour ces raisons qu'il me faut un alibi.

Blaise pouvait mentalement voir Drago se pincer l'arête du nez, probablement pour s'exhorter à la patience

\- ok. Dis moi au moins qui tu veux tuer… Bon sang de bonsoir Hermione va me charcuter si jamais elle entend ne serait-ce qu'un murmure de cette histoire.

\- C'est pourquoi qu'elle n'en saura rien, et non, je ne peux pas te dire de qui il s'agit…

\- Tu espères vraiment que je t'aide et que je mente à ma fiancée sans que tu me dises dans quoi je m'embarque ?

\- Tu te rappelles l'année après notre graduation, lorsque je t'ai sorti du pétrin avec les russes et que tu as juré que la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin d'une faveur tu m'aiderais sans poser de questions ? Eh bien j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui, de cette faveur.

Drago fut silencieux un moment, puis poussa un long soupir. Blaise l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « putains de serpentards de merde qui n'oublient jamais rien ».

\- Très bien, dis moi juste où et quand, et on s'organisera. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas après qui tu en as, ni ce qu'il ou elle a fait mais cette personne ne vaut probablement pas la peine que tu risques une vie à Azkaban ou un baiser du détraqueur, alors tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas pas la tuer. Tu peux lui refaire le portrait, torturer, arracher un membre ou deux, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas la tuer, nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, Zabini et nous avons passé des années à le prouver au monde sorcier. Alors n'en deviens pas un.

Il y'avait une note de supplication dans la voix de Drago que Blaise n'avait jamais entendue. Après un moment de silence, il s'entendit répondre

\- Très bien, je ne le tuerais pas.

\- Il s'agit donc d'un homme.

\- Oui. Et non, je ne compte toujours pas te dire de qui il s'agit.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Après quelques minutes de conversation durant lesquelles Drago essaya sans succès de découvrir l'identité de la future victime, Blaise retourna auprès de Ginny, qui dormait toujours paisiblement et s'allongea à ses côtés. Aussitôt elle se tourna et s'accrocha à lui alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Et à cet instant là, avec l'assurance que sa vengeance était proche, il put enfin trouver le sommeil.

.

.

Ginny se demandait pendant combien de temps elle pourrait continuer sans que Blaise ne se réveille.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'elle avait vue était le corps de Blaise, nu, à moitié caché par les couvertures, et honnêtement vu le corps qu'il avait, c'était une invitation à la débauche. Raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à couvrir son corps de baisers, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Mais quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle constata que le serpentard était toujours profondément endormi, elle se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait aller sans qu'il ne se réveille. Elle s'était relevée et avait écarté les couvertures, révélant la totalité de son corps d'athlète. Les baisers et les caresses avaient du faire leur effet car il arborait une érection qui réclamait son attention avec beaucoup d'insistance… et qui était-elle pour dire non ? Elle se pencha donc et le prit dans sa bouche, convaincue que cette fois-ci il se réveillerait.

Mais non, toujours rien.

Alors que sa bouche allait et venait sur son membre, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et de petits râles lui échapper, mais il était toujours inconscient. Ginny décida alors de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, d'abord parce qu'elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, et aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour l'avoir en elle.

Avec d'infinies précautions, elle se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui et le plaça à son entrée. Puis doucement, centimètre par centimètre, elle s'empala sur son membre rigide, retenant à grand peine ses propres gémissements.

Quand enfin il fut complètement en elle, elle tenta de se relever et s'abaisser à nouveau, mais deux mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes l'agrippèrent fermement par les hanches. En une fraction de seconde, Blaise s'était relevé et avait pivoté de telle sorte qu'il était à présent au dessus d'elle. Son regard aux pupilles dilatées brillait de désir et il arborait un sourire de prédateur. L'action avait été tellement rapide qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de crier ou de se débattre.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de profiter d'une personne inconsciente ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et commença à bouger en elle dans un rythme rapide.

Prise au dépourvu, elle n'eut d'autre choix que subir ses assauts et crier son nom de plaisir. Son orgasme était proche, mais elle avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire. Comme si il lisait ses pensées, Blaise se redressa, sans cesser ses mouvements, et ordonna:

\- Caresses toi

Aussitôt la main de Ginny descendit vers l'endroit ou leurs corps se rejoignaient, et ses doigts se mirent à jouer de leur propre accord avez son clitoris.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour sentir les vagues d'un orgasme fulgurant la secouer. Blaise suivit de près, gémissant son nom à son tour.

À bout de souffle, il se laissa rouler et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle, faisant face au plafond.

\- La prochaine fois que l'envie te prendra de me réveiller comme ça, ne te gêne surtout pas. C'était fantastique.

\- À quel moment t'es tu réveillé ? demanda la gryffondor curieuse

\- Dès que tes lèvres m'ont touché admit-il avec un sourire coupable

\- Et tu as fait semblant pendant tout ce temps ?

\- J'était curieux de voir jusqu'ou tu irais… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu serais du genre à profiter d'une pauvre personne inconsciente. Tu es délicieusement dépravée Ginevra Weasley.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui tira la langue (pas très mature, elle l'admettait).

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi Blaise ? demanda t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Cet arrangement, qu'attends tu que je fasse ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de définir un protocole particulier, j'aime la spontanéité.

\- Je ne dis pas de définir des règles ou quoi que ce soit, mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimerais que je fasse non ?

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de répondre;

\- J'aime l'idée de te trouver nue en rentrant du bureau. Si tu es entrain de te toucher c'est encore mieux. J'ai toujours eu ce fantasme de te surprendre entrain de te caresser.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait s'arranger, répondit la gryffondor avec un sourire en coin digne de Malefoy.

Elle reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux, et Blaise se surprit à appréhender ses prochaines paroles.

\- Concernant MacMillan…

Le corps du serpentard se tendit à ce nom et toute sa rage et sa culpabilité revinrent au galop.

\- J'ai décidé d'aller voir les aurors, continua Ginny

\- Non. Coupa Blaise

Le ton était sans appel et Ginny leva un regard surpris vers lui.

\- Je m'occuperais de Macmillan, n'y penses plus d'accord ? reprit son amant d'un ton plus doux

Ginevra prit une profonde inspiration et Blaise sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la direction que cette discussion allait prendre.

\- Zabini… tu ne peux pas mener mes batailles pour moi. Cette histoire me concerne et je vais m'en charger et faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début

\- Et je te répète que tu ne le feras pas. Tu crois peut-être que cette histoire ne concerne que toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tant que tu vis dans cette maison, tu es sous ma responsabilité et c'est a moi de m'assurer que Macmillan reçoive ce qu'il mérite

\- Blaise que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Ginny alarmée

\- Rien dont tu as besoin de te soucier, répondit-il calmement en déposant un baiser sur son front; je veux que tu oublies cet enfoiré, et que tu te concentres sur ce qui est important, c'est à dire tes études.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester quand il la coupa, à nouveau

\- Ginny je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégée, tu es une femme indépendante et j'ai vu jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour préserver cette indépendance, mais pour une fois dans ta vie, accepte de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de toi, et t'aider.

Après un moment de silence, Ginny se redressa vers lui, et l'embrassa, ce qui était probablement sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle capitulait. Blaise n'était que trop heureux de cette distraction. Il avait la ferme intention de passer les prochaines heures à lui faire oublier l'existence de Macmillan.

Puis il se chargerait personnellement de traquer le connard et lui ferait regretter cette même existence.

* * *

 _ **1: Amour**_

 _ **2: juron italien, un peu l'équivalent de "putain" en français**_

 _ **3: Ma douce, ou Sweetheart en anglais**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je sais pas vous mais j'ai pas envie d'être à la place d'Ernie. Surtout que je sais ce qui l'attend XD**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**_

 _ **À bientôt pour la suite,**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre 6 !_**

 ** _Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre dernier, je suis entrain de réécrire certaines parties et rajouter des éléments à l'histoire, mais je vais quand même me débrouiller pour publier au minimum une fois par semaine :)_**

 ** _Au programme pour ce chapitre, une vengeance made in serpentard et une nouvelle intrigue... Je n'en dis pas plus XD_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews et messages ça fait super plaisir !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Il fallut près de trois semaines à Blaise pour élaborer et mettre en place un plan sans faille pour faire payer à MacMillan l'audace qu'il avait eu de lever la main sur Ginny. Sa magnifique rousse pleine de vie. Un sourire illuminait son visage à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

Ces trois dernières semaines avec elle avaient été plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer lorsqu'il lui avait proposé cet accord. Ginny mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire tous ses désirs. Il se rappelait encore du premier soir ou il était rentré du travail et l'avait trouvée nue sur le canapé, les jambes écartées, occupée à se donner du plaisir. Il se rappelait également de la partie de jambes en l'air épique qui avait suivi. Le simple souvenir suffisait à le faire bander, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée vu qu'il était présentement au bureau et attendait un client important. Mieux valait penser à autre chose.

Pour en revenir à son plan, il avait passé trois semaines à apprendre les habitudes du Poufsouffle. Il avait commencé par charger Polly, son elfe le plus âgé de suivre discrètement sa cible et de lui faire un rapport tous les soirs.

Il s'avérait que MacMillan avait une routine bien définie et était extrêmement prévisible. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, et c'était parfait pour Blaise.

Il mettrait son plan à exécution ce soir même. Son alibi était déjà en place. Il avait organisé une réunion suivie d'un diner d'affaire avec quelques clients pour discuter d'un nouveau projet. Le diner aurait lieu dans un restaurant huppé et très fréquenté autant par le gratin du monde sorcier que par les paparazzis avides de potins. Drago prendrait du polynectar et irait au diner à sa place. Ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour intercepter Macmillan à la sortie de son match de quidditch hebdomadaire et lui faire regretter d'avoir croisé le chemin de Ginevra Weasley.

En parlant de Ginny, cette dernière était une boule de nerfs cette semaine, car elle passait ses examens de fin d'année, et il faisait de son mieux pour la soutenir. Cet après midi elle devait passer son dernier examen. Si elle les réussissait, il lui resterait une année d'internat et une autre de spécialisation. Bien sûr, sa dette était entièrement payée, Blaise y avait veillé et il avait même alimenté un coffre à Gringotts à son nom avec une coquette somme qui lui garantissait d'être a l'abri du besoin lorsqu'elle finirait ses études.

Mais ça bien sur, Ginny ne le savait pas encore. La petite gryffondor était si farouchement indépendante qu'il ne savait pas trop comment elle le prendrait, alors pour l'instant il préférait ne rien dire.

L'avantage au fait que Ginny soit si occupée, c'est qu'elle avait à peine sourcillé quand il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard. Elle lui avait répondu un « hun hum » distrait sans quitter des yeux ses fiches de révisions. Les cheveux relevés dans un chignon tenu par deux crayons et mâchonnant le bout de sa plume tout en marmonnant le contenu de ses notes, Ginny était absolument adorable lorsqu'elle étudiait.

.

À la fin de la journée il quitta son bureau et transplana à l'appartement de Drago et Hermione. Drago l'y attendait déjà, et Hermione était avec Pansy à un essayage pour sa robe de mariée.

Ayant accès à toutes sortes de potions vu que c'était son domaine, Drago s'était chargé de trouver le polynectar, et Blaise y avait ajouté une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Et puis que t'a fait cette personne au juste ?

\- Drago je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais, tu ne réussiras pas à avoir plus d'information que ça.

\- tout ceci ne te ressemble pas, Blaise, c'est un peu normal que je m'inquiète.

\- Tu me connais, je ne ferais pas tout ceci sans provocation, alors si je compte défoncer la gueule à ce connard, c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose pour le mriter. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance.

Drago l'observa un instant en silence, puis avec un soupir résigné, vida le contenu de la flasque qui contenait la potion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux Blaise Zabini se tenaient debout dans le salon de Drago.

Après un dernier briefing par Blaise pour s'assurer que son ami maitrisait le projet et pourrait mener la réunion sans problème, ce dernier retourna au siège des entreprises Zabini par la cheminée. Si jamais il était suspecté (ce qui était peu probable) les aurors verraient Blaise Zabini se rendre à l'appartement de Drago par la cheminée et revenir à son bureau. Personne ne pouvait se douter que le Blaise qui était parti et celui qui était revenu étaient deux personnes différentes. De l'extérieur, ça aurait tout simplement l'air de quelqu'un qui rend visite à son ami pour discuter de quelque chose et qui retourne à son lieu de travail.

Sous le couvert d'un sort de désillusion, il transplana dans l'allée adjacente au bar dans lequel Macmillan se rendait après chaque match de quidditch amateur auquel il participait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Tapi dans l'ombre tel une panthère il attendit que Macmillan fasse son apparition. Et comme tous les jeudi soirs, il arriva au bar vers dix huit heures, et en ressortit deux heures plus tard, légèrement titubant.

Il vit Macmillan dire au revoir aux deux coéquipiers qui étaient avec lui et lorsque ces derniers disparaissaient au coin de la rue, Blaise passa à l'attaque.

Un _pétrifictus totalus_ bien placé et Macmillan s'écroulait face contre terre. Blaise le fit léviter rapidement dans l'allée tout en s'assurant que personne n'avait rien vu, heureusement pour lui, la rue était déserte.

Blaise plaça un sort d'illusion et un _assurdiato_ sur l'allée. Toute personne qui regarderait dans sa direction verrait une allée vide.

Oui, ce n'était pas très légal comme magie, mais il n'était pas très fan de l'idée de finir à Azkaban contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

Enfin, il pointa sa baguette sur le poufsouffle et murmura _ennervatum_ ; il ne voulait pas profiter de l'inconscience de Macmillan, non, il voulait que cette ordure ressente chaque coup, chaque maléfice, qu'il sache ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à ce qui lui appartenait.

 _Ce qui lui appartenait ?_ Intervint sa conscience. Depuis quand considérait-il Ginny comme sienne ?

Certes elle vivait avec lui – _à cause du contrat_ , ajouta sa conscience sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé – ils se levaient ensemble tous les matins, prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, il l'embrassait et lui souhaitait bonne journée avant de transplaner à son bureau pendant qu'elle s'installait dans son salon pour réviser, ou partait en cours. Le soir ils cuisinaient ensemble, et se racontaient leurs journée, ou commandaient leur diner et mangeaient assis sur le tapis du salon.

Et bien sur il y'avait le sexe. Il avait pensé au début que l'effet qu'elle lui faisait s'estomperait avec le temps. Oh comme il avait eu tort. Plus il se perdait en elle et plus son besoin de la posséder était intense. Ces derniers temps, il avait la libido d'un adolescent pubère combinée à l'endurance d'un homme expérimenté. Pour le plus grand bonheur de sa lionne qui se montrait tout aussi insatiable que lui.

Décidant que le moment n'était pas à l'introspection, il mit de côté ces pensées et riva son regard bleu sur le blond qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

Quand ce dernier leva les yeux et le vit, un air de confusion apparut sur son visage.

Za… Zabini ? bégaya t-il – qu'est ce que…

BAM.

Il n'avait pas fini sa question quand le poing de Blaise s'était abattu sur son visage.

À la seconde ou Blaise avait donné le premier coup, c'était comme si une digue avait cédé en lui et toute la fureur qu'il avait contenue depuis plus de trois semaines l'envahit. Il donna un second coup, puis un troisième, complètement sourd aux appels à l'aide de Macmillan qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre alors que le serpentard le martelait de coups. Mais Blaise était plus grand et plus athlétique, le blond n'avait aucune chance. Macmillan s'effondra rapidement, et Blaise continua à le rouer de coups. Quand finalement, le blond sembla sur le point de perdre connaissance, il se redressa et s'empara de sa baguette qui jusque là était rangée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la pointa vers le Poufsouffle, pantelant.

Le mot était sur le bout de sa langue. _Endoloris,_ il lui suffisait de prononcer ces quatre syllabes, et Ernie Macmillan connaitrait la pire douleur de sa vie.

Mais la voix de Drago lui revint en tête « ne deviens pas cette personne », lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

Alors à la place, Blaise saisit le poufsouffle par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Que ceci te serve de leçon, Ginevra Weasley est hors limite. Si à l'avenir tu oses ne serait-ce que _respirer_ dans sa direction, tu es un homme mort. Si j'apprends que tu t'en es pris à une autre femme, tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban. Et ne pense même pas à aller voir les aurors, ce serait ta parole contre la mienne, et nous savons tous les deux que j'ai les moyens de faire de ta vie un enfer, Macmillan. Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ?

O… oui, croassa sa victime qui avait du mal à respirer

Pathétique, pensa Blaise avec une moue de dégoût.

 _Accio_ baguette.

La baguette du Poufsouffle s'envola vers lui et Blaise la brisa en deux sous le regard horrifié de son propriétaire. Puis il le stupéfia à nouveau avant de transplaner avec lui du côté moldu de Londres, où il l'abandonna dans une ruelle, derrière des bacs à ordures, là ou était sa place.

N'ayant pas de baguette et aucun moyen de contacter quelqu'un dans le monde sorcier, Macmillan passerait les prochaines semaines dans un hôpital moldu, où il subirait une convalescence lente et douloureuse au lieu de Sainte Mangouste où on l'aurait remis sur pied en un rien de temps.

C'est le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'il transplana à l'appartement de Drago, où il devait retrouver ce dernier avant de rentrer chez lui retrouver sa flamboyante rouquine qui devait avoir terminé son dernier examen.

.

.

Pour Ginny, l'heure était à la célébration. Elle en avait enfin fini avec ses examens et pouvait enfin se permettre de se détendre. Pour les trois prochains mois, elle aurait juste son stage d'été à Ste Mangouste.

L'année suivante, elle alternerait entre les cours et l'internat et au terme de cette dernière année elle serait officiellement médicomage et pourrait choisir sa spécialisation.

Elle était présentement allongée dans le canapé de Blaise, complètement nue, un verre de vin à la main, et attendait patiemment le retour de ce dernier. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait négligé cette dernière semaine en raison de ses révisions, et Blaise avait été un ange. Pas une seule fois il n'avait réclamé quoi que ce soit de sa part. Toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, l'initiative était venue d'elle.

 _Faire l'amour ?_ Pouvait-elle décrire ainsi ce que Blaise et elle faisaient ?

À y réfléchir, tous les autres mots, baiser, s'envoyer en l'air, semblaient vulgaires et dégradants pour décrire leurs ébats.

Ginny n'était pas aveugle, ni idiote, elle ressentait très bien la puissante connexion entre le serpentard et elle. Seulement voilà, elle était ici sous contrat. Et qu'arriverait-il si elle se laissait aller et tombait amoureuse de lui, et que le contrat venait à finir ?

Blaise Zabini était un homme influent et connu, elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'il risquerait sa réputation avec une ancienne prostituée. Même si elle était sure que jamais personne ne serait au courant de cette activité, ses accords de confidentialité avec tous ses clients le lui garantissaient. Ils étaient l'équivalent d'un serment inviolable et aucun d'entre eux n'oserait les briser.

Mais malgré cela, elle ne se leurrait pas. Ginny était consciente qu'elle était une phase dans la vie du serpentard, et à la fin de leur année de contrat, ils iraient chacun de leur côté. Alors pour l'amour de Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Son verre de vin était presque vide quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise. Et à la seconde ou elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle sut que quelque chose était différent.

Blaise était une personne assez intense de manière générale, mais à ce moment précis, il irradiait de lui quelque chose que Ginny n'arrivait pas à identifier.

C'est sans un mot qu'il se dirigea vers elle, et se pencha pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit sans hésitation.

Il y avait une sorte d'urgence désespérée dans la manière dont il l'embrassait, et une partie de son esprit se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Cependant, les délicieux assauts de l'italien sur sa personne freinèrent toute tentative de réflexion.

J'ai besoin de toi Ginevra, grommela t-il dans le creux de son cou entre deux baisers – je ne peux pas attendre

Alors prends moi souffla t-elle

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Leur étreinte fut brève et intense, et les laissa tous les deux écroulés sur le canapé, en sueur et pantelants.

Blaise ? fit Ginny quand elle eut reprit son souffle

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Est ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il la regarda pendant un bon moment, avant de finalement répondre

Oui, maintenant ça va…

Sa réponse était vague et évasive, mais Ginny savait que si il n'était pas prêt à lui dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, elle ne pouvait pas l'y forcer.

Blaise pouvait voir la curiosité de la rouquine suite à sa réponse, et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister. Lorsqu'il était rentré et l'avait trouvée nue sur le canapé, il avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de se perdre en elle. Et à présent que son désir avait été assouvi, il se surprenait à avoir toujours ce même besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Avec elle. En elle.

Ginevra Weasley était à lui.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre pour elle. Et si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter…

.

Après une semaine de repos bien méritée, aujourd'hui était le jour où Ginny commençait son stage d'été à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était à la fois excitée et nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir à faire à de vrais patients, au lieu des mannequins magiques qu'ils utilisaient en cours.

Blaise avait une réunion importante avec des sorciers mexicains, il était donc parti plus tôt après quelques mots d'encouragement et un baiser passionné qui l'avait laissée pantelante.

Ces derniers jours, ils étaient tombés dans une sorte de routine, et Ginny oubliait parfois la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait presque croire que Blaise et elle étaient un véritable couple. Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir, parlaient de leurs journées respectives, cuisinaient ensemble, débattaient d'une multitude de sujets, faisaient l'amour.

À ce point, Ginny était prête à admettre qu'elle se voilait la face depuis le début. Ça ne servait à rien de nier qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour l'italien, pas quand elle passait ses journées dans l'anticipation de le revoir et qu'il occupait ses pensées à chaque instant.

La question était de savoir comment elle allait supporter l'inévitable chagrin qu'elle aurait lorsque leur année serait terminée. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de profiter de chaque précieux moment qu'elle pouvait passer à ses côtés. Blaise était tellement attentionné qu'elle pouvait presque croire qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, et ça lui suffisait.

Quand elle se rendit dans la salle à manger, elle constata que plusieurs hiboux l'attendaient. Elle détacha les lettre et les oiseaux repartirent après avoir chacun reçu un peu de nourriture.

Elle tria rapidement le courrier et l'essentiel appartenait à Blaise. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière lettre, elle fut surprise de voir son nom. Qui savait qu'elle vivait ici ?

Soupçonnant que la lettre venait de Blaise, elle détacha le sceau et déroula le parchemin.

 _Tu m'appartiens, Ginny. Reviens moi._

 _Tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureuse._

Ginny retourna le parchemin, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de signature ni de nom; rien.

Si son nom n'était pas clairement mentionné dans la missive, elle penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais, les hiboux postaux ne se trompaient jamais de destinataire, même leur vieux hibou complètement sénile Errol n'avait jamais distribué de courrier au mauvais endroit.

Elle savait également que la lettre ne venait pas de Blaise, elle connaissait l'écriture de ce dernier, et ça n'aurait aucun sens qu'il lui dise « reviens moi ».

À court de théories, elle fourra la lettre dans son sac et se promit d'y repenser plus tard.

Mais quand à la fin de la journée elle revint de Ste Mangouste épuisée et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Blaise, elle ne pensa pas à la mystérieuse lettre une seule fois.

* * *

 _ **Dur dur la vie d'un aimant à emmerdes... Qui donc écrit à notre petite rouquine ?**_

 _ **J'espère que la revanche de Blaise a été à la hauteur de vos attentes :) j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis,**_

 _ **À bientôt**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Salut mes loulous !**_

 _ **Comme promis, le chapitre 7.**_

 _ **Beaucoup d'éléments de ce chapitre viennent d'y être ajoutés, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis entrain de réécrire certaines parties. Quand je commençait à publier, l'histoire comportait 23 chapitres, j'en ai fusionné certains alors je suis rendue à 20 chapitres pour l'instant, et c'est susceptible de changer.**_

 _ **Mais bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

\- Il est tellement beau, j'ai presque envie de tomber malade pour lui demander de m'examiner de plus près.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Sa collègue stagiaire Rebecca passait ses journées à admirer les beaux médicomages et guérisseurs avec qui elles travaillaient. Aujourd'hui elles étaient dans le service des Pathologies et Sortilèges dirigé par le très attirant Guérisseur-en-chef Bruce Von Bauer ou comme les internes l'appelaient, Dr. Von Sexy. Et ce dernier était en grande conversation avec Mr. Wyatt un patient à qui il expliquait les différentes étapes de son traitement pendant que Ginny, Rebecca et deux autres stagiaires se tenaient derrière lui et ses internes.

Sa vie se résumait à ça, ces derniers temps, rester en arrière et se faire la plus petite possible. En tant que stagiaire, elle était au bas de la chaîne alimentaire dand l'hôpital. Cela signifiait qu'elle se tenait derrière tout le monde et passait le plus clair de son temps à crever des abcès de diverses couleurs et à recevoir toutes sortes de fluides corporels et autres substances qui n'avaient pas leur place sur sa blouse ni dans ses cheveux. Mais Ginny ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, elle aidait des gens et apprenait énormément. Et ce n'était que passager, un jour, elle aussi serait guérisseuse. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle spécialité, mais elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait.

Quand Dr. Von Sexy – _Von Bauer_ corrigea la conscience de Ginny avec un air de réprimande qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'Hermione prenait parfois – finit de parler, il envoya ses internes vers un autre malade et se retourna vers Rebecca et Ginny pour leur donner des instructions sur le traitement à suivre et leur demander de surveiller l'état de Mr. Wyatt pour les prochaines heures. Il leur parlait à toutes les deux, mais son regard était fixé sur Ginny, et quand il remit à cette dernière le dossier du patient, il effleura sa main, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle sache que le geste était délibéré. Ginny leva des yeux surpris vers lui et il lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

Rebecca qui n'avait rien raté de l'action la regarda avec un grand sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un gloussement qui n'était pas sans rappeler Lavande Brown.

\- Je crois que Von Sexy en pince pour toi ! fit-elle finalement

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées, rétorqua Ginny sans grande conviction.

Car non, elle n'était pas naïve et savait quand un homme était attiré par elle.

Il fallait admettre qu'elle était flattée. Dr. Von Sexy – _Von Bauer, merde !_ s'exclama sa conscience – était un homme très attirant avec sa haute stature sa mâchoire carrée et son teint d'ébène. En d'autre circonstances, elle aurait accueilli ses avances avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme (même si en raison de son autre activité elle n'aurait pas pu y donner suite) mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était juste gênant. Déjà, ses études étaient sa priorité, et elle avait passé assez de temps à Ste Mangouste pour savoir que les relations entre guérisseurs et stagiaires ou internes ne finissaient pas toujours bien. En plus, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise en ce moment.

Elle refusa de s'attarder sur les implications de cette réflexion et commença à administrer les différentes potions prescrites par Dr. Von Bauer dans l'ordre et les quantités précisées par ce dernier.

.

.

Il était presque midi et demie quand Ginny arriva Chez Martine, un petit café non loin de Ste Mangouste ou elle déjeunait parfois avec ses collègues stagiaires. Aujourd'hui, elle y retrouvait Pansy et Hermione.

Le mariage d'Hermione et de Drago se rapprochait à grand pas et la gryffondor semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Hermione voulait un mariage simple, mais apparemment dans la tête de sa belle mère Narcissa, « simple » voulait dire cinq cent invités, un chapiteau de cristal, des sculptures de glace, des fées, plusieurs phénix et mille et une autres extravagances. Rien n'était trop beau pour le mariage de son fils unique et la gryffondor devait souvent lui rappeler que c'était son mariage à elle aussi.

Hermione avait beau rouspéter et grommeler, Ginny savait qu'au fond elle adorait Narcissa et ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, le charme et le pouvoir de persuasion de Drago ne venaient pas de Lucius, mais bien de sa mère.

Pansy elle aussi préparait son mariage avec Harry, qui aurait lieu un mois après celui d'Hermione, mais contrairement à cette dernière la serpentard contrôlait parfaitement la situation. C'était peut être dû au fait qu'Harry était incapable de lui dire non, le pauvre. Si elle lui demandait de décrocher la lune, il rouspèterait quelques instants et irait chercher son balai pour exaucer son vœu.

Ginny avait longtemps cru qu'elle en voudrait à Pansy d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Mais avec le temps, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse d'Harry, mais de l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que leur couple n'était pas fait pour durer. Pansy en revanche vivait pour lui, et ils se complétaient harmonieusement. La petite princesse de serpentard apportait du glamour et un soupçon de drame dans la vie parfois trop terne du gryffondor et en retour Harry faisait ressortir le côté sensible et vulnérable de Pansy. Cela ne voulait pas dire que leur couple était parfait, loin de là. L'impulsivité d'Harry combinée au tempérament explosif de Pansy avaient parfois donné lieu à des duels (oui, des duels) spectaculaires de la part du couple. Mais d'après ce que la serpentard leur avait dit, le sexe qui s'en suivait était tout aussi haut en couleurs.

Quand Pansy et Ginny parvinrent enfin à calmer les nerfs d'Hermione, la conversation se tourna vers Ginny et sa vie amoureuse, ou en l'occurrence, son absence de vie amoureuse.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressée par une relation en ce moment, fit Ginny pour les freiner dans leur élan; ma priorité c'est d'obtenir mon diplôme de médicomage et de pratiquer suffisamment pour devenir guérisseuse.

\- Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles ? fit Hermione, tu ne peux pas m'apprendre l'importance des études. Mais avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie c'est important aussi

\- On ne te demande même pas d'être dans une relation sérieuse, enchaîna Pansy, mais sors au moins, rencontre des gens, fais faire à ton vagin un peu d'exercice ! Je suis sûre que des toiles d'araignées commencent à se former là dedans tellement ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu d'action, le pauvre

Hermione qui était entrain de prendre une gorgée de son vin blanc avala de travers et émit un bruit à mi chemin entre le rire et la toux. Même Ginny devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue aux mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Pansy, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout de sa part.

 _Si seulement elle savait que mon vagin fait autant d'exercice qu'un athlète olympique ces jours-ci_ Pensa la gryffondor en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire en coin (Satané Blaise qui commençait à déteindre sur elle).

\- Désolée de te décevoir ma chère Pansy, mais mon vagin n'est pas en manque d'action, j'ai un petit ami vibrant fait parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Blah… fit Pansy avec un frisson exagéré… Tu admettras qu'un simulacre d'orgasme avec un vibro ne peut se comparer à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air intense et acrobatique

Une sorcière âgée qui passait près de leur table et avait entendu la réponse de Pansy leur lança « Vous feriez bien d'écouter votre amie jeune fille, c'est un sage conseil qu'elle vient de vous donner ».

Les trois amies se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Ginny accueillit la distraction avec joie car après ça, le sujet de la conversation revint sur les deux mariages en préparation et sa vie sentimentale fut vite oubliée.

.

Ce soir là, quand Blaise rentra du travail, Ginevra était occupée à préparer le dîner et une délicieuse odeur l'accueillit dès la porte d'entrée. Il défit sa cravate et retira sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où la gryffondor mélangeait le contenu d'une casserole avec une cuiller en bois tout en remuant allègrement son arrière train au rythme d'une chanson des Bizarr Sisters qui passait à la radio. Il se rapprocha à pas feutrés et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant sursauter au passage car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Blaise ! s'exclama la gryffondor en guise de protestation

Pour la faire taire, et aussi parce qu'il en mourait d'envie, il captura ses lèvres, étouffant le reste de ses remontrances. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ginny et inspira profondément.

Putain comme elle lui avait manqué. Il avait passé une sale journée seule la pensée de la retrouver le soir lui avait permis de ne pas exploser sur ses employés. Ils devraient vraiment lui envoyer une carte de remerciement.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas passé une très bonne journée, fit Ginny en passant la main dans les cheveux du serpentard.

Elle commençait à plutôt bien le connaître et était capable de percevoir ses humeurs mieux que la plupart des gens.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, _tesoro_ soupira Blaise. Je suis entouré d'idiots. Parfois j'ai envie de tous les virer et reprendre à zéro.

\- Mais on sait que tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

Elle avait raison. Contrairement aux apparences, Blaise tenait à ses employés. Certes c'était un patron exigeant et perfectionniste, mais il était aussi juste et savait montrer de la compassion quand la situation l'exigeait.

Ginny l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant renvoyer l'une de ses adjointes chez elle après qu'elle se soit présentée au travail avec une mine horrible et une fièvre élevée. Il lui avait spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas la voir au bureau tant qu'elle ne serait pas complètement rétablie. Puis, le lendemain il avait envoyé un de ses assistants au domicile de l'adjointe en question pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Après ce genre de geste, c'était difficile de le prendre au sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait tous les virer. Comme tous les serpentards, il avait un petit penchant pour le mélodrame.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies passé une mauvaise journée, mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

\- Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi

Sans réfléchir, Ginny s'entendit répondre

\- Je suppose que tu le sauras dans quelques mois, à la fin du contrat.

Elle avait regretté les mots à la seconde où elle les avait prononcés, mais c'était trop tard. Le visage de Blaise s'était assombri et elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, marmonna le serpentard avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Avec un soupir, Ginny s'adossa contre le comptoir et regarda la silhouette de Blaise disparaître dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soulevé ce sujet.

À vrai dire ils n'en parlaient plus vraiment. Ils se comportaient comme le ferait un couple normal, et ignoraient l'ombre constante du contrat qu'ils avaient signé qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir de leur rappeler à tous les deux que tout ceci n'était pas réel ?

 _Drôlement réaliste pour quelque chose qui n'est « pas réel »_ intervint sa conscience de manière tout à fait importune.

Irritée contre elle même et contre sa conscience à qui on n'avait absolument rien demandé, elle retourna à ses fourneaux, reportant toute son attention sur le ragoût qu'elle préparait plutôt que sur l'italien avec qui elle partageait cet appartement.

.

Quand Blaise revint dans la cuisine, fraichement douché, il semblait de bien meilleur humeur. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets derrière l'îlot central avec une édition de Sorcier du Soir et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout en feuilletant son journal.

A la seconde où elle prononça le nom Van Bauer, Blaise leva la tête de son journal tellement vite qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre son cou craquer.

\- Von Bauer ? Tu veux dire Bruce Von Bauer ?

\- Euh… Oui. Tu le connais ?

Avec un grondement sourd, Blaise posa le front contre le marbre de l'ilot de cuisine.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, répondit la gryffondor amusée.

Elle avait raison, il connaissait l'enfoiré de Van Bauer. Il avait été à serpentard, et avait quelques années de plus qu'eux. C'était un coureur de jupon invétéré qui profitait de sa belle gueule et de ses manières impeccables pour attirer autant de femmes qu'il le pouvait dans son lit.

 _Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça,_ fit la voix de Drago dans sa tête…

La voix fut très vite assommée et bâillonnée.

\- Oui je le connais, admit il finalement en grinçant des dents.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, bougonna Blaise

\- Blaise Zabini…

\- Quoi ?

\- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

\- Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas ok ? Je sais juste que Von Bauer était à serpentard et que j'ai vu des dizaines de filles tomber pour son petit numéro du bon samaritain avec une putain de belle gueule.

\- Oui, naturellement, parce que Drago, Théo Nott, Adrian Pucey et toi n'étiez absolument pas pareil… railla la Gryffondor

Mais Blaise n'avait retenu qu'une chose de sa phrase :

\- Tu trouves que j'ai une belle gueule ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savait pas déjà, répondit Ginny en riant

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre,

Blaise avait quitté son tabouret et se dirigeait à présent vers elle avec l'air d'un serpent qui guettait une proie.

Elle aurait bien voulu reculer, mais le comptoir derrière elle l'empêcher d'aller où que ce soit.

Les mains de Blaise se posèrent sur le marbre de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'emprisonnant complètement dans ses bras.

\- Blaise… Le dîner… protesta elle. Même à ses propres oreilles ses protestations avaient l'air peu convaincues.

L'italien murmura une incantation et les feux de la cuisinière s'éteignirent. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu trouver un autre argument, il prit sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains quittèrent le comptoir pour se poser sous ses cuisses et il la souleva d'un mouvement fluide pour la poser sur le marbre froid. Il recula juste assez longtemps pour retirer le short de Ginny et découvrit avec délice qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte en dessous.

Blaise s'agenouilla et remercia intérieurement les architectes qui avaient construit ce comptoir à la parfaite hauteur pour que sa féminité soit juste devant lui. L'effluve discret de son désir lui titilla les narines et il ne put résister. Il posa sa bouche contre ses lèvres intimes et Ginny sursauta légèrement. Quand il les écarta du bout du nez avant de passer sa langue le long de sa fente elle poussa un soupir.

Ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Son but était d'effacer complètement tout souvenir de Von Bauer. Au moins pour les prochaines minutes.

Lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son clitoris, Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière et cria « Blaise ! ».

 _Oui, c'est ça Princesse, crie mon nom… Si tu peux le crier assez fort pour que Von Connard t'entende, c'est encore mieux._

Il continua à s'acharner sur le bout de chair hypersensible et bientôt, les gémissements de Ginny emplirent la pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était proche, il s'arrêta, ignorant son cri de frustration, et la fit descendre du comptoir. Les jambes de la gryffondor tremblaient tellement qu'il dut la tenir pendant quelques instants pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Quand elle fut stable, il la retourna et donna une claque sèche sur son derrière, admirant la manière dont la peau pâle de la rousse rosissait sous sa main. Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra et entama un va et vient rapide. Sa main gauche agrippait la hanche de Ginny et sa main droite fit le tour pour trouver son clitoris qu'il se mit à caresser.

Ginny qui était déjà au bord de l'orgasme explosa et il sentit ses parois l'enserrer comme un étau. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il se sentit à son tour envahi par un puissant orgasme.

Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais il se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol froid de la cuisine, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Quand la rousse fut à nouveau capable de respirer normalement, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa profondément avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu sais, Blaise, n'as vraiment pas besoin d'être jaloux…

Et sur cette phrase cryptique, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, le laissant complètement confus.

.

.

Les jours suivant la petite crise de jalousie de Blaise, Ginny évita soigneusement le guérisseur en chef Van Bauer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir jusqu'où la possessivité de son idiot de serpentard pouvait aller.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'elle avait changé de département et cette semaine, elle travaillait à la maternité, sous la direction de la guérisseuse Mallory Miller. Elle aimait beaucoup ce service, mais pour être honnête, elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait pas sa spécialité. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus excitant, comme la cardiomagie ou les pathologies et sortilèges.

A la fin d'une longue journée, épuisée elle se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer avant de se rendre chez Blaise. Elle avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche et s'allonger dans les bras du bel italien.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son casier, une enveloppe tomba à ses pieds. Intriguée, elle se baissa pour la ramasser. Le souvenir de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue le premier jour de son stage lui revint en mémoire et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. Cette dernière contenait une nouvelle lettre.

 _« Tu étais très jolie aujourd'hui dans ta petite blouse verte Ginny, mais lâche plutôt tes cheveux la prochaine fois, les chignons te donnent un air sévère._

 _Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, nous serons bientôt réunis. »_

Un frisson parcourut Ginny à ces mots. Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un soit entrain de la suivre ? Les mots dans la missive lui indiquaient clairement que leur auteur avait passé une partie de sa journée à l'observer.

Mais l'enveloppe ne contenait pas que la lettre, lorsqu'elle la souleva à nouveau, plusieurs photos en tombèrent et avec un hoquet de surprise, Ginny vit des clichés d'elle entrant et sortant de Ste Mangouste, en compagnie de Rebecca, et d'autres clichés la montraient en compagnie d'Hermione juste devant le café où elles s'étaient retrouvées pour Déjeuner.

Les mains tremblantes, elle examina chacun des clichés. La seule chose que son esprit enregistra immédiatement c'était qu'ils avaient été pris avec un appareil moldu, car elle était immobile sur chacune des photos. Aussi, Rebecca et Hermione étaient coupées, on ne voyait qu'une partie de leurs visages, quiconque avait prit la photo était concentré sur elle.

Une chose était sure, il ne fallait absolument pas que Blaise soit au courant de cette affaire.

Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait appris par des collègues qu'Ernie avait eu un mystérieux accident et avait passé plusieurs semaines dans un hôpital moldu et avait failli être transféré dans un asile psychiatrique quand il avait fait l'erreur de leur dire qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait besoin d'un hibou pour envoyer un message. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que Blaise n'y était pour rien, mais n'ayant aucune preuve, ni aucune envie de confronter le serpentard, elle n'avait rien dit. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il ferait si jamais il apprenait que quelqu'un lui écrivait ces lettres.

Elle s'arrangea donc pour ne plus être à découvert. Elle se rendait à Ste Mangouste par la cheminée, et prenait ses repas dans la cafétéria à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

.

.

Le plan de Ginny semblait fonctionner, cela faisait trois semaines et elle n'avait plus eu de lettres ni de photos. On était au mois de Juillet et ça faisait déjà plus de deux mois qu'elle vivait avec Blaise. Ils étaient tellement confortables dans leur cohabitation que parfois elle avait du mal à croire que ça ne faisait que deux mois.

Un vendredi soir, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se cacher, elle se rendit à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme après sa journée à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait démissionné de son poste de serveuse quand elle avait signé le contrat avec Blaise, et était heureuse de revoir ses anciennes collègues. Elle y retrouva Hermione et elles prirent une glace ensemble, profitant d'une fin d'après midi ensoleillée. Cette dernière était de plus en plus nerveuse, à deux semaines de son mariage.

Ginny fit de son mieux pour calmer et rassurer son amie, et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ginny décida de se rendre à son appartement. Avant qu'elle ne commence à recevoir les lettres, elle y allait une fois par semaine pour récupérer son courrier et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle décida de transplaner dans une ruelle non loin de son appartement et de parcourir la distance restante à pied parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de soleil et d'air frais après plusieurs semaines passées à l'intérieur de l'hôpital sorcier ou de l'appartement de Blaise. Ces derniers temps, elle pouvait rivaliser en pâleur avec les Malefoy.

La gryffondor arriva à son immeuble en dix minutes. Dans le hall d'entrée elle croisa Miss Dolly qui, pour ne pas changer, avait perdu son chat.

En arrivant à son appartement, elle remarqua que la porte d'entrée était légèrement entrouverte.

Étrange, elle était certaine de l'avoir refermée la dernière fois.

La baguette à la main et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle poussa la porte, et eut un haut le cœur à la vue de son appartement.

Sa maison, son sanctuaire était complètement saccagé. Les quelques tableaux et portraits étaient accrochés de travers, d'énormes lacérations traversaient son canapé de part en part. Tous les meubles avaient été retournés ou taillés en pièces.

Mais le détail qui lui avait arraché un cri était le message écrit en lettres écarlates sur le mur opposé à l'entrée.

 _Viens à moi, ou je viendrais te chercher._

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais... je l'ai coupé au très mauvais moment. Et je ne regrette rien * rire maléfique ***_

 _ **Ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive très bientôt !**_  
 _ **En attendant j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.**_

 _ **À bientôt**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Hellowww mes loulous !**_

 _ **Oui... Je sais j'ai mis un peu plus longtemps à poster ce chapitre. Mais vous allez me pardonner parce que vous êtes des amours au aussi parce que c'est aussi un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire et je pense que vous allez l'aimer ;) en tout cas je suis super excitée à l'idée de le partager avec vous :)**_

 _ **J'ai été très amusée par vos théories sur le mystérieux correspondant de Ginny... Beaucoup d'entre vous soupçonnent Van Bauer... Vous avez peut-être raison, qui sait ? Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire sur le sujet, le suspect le plus évident n'est pas forcément le bon XD**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews Anonymes :**_

 _ **Berenice : Merci du fond du coeur ! Et pour Ginny, je sais qu'elle prend son temps, mais en même temps ça peut se comprendre, elle a encore du mal avec l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un et la dynamique de sa relation avec Blaise peut laisser penser qu'il détient le contrôle, au fond elle a juste peur et je crois que tu le verras dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Ginny Lovegood : Merci pour ta review :) Ginny et Blaise, je crois au contraire qu'on les voit souvent ensemble dans les fics, mais ils son rarement le couple principal. Ils sont souvent en arrière plan dans les Dramiones alors je voulais leur donner leur petit moment de gloire :)**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier l'histoire !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Le corps tremblant, Ginny céda au premier instinct qui lui vint. Elle transplana et deux secondes plus tard, elle était devant le siège des entreprises Zabini.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea droit vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jolie blonde. Ginny allait lui demander où se trouvait le bureau de Blaise, mais la réceptionniste l'interrompit en levant un doigt vers elle sans un mot.

Choquée, Ginny la regarda terminer tranquillement de classer les documents devant elle, puis sa tâche terminée se tourna vers Ginny avec un faux sourire.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda Blondie avec la même politesse froide tout en détaillant son apparence d'un air dégaigneux.

Ginny était consciente qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sur son trente et un. Elle ne s'était pas changée après sa journée de travail et portait encore sa tenue de Ste mangouste et des baskets pas vraiment esthétiques, mais très pratiques pour courir d'un patient à l'autre. Cela dit, ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme la blondasse le faisait en ce moment.

\- Je dois voir Blaise Zabini, dit Ginny en mordant sa langue pour retenir la réponse cinglante qu'elle aurait voulu lancer à la blonde.

Cette dernière la détailla à nouveau de la tête au pieds avec un air à la fois incrédule et méprisant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il voudra me voir,

La réceptionniste éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Vous voulez voir le PDG et moi je voudrais rencontrer Harry Potter mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie… Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez entrer dans une entreprise et demander à parler au PDG comme si de rien n'était ?

 _Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins à qui elle s'adresse ?!_ Se demanda Ginny incrédule.

\- Écoutez mademoiselle, je dois voir Blaise et c'est urgent ! alors je vous conseille de rester hors de mon chemin

\- C'est MONSIEUR ZABINI pour vous, insista la blondasse; et c'est un homme très occupé qui je suis sûre…

\- Ginevra ?

Circée soit louée ! Ginny se tourna et vit Blaise qui sortait d'un ascenseur à sa droite.

\- Blaise !

\- Monsieur Zabini, fit la blonde en se levant, je suis terriblement confuse je vais appeler la sécurité tout de suite et ils vont …

Mais Blaise l'ignora royalement et fit une ligne droite vers Ginny qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il pouvait lire la détresse sur son visage et redoutait de savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

\- Que t'arrive t-il _tesoro_?

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi… Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible…

\- D'accord, d'accord mon cœur, mais il faut que tu te calmes ok ? Allons-y, je te suis.

Ginny prit sa main et s'apprêta à transplaner, mais Blaise l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers la blonde choquée et s'adressa à elle d'une voix dure.

\- Vous ! Amélie,

\- Émilie corrigea la blonde clairement offensée

\- Peu importe, sachez que Ginevra Weasley n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous, si elle vient ici, je veux que vous la fassiez monter, peu importe ce que je fais. Et passez le mot au reste du personnel.

Puis il se retourna vers Ginny et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Ginny ne savait pas comment elle allait expliquer le fait d'avoir caché les lettre pendant toutes ces semaines, pour être honnête, en ce moment elle ne savait pas grand chose. Elle était juste consciente qu'elle avait besoin de Blaise. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était fière, car elle s'était toujours targuée d'être indépendante. Mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son appartement et avait vu ses meubles et autres possessions complètement ruinés, elle n'avait pas trouvé en elle la force d'affronter cette situation toute seule. Se tourner vers Blaise avait été aussi naturel que de respirer, et cette réalisation la terrifiait plus que de raison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son appartement, Blaise laissa échapper une série de jurons en italien à la vue des dégâts. Puis, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il demanda des explications.

Ginny n'eut d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter. Elle lui parla des lettres, des photos, des efforts qu'elle avait faits ces dernières semaines pour éviter d'être à l'extérieur où il pourrait la voir et l'espionner.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, le visage de Blaise était un masque de fureur.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? demanda t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Parce que je pensais pouvoir le régler moi même, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à me protéger

\- Mais je VEUX te protéger Ginevra Weasley ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité répondit Blaise levant les bras au ciel en signe d'exaspération

\- Je suis sous contrat, lui rappela Ginny

\- Oh au diable le putain de contrat ! explosa l'italien; Toi et moi savons que notre relation n'a plus rien à voir avec une stupide signature sur un bout de parchemin depuis un bon moment !

\- Que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à espérer. Mais allez donc expliquer ça à son coeur qui semblait déterminé à quitter dans sa poitrine.

\- Je veux dire que je te veux Ginevra. Je. Te. Veux. Et pas seulement pour un an. Je te veux pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi, contrat ou pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête je t'ai voulu depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue sur un terrain de quidditch, je n'ai juste jamais eu le courage de faire un pas vers toi parce que j'était un lâche doublé d'un idiot et je…

Mais Ginny l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras avec un sanglot étouffé.

\- Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! Si tu savais à quel point.

\- Alors laisse moi être là pour toi, laisse moi te protéger. Tu n'as plus à tout faire toute seule Ginny, tu n'es plus seule contre le monde entier, tu m'as moi.

\- Promets moi que tu ne feras rien qui te mènerait en prison.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ferais une chose pareille ? demanda Blaise feignant l'innocence comme seuls les serpentards savaient le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit à propos de Macmillan que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Blaise

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles répondit l'italien avec son sourire le plus charmeur

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il continua;

\- Ginny il va falloir que tu abandonnes cet appartement. De toute façon, tu vis déjà avec moi, et on est d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y a plus de contrat. Ce malade sait où tu vis alors cet endroit n'est plus sûr.

Ginny regarda le carnage autour d'elle. Face aux paroles de Blaise, sa nature indépendante avait voulu reprendre le dessus et son premier instinct la poussait à refuser son offre. D'un autre côté, si elle était tout fait raisonnable, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas d'argument valable pour garder cet appartement. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était réticente à s'en séparer, c'était qu'à la seconde où elle n'aurait plus son espace à elle, tout ce qu'elle vivait avec Blaise deviendrait réel, et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça.

En fin de compte, elle hocha la tête, signifiant au serpentard qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

\- On va récupérer tout ce qui est important, j'enverrais quelqu'un dans la semaine chercher le reste.

La gryffondor se dirigea vers son dressing, Blaise sur ses talons. Elle sortit un sac de voyage dans lequel elle commença à fourrer toutes les choses qu'elle souhaitait prendre avec elle. Elle empila pêle-mêle des vêtements, accessoires et produits de beauté. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bains quelques instants pour récupérer le reste de ses produits, et quand elle en ressortit, Blaise semblait avoir trouvé son tiroir de lingerie.

\- Blaise…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, complètement absorbé par son exploration.

\- Blaise ! répéta t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Plait-il ? répondit il en se tournant vers elle avec un air parfaitement angélique

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? je t'aide à rassembler quelques essentiels.

\- Oui absolument, parce qu'un string en dentelle rouge qui ne cache absolument rien rentre dans la catégorie des essentiels.

\- Je suis heureux que tu partages mon avis.

Secouant la tête, Ginny décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'argumenter avec lui et se dirigea vers le salon à la recherche d'objets personnels qui seraient encore récupérables.

Elle ramassa un cadre qui contenait une vieille photo d'Harry et elle, et eut un nouveau choc en le retournant. Le visage d'Harry avait retiré de la photo, laissant un trou circulaire au rebords brulés qui laissait supposer que l'inconnu avait utilisé sa baguette pour bruler cette partie de la photo. Blaise qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle prit le cadre de ses mains et examina la photo. Le repli dur au coin de ses lèvres était le seul tic qui trahissait sa colère, il était remarquablement doué pour cacher ses émotions.

Quand elle eut rassemblé le plus important dans son sac de voyage, ils transplanèrent ensemble chez celui qu'elle pouvait à présent appeler son petit ami.

Ginny se rendit dans la chambre où elle déballa ses affaires. En un coup de baguette, ses vêtements se rangèrent d'eux même dans le dressing.

Elle regarda ses robes côtoyer les chemises et les vestes de Blaise et réalisa que tout ceci était vraiment entrain d'arriver. Elle vivait chez Blaise, et il n'y avait plus de contrat. Juste eux, et cette attraction incontrôlable qui les liait depuis leur première fois. la réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'assit lourdement sur le banc au milieu du dressing et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Après plusieurs respirations profondes pour calmer le tumulte d'émotions en elle, elle essaya de se raisonner. Après tout, ce nouveau développement n'était pas surprenant. Quelque part, elle avait toujours su que ses sentiments pour l'italien n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le contrat, et elle se doutait que c'était aussi le cas de ce dernier. Alors pourquoi était-elle incapable d'empêcher son cœur de battre comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine ?

Décidant que l'espace clos du dressing ne faisait rien pour calmer son anxiété, elle se leva et retourna dans le salon où Blaise l'attendait avec un air résolu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Ginevra… j'ai une idée. Mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

Génial… Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de choses en tête comme ça…

\- Pourquoi je sentais que tu dirais quelque chose dans le genre… soupira t-elle. Je t'écoute

\- Il faut qu'on sache qui est derrière ces lettres. On pourrait faire appel à des détectives privés, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

\- À quoi penses-tu alors ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais parler à Potter.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, il la coupa et continua :

\- écoute moi, Ginevra, l'idée ne m'enchante pas, crois moi quand je te dis que la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que tu aies cette discussion avec ton ex, mais je sais aussi qu'il est le meilleur auror du ministère, et si quelqu'un a une chance de régler cette affaire sans faire trop de vagues, c'est lui. Avec des détectives, on court le risque d'une fuite et je sais à quel point tu tiens à ta réputation.

\- Je vois, fit Ginny d'un ton mortellement calme. Et quand tu as eu cette idée, tu pensais à ma réputation ou à la tienne ?

Une expression de peine apparut sur les beaux traits du brun, et quelque part, Ginny savait qu'il n'avait que ses intérêts à elle à l'esprit en proposant cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de projeter ses insécurités sur lui.

\- Ginevra…

\- Non ! coupa t-elle, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pensais qu'à ma réputation ! Et la tienne dans tout ça ? tu crois que tes précieux investisseurs et clients sauteraient de joie si ils apprenaient que tu es en couple avec une pute ?

\- Ginny ne sois pas injuste, bien sur que je …

\- Épargnes moi tes beaux discours de Serpentard Blaise ! Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça hein ? Ne vois-tu pas que ce que tu proposes pourrait ruiner ma vie ? Ou peut être est-ce que ce tu veux depuis le début ? Me séduire pour mieux me détruire ?!

Alors même qu'elle prononçait ces mots, une partie de l'esprit de la gryffondor enregistra l'expression de peine sur le visage de son amant, mais elle était trop absorbée par sa propre panique et sa colère pour y prêter attention. Elle ignora royalement toutes les alarmes qui retentissaient dans sa tête et lui tourna le dos avant de transplaner immédiatement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de la suivre.

Elle avait transplané sans destination précise en tête. Et en ouvrant les yeux, Ginny sentit ses larmes monter. Dans son moment de désespoir, elle s'était rendue là où son cœur avait toujours été.

À la maison. Au Terrier.

.

Blaise resta immobile, le regard fixé le point où Ginny venait de disparaitre. Elle avait été tellement rapide à sauter aux mauvaises conclusions et condamner ses intentions qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, ni de lui faire voir raison.

Parce que oui, il avait raison. Et si Ginevra réfléchissait deux secondes au lieu de s'enflammer comme une harpie et fuir elle aussi le verrait. L'incrédulité et la surprise commençaient à céder la place à la colère.

Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était essayer de l'aider. Et qu'avait-il reçu en retour ? Des accusations et des mots blessants. Car en effet, la seule pensée que Ginny l'ait cru capable de toutes les choses lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Pour l'amour de Merlin il avait failli tuer quelqu'un pour elle et le pire, pensa t-il avec dépit, c'était qu'il ferait probablement la même chose – ou pire – lorsqu'il découvrirait qui lui avait saccagé son appartement.

.

Assise dans la cuisine de la maison ou elle avait passé son enfance avec un chocolat chaud que sa mère venait de lui servir, Ginny sentait sa colère et sa panique se dissiper et pour la première fois, l'ampleur des mots qu'elle avait jetés à la figure de Blaise la frappa de plein fouet.

Molly agita sa baguette vers la vaisselle dans l'évier et les casseroles commencèrent à se laver d'elles même. Elle avait senti le trouble de sa fille, raison pour laquelle cette dernière s'était retrouvée avec une tasse de chocolat dans la main avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Quand on élevait sept enfants, on finissait par savoir ce qui fonctionnait avec chacun d'entre eux. Et au fil des années elle avait découvert qu'avec Bill, Charlie et Ginny, il valait mieux les laisser s'ouvrir d'eux même au lieu de des bombarder de questions. Et aussi le chocolat les faisait cracher le morceau plus vite.

Molly n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Ginny commence à dévoiler ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était avec papa que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie ?

La matriarche Weasley considéra la question de sa fille un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais elle était néammoins déterminée à donner les meilleurs conseils possibles à sa fille.

Et pour ça, elle devait se montrer honnête.

\- Ça ne s'est pas vraiment fait en un jour, ni même en un an… Pour te dire vrai, ton père n'était pas du tout mon genre. Je me rappelle encore qu'il était ce garçon grand, dégingandé et timide. La première fois qu'il m'a demandé d'aller à pré-au-lard nous étions en cinquième année, et il était tellement nerveux le pauvre qu'il a mis deux minutes à prononcer les mots, son front était tellement rouge que j'ai cru qu'il avait avalé un chaudron entier de pimentine.

\- Et qu'as tu fait ? demanda Ginny avec un léger rire

\- Ce que toute adolescente saine d'esprit aurait fait… j'ai dit non.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Évidemment. Et puis de toute façon je sortais ce jeune homme de Serdaigle que je trouvais particulièrement mignon à l'époque.

Ginny réprima une grimace. Parfois elle oubliait que sa mère avait été jeune et avait eu une vie avant d'être mariée à son père.

\- Bref, reprit Molly, pour en revenir à ton père, ce n'est qu'après Poudlard qu'on s'est croisés lors d'une fête et il a à nouveau tenté sa chance, avec moins de bégaiements et de rougeur cette fois-ci, et j'ai décidé de lui accorder une chance. Rien à l'époque ne me permettait de savoir que presque trente ans plus tard on en serait là.

\- Mais il y'a bien quelque chose qui t'a permis de déterminer si tu pouvais prendre le risque de t'engager pour la vie avec lui non ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Molly à ces mots.

\- Ce que tu cherches Ginny, c'est une garantie. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : il n'y a pas de garanties en amour. Une fois que tu as trouvé la bonne personne, tu as juste à faire confiance en ton instinct et ton jugement et prier Merlin que tu n'es pas entrain de faire une erreur monumentale.

\- Et si je me trompe ?

\- Je t'ai élevée Ginny, et je sais que tu es une bonne juge de caractère. Si la personne qui t'a poussée à venir ici à cette heure en vaut la peine, tu dois faire confiance en ton instinct et ne pas la repousser. Et si tu te trompes, tu en tireras une leçon et tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Par contre, si tu ne lui donnes pas cette chance, tu ne sauras jamais à côté de quoi tu es passée. Imagines si je n'avais jamais croisé ton père à cette fête à cette Poudlard ? Je serait passée à côté de l'amour de ma vie parce que je lui ai dit non pour des raisons stupides alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

Ginny rumina les paroles de sa mère un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers cette dernière.

Sans un mot, Molly lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y jeta, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis sa dispute avec Blaise remontèrent à la surface et elle sanglota dans les bras de sa mère alors que celle-ci la serrait fort contre elle.

\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air maman… j'ai paniqué et je lui ai dit des choses horribles alors qu'il ne voulait que mon bien.

\- Shhh ma chérie… Je sais que la situation a l'air grave mais crois-moi ce n'est rien qu'une conversation sincère ne saurait régler.

\- Tu crois ? demanda t-elle, complètement indifférente au fait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une petite fille perdue

\- J'en suis certaine assura Molly Et quand vous aurez réglé vos différends, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. Il m'a l'air bien spécial

\- Il l'est, répondit sa fille en souriant à la pensée de son beau serpentard.

Son beau serpentard qu'elle avait laissé tout seul et qui devait être mort d'inquiétude…

\- Maman, je dois y aller

Sa mère se contenta de hocher la tête

\- Allez file, va récupérer ton homme…

Après un dernier câlin et la promesse de revenir la voir bientôt, elle sortit du terrier et transplana.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Ginny eut le sentiment d'être revenue à la maison.

.

.

Blaise était dans le salon, un verre de whisky vide près de lui et la regardait d'un air impassible.

\- Blaise je…

Mais il l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

\- Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, sans me laisser la moindre occasion d'en placer une, alors à présent je te demande de m'écouter.

Ginny referma la bouche et le regarda en silence, lui indiquant qu'elle était toute ouïe.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, commença le serpentard, je dois maintenir une certaine réputation vu que je suis dans le monde des affaires, mais lorsque j'ai proposé de parler à Potter, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à TA réputation et TA carrière parce que je tiens à toi et que je sais tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour être médicomage. Je me ferais bruler vivant plutôt que de laisser tout ce travail acharné être ruiné à cause d'un connard qui n'a même pas assez de couilles pour révéler son identité ! Certes, si la vérité éclatait ce ne serait pas l'idéal pour moi, mais au final, ma compagnie est entièrement à moi, je ne suis pas à la merci d'un conseil d'administration ou d'un groupe d'actionnaires. Quand à mes clients, ils savent que je suis le meilleur sur le marché alors ils n'ont qu'à aller essayer la concurrence si ça les chante, je sais qu'ils reviendront d'eux même me supplier de les reprendre.

Après un long moment de silence, Ginny s'entendit répondre.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Vraiment ? répondit le serpentard d'un air sceptique.

À vrai dire il s'était attendu à plus d'arguments.

\- Profites en parce que ça n'arrivera probablement plus jamais… rétorqua la gryffondor avec un rire. Puis elle ajouta : Je suis désolée. Tu dois comprendre que parler de cette partie de ma vie à quelqu'un est terrifiant pour moi. Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution et que je peux faire confiance à Harry mais c'est juste que…

Elle ne put continuer, les sanglots qu'elle pensait terminés après sa conversation avec sa mère reprirent de plus belle, et avant qu'elle n'aie réalisé ce qui arrivait, elle pleurait dans les bras de Blaise qui faisait de son mieux pour la calmer. C'était comme si toutes ses craintes étaient entrain de devenir réalité sous ses yeux. Toutes ces années ou elle s'était vendue à des hommes pour payer ses études, elle avait vécu dans la hantise que sa double vie ne soit révélée à ceux qu'elle aimait. Certes Harry était différent du reste de sa famille. Mais qu'arriverait-il si ce dernier décidait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le secret. Comment serait-elle capable de les regarder dans les yeux quand ils sauraient ce qu'elle avait fait pour payer ses études ?

Blaise pendant tout ce temps se contentait de la tenir dans ses bras. Comme la majorité des hommes, il était totalement désarmé devant une femme en pleurs. Les larmes étaient les principales armes de manipulation de sa mère, et cette dernière savait que ça marchait à tout les coups avec lui. Mais l'italien savait aussi que Ginny était différente. Son chagrin et sa peur étaient sincères, et il n'en était que plus désarmé. Alors il se contenta de la tenir dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux et en murmurant des mots de consolation.

\- Shhh… _Calmare, Tesoro Mio (1)_ ; je t'en prie ne pleure pas. Potter ne te jugera pas. C'est ton ami et tout comme moi il ne veut que ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour toi.

Ginny leva le regard vers lui, cherchant dans le bleu de ses yeux la confirmation que ses mots étaient sincères. Ce qu'elle y lut du la rassurer car il sa sentit se détendre considérablement dans ses bras.

Comme toujours Blaise démontrait une étonnante capacité à lire ses émotions et trouvait toujours les mots justes pour la calmer. Au lieu de répondre, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa, heureuse de se perdre en lui et d'oublier ne serait-ce que momentanément le désastre qu'était sa vie en ce moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le confort de son lit, Blaise regardait la femme qui dormait dans ses bras en se demandant comment il avait pu attendre aussi longtemps pour la faire sienne.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que c'était elle. La seule qu'il avait voulue dès le début. Mais il avait été un idiot et avait épousé une harpie à la place.

Ce n'était plus important car maintenant elle était là, avec lui, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur sa tempe, il s'allongea, prêt à laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Et c'est dans cet instant de pure relaxation que les mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

 _Ti amo Ginevra._

* * *

 _ **(1) Calme toi mon trésor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ALLELUJAH.**_

 _ **Enfin un qui a ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments. Avec un peu de chance l'autre ne va pas tarder à suivre. Au moins ils ont arrêté avec leur contrat qui ne trompait personne c'est déjà ça XD**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**_

 _ **À bientôt**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Et voila le chapitre 9, avec un peu de retard je l'avoue. Avant de commencer a me lapider, je tiens d'abord a vous dire que j'ai été très occupée au travail ces derniers temps et j'était tout simplement trop épuisée le soir pour préparer un chapitre et le poster. Mais brefs, on n'est pas là pour mes petits drames,**_

 _ **Merci merci merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et critiques, du fond du coeur. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews (Poster le chapitre était ma priorité aujourd'hui) mais je vais m'y mettre,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les précédents :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Non, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Next question. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Ginny était une boule de nerfs.

Ça faisait quinze minutes que Blaise la regardait faire les cent pas devant la cheminée de son ancien appartement, mais avait très diplomatiquement choisi de ne pas tenter de l'en dissuader. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver du mauvais côté de sa baguette. Sa maitrise du maléfice chauve furie était légendaire et il ne tenait absolument pas à en refaire l'expérience.

Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle s'énervait comme ça ! (Et il y'en a qui doutent encore des tendances masochistes des hommes)

La raison de la nervosité de sa petite amie (il ne se lasserait jamais de le dire… enfin de le penser) tenait en un nom : Harry Potter. Ou comme Blaise aimait l'appeler « Celui-qui-a-miraculeusement-survécu-mais-s'obstine-à-tenter-le-sort ». Drago et lui avaient un petit jeu où ils trouvaient les surnoms les plus grotesques pour Le Survivant. Après tout quelqu'un avait bien eu l'idée d'appeler Voldemort « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom »; alors pourquoi pas faire de même pour leur très cher Élu ?

De plus, ce surnom était amplement mérité. Potter avait survécu pendant des années avec une chance de cocu, et s'évertuait à pousser le bouchon, comme s'il voulait savoir jusqu'où sa chance irait. Étant un Serpentard de part en part, Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre ce besoin irrépressible de jouer au héros au mépris de sa propre vie.

Deux coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions sur le Survivant. Et sans surprise, ce dernier se trouvait sur le pas de la porte lorsque Ginny ouvrit.

Harry Potter parcourut la pièce du regard, remarquant les meubles renversés et le chaos général de l'appartement, puis il remarqua Blaise et ses yeux se plissèrent avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton appartement ? et surtout, qu'est ce qu' _il_ fait ici ? demanda le gryffondor sans préambule en désignant Blaise

\- Blaise est ici avec moi, dit Ginny avec un air de confiance qui n'était pas là deux minutes plus tôt; et l'état de mon appartement est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé, quelqu'un me harcèle, et j'ai de bonnes raison de croire qu'il pourrait être dangereux.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au département des aurors ?

\- Pour des raisons que je vais t'expliquer, cette affaire ne doit pas s'ébruiter, tu dois me promettre que personne ne saura rien de ce que je m'apprête à te dire, Harry

\- Ginny dans quoi t'es tu fourrée ?

\- Promets moi Harry !

\- Je risque de regretter ces mots… mais très bien je te promets de garder ma bouche fermée

\- Ça inclut Pansy, ajouta Blaise ; ce n'est pas contre toi, Potter, mais je la connais et je sais qu'elle peut se montrer assez tenace quand elle veut savoir quelque chose.

\- Je sais comment gérer ma fiancée, Zabini répondit Harry en grinçant des dents – et puis depuis quand vous êtes un couple d'ailleurs vous deux ?

\- Quelques semaines, répondit Blaise avant que Ginny n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit

\- Et comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivés là, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne fréquentez pas vraiment les mêmes cercles,

\- C'est une longue histoire, qui n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle mon appartement est dans cet état, et je voudrais que tu gardes un esprit ouvert et que tu me laisses terminer avant de t'énerver et de partir en claquant la porte d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi …

\- Est ce que j'ai ta parole, Harry ?

Après un instant de silence et un long soupir, Harry finit par acquiescer.

Ginny se lança alors dans le récit de la double vie qu'elle avait menée ces dernières années, elle lui raconta comment elle était devenue Scarlett, la call girl de luxe qui offrait ses services aux hommes riches du monde sorcier. Elle se garda cependant de mentionner que Blaise avait été l'un de ces hommes riches, et ne parla pas non plus du contrat qu'il lui avait proposé. Tout en racontant son histoire, elle s'efforça d'ignorer les différentes expressions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de son ex, d'abord l'incrédulité, puis le choc, la colère, et enfin, la déception.

Mais lorsqu'elle en arriva à la partie où Ernie Macmillan avait levé la main sur elle, elle fut surprise de voir sa nature protective reprendre le dessus.

\- Cet enfoiré a osé poser la main sur toi !? demanda Harry furieux

\- Ne t'en fais pas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, le karma s'est chargé de lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion

Elle évita bien sur, de préciser qu'un certain serpentard avait un peu forcé le Karma... Car après tout, Harry était peut être son ami, mais il était aussi un auror et Ginny trouvait que le visage de Blaise était bien trop mignon pour être ruiné par un séjour à Azkaban.

Mais son ex n'était pas le meilleur auror du ministère pour rien. Il fit le lien avec l'attaque sur Ernie et Blaise et lui échangèrent un regard de compréhension mutuelle.

\- Est ce qu'il a souffert au moins ? demanda finalement le gryffondor,

\- Comme jamais auparavant, répondit Blaise avec le calme de quelqu'un qui n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher

\- Bien. Fit simplement Harry avec une satisfaction sauvage.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre petit étalage de testostérone, mais est ce qu'on pourrait revenir à mon problème ? Parce que sans vouloir être chiante, il y'a quand même un malade quelque part qui m'espionne et me menace! S'impatienta Ginny

Harry eut la décence d'adopter un air honteux, mais puisque la honte et l'embarras ne faisaient pas partie du répertoire d'émotions de Blaise, ce dernier affichait une expression non repentante et légèrement amusée.

Ce putain de serpentard et sa putain de belle gueule! Elle lui pardonnerait tout et n'importe quoi et il le savait, l'enfoiré ! Malgré elle, elle se retrouva à lui rendre son sourire. Il se passa un moment durant lequel ils furent tous les deux captivés par l'autre, au point d'en oublier le monde alentour, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les ramène à l'instant présent avec un raclement de gorge aussi subtil qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser des révélations que Ginny venait de lui faire. Et par dessus tout, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros! Certes, il était occupé avec son travail et sa relation avec Pansy, et ne voyait Ginny que lors des déjeuners de Molly au Terrier. Mais il se targuait souvent d'être quelqu'un de perspicace et d'observateur, avec de bons instincts, ces qualités lui avaient sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais malgré tout ça, il avait été incapable de voir ce qui se passait juste sous son nez. La pensée que Ginny en soit réduite à cette extrémité pour financier ses études alors qu'un énorme tas d'or prenait la poussière dans son coffre à Gringott's le rendait malade. Il était blessé par le fait qu'elle ait préféré vendre son corps plutôt que de lui demander son aide. Leur relation était peut être terminée, mais il aimait Ginny. Pas comme il aimait Pansy, qui était l'amour de sa vie, ni comme Hermione qui était sa sœur, mais il l'aimait et ne voulait que son bonheur.

Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul…

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé Blaise Zabini, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que la manière dont le serpentard regardait Ginny n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire pour lui. Il regardait son ex petite-amie comme Drago regardait Hermione, ou comme lui même voyait Pansy. Comme si elle était le centre de son univers. Ses sentiments sur le couple étaient partagés. D'une part, il voulait que Ginny soit heureuse, et elle méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait d'un amour inconditionnel. D'autre part, il avait peur que le serpentard ne la fasse souffir. Mais si jamais ça arrivait, Harry se chargerait lui même de lui faire payer, et il n'aurait de repos que quand Zabini serait dans une cellule à Azkaban.

Se raclant à nouveau la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux tourtereaux qui semblaient s'être encore perdus dans leur contemplation mutuelle, Harry demanda à Ginny de lui remettre toutes les lettres ainsi que les clés de son appartement, et lui promit de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour retrouver l'auteur des lettres avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

\- Et n'oublie pas, insista t-elle, tu ne peux parler à personne de Scarlett !

\- Ginny, tu as SIX frères, tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie d'être celui qui va leur répéter ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ? Même moi je ne suis pas téméraire à ce point.

À ces mots Ginny entendit Blaise marmonner quelque chose et il lui sembla entendre les mots « pousser le bouchon » mais elle n'était pas très sure alors elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils était allongés dans le lit de Blaise après deux rounds de sexe passionné, ce dernier souleva un point auquel elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là;

\- Tu sais, maintenant que Potter est au courant de notre relation, ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher à nos amis…

\- Tu n'as pas tort, soupira Ginny après un moment de silence

\- Mais si tu n'es pas prête, on peut toujours…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui répondit;

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de crier au monde entier que tu es à moi Blaise Zabini…

\- Tout comme tu es à moi, répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, pivotant leurs corps de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle alors qu'il sentait le désir s'emparer de lui.

Il en arrivait parfois à se demander si il se lasserait un jour de lui faire l'amour, et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que la réponse lui apparaissait clairement ; non il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

.

.

Hermione et Drago se chamaillaient.

Pour ne pas changer.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Blaise et cette fois-ci le sujet de leur crêpage de chignon était le refus catégorique d'Hermione de monter sur un balai volant.

Blaise espérait qu'ils s'essouffleraient à un moment donné et le laisseraient en placer une, afin qu'il puisse leur annoncer la nouvelle de sa relation avec Ginevra.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de Drago à camper sur ses positions et le mystérieux pouvoir d'Hermione de parler pendant une minute entière sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Drago n'insiste pas ma réponse est non !

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé !

\- Si j'ai essayé ! deux fois ! et c'était les pires dix minutes de ma vie !

\- Ben voyons ! Laisse moi deviner, tu as essayé de voler sur un balai une fois avec Weasley l'Idiot et une autre fois avec Potter le Suicidaire ! Bien sur qu'ils allaient t'enlever l'envie de voler à vie !

\- Je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelques temps lança Blaise à tout hasard, avec peu d'espoir d'être entendu

\- Et tu penses que ce sera mieux avec toi ? Je t'ai vu sur un terrain de quidditch, figure toi Drago

\- Ben justement ! tu m'as vu alors tu sais que je…

Drago se figea en pleine phrase et Hermione et lui se tournèrent vers Blaise en même temps avec des expressions de surprises hautement comiques.

\- Excuse moi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Zabini ? demanda Malefoy quand il eut retrouvé sa capacité à articuler des phrases complètes.

\- Que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines… reprit l'italien avec un grand sourire

Avec un cri strident, Hermione se leva de son siège et fit le tour de son bureau pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui répétant à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui.

Drago lui partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et lui donna une claque amicale sur le dos

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne martyrises plus tes employés depuis quelques temps hein ? Petit cachotier va ! Alors, dis tout à tonton Drago, qui est la malheureuse élue ?

Hermione lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête à ces mots.

Vous la rencontrerez ce soir, si vous êtes libres pour dîner…

Bien sur qu'on est libres répondit aussitôt Hermione, et Drago hocha la tête en signe d'accord tout en se massant là où il venait de recevoir une claque.

Parfait, alors rendez-vous à vingt heures ce soir Chez Gianni !

.

.

Drago et Hermione étaient les premiers au rendez-vous, ils annoncèrent au maitre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient une réservation au nom de Zabini et il les mena à une table isolée, qui offrait une vue magnifique sur Londres.

Ils étaient en grande conversation quand le bruit de flashs et de voix provenant de l'extérieur du restaurant attira leur attention.

Gianni était un restaurant huppé, fréquenté par de nombreuses célébrités du monde sorcier alors il y'avait quelques photographes postés en permanence à l'entrée. Drago et Hermione eux même avaient été accostés par quelques paparazzi à leur arrivée, mais rien à voir avec le brouhaha actuel.

Quand finalement les photographes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les personnes qui avaient attiré leur attention, ils virent Blaise entrer dans le restaurant, un bras protecteur autour d'une jeune femme dans un fourreau de soie vert sombre dont le visage était actuellement caché par une magnifique chevelure rousse.

Pendant que Drago se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme lui semblait familière, Hermione qui avait tout de suite reconnue son amie laissa échapper une série de jurons.

Drago plissa les yeux s'efforçant à se rappeler d'ou est –ce qu'il connaissait cette rouquine… puis le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Il savait ou il avait vu ces cheveux ! Sur un terrain de quidditch !

Attendez un instant.

La mystérieuse petite amie de Blaise était GINNY WEASLEY ?

\- Par la couille gauche complètement fripée de Merlin ! s'exclama le blond qui n'en revenait toujours pas

\- Voilà qui résume éloquemment la situation, répondit Blaise qui était arrivé à leur hauteur, son bras toujours autour de la taille de Ginny qui affichait un grand sourire face à leurs expressions hébétées.

\- Mais… Mais… bégayait Hermione, incapable de formuler toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais le jour où tu serais incapable de t'exprimer avec des mots, Hermione, fit Ginny avec un air malicieux.

Blaise et Ginny s'installèrent en face de leurs amis et attendirent patiemment que ces derniers soient nouveau capable de former des phrases cohérentes.

\- Ok… Reprenons depuis le début… fit Drago en se pinçant l'arête du nez; ta mystérieuse relation à cause de laquelle tu te pointes au travail avec un sourire niais depuis des semaines est avec Ginny Weasley ?

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire

\- Mais on se voit à chaque semaine, intervint Hermione à l'attention de Ginny, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que c'était tellement plus drôle de voir vos têtes quand vous nous avez vus arriver ensemble.

Drago et Hermione les regardèrent pendant un instant, comme s'ils essayaient de se convaincre de ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis Drago reprit.

\- OK il va falloir que vous nous disiez comment c'est arrivé parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça a pu échapper notre attention,

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si on le criait sur les toits, répondit Ginny. Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir.

\- Tu veux dire que tes frères ne sont pas au courant ? demanda Hermione à son amie

\- Non… aucun d'entre eux ne sait. Ni mon père d'ailleurs. Ma Mère sait que je fréquente quelqu'un mais elle ne sait pas qui

\- Donc en gros il se pourrait que tu disparaisses mystérieusement dans quelques jours quand Belette et Frères seront au courant, conclut Drago en contemplant Blaise avec un air mi amusé mi compatissant.

\- N'importe quoi, Je suis sure qu'ils vont l'adorer défendit Ginny après avoir lancé un regard noir à Drago pour le surnom qu'il donnait à ses frères.

\- Euh… sans vouloir être pessimiste, Weasley, tu as six frères, parmi lesquels un semi-lycanthrope et deux génies des farces et attrapes qui étaient aussi batteurs dans leur temps… Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les choses ne se présentent pas bien pour mon cher ami,

C'est sur que présentée comme ça la situation avait l'air moins reluisante. Blaise avait oublié que Bill était devenu en partie lycanthrope suite à l'attaque de Greyback. Et bien sûr il y'avait les jumeaux de la terreur… Il préférait ne pas y penser à cet instant. Ils s'occuperaient de ce problème le moment venu.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un tourbillon de questions auxquelles Blaise et Ginny s'efforcèrent de répondre sans mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ils avaient soigneusement préparé une version innocente du début de leur relation à raconter à leur famille et leurs amis, et pour l'instant tout semblait bien se passer.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore officiellement rencontré ses frères, mais Blaise préférait ignorer ce détail pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils prirent congé des futurs Mr et Mme Malefoy ce soir là, il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de ces derniers que leur relation avait commencé de la manière la plus conventionnelle possible. C'était rassurant pour Blaise et Ginny car Hermione et Drago étaient les personnes les plus intelligentes et perspicaces qu'ils connaissaient, si ils avaient cru à leur histoire, le reste y croirait aussi.

Quant à Blaise, depuis qu'il avait vu Ginevra dans sa robe aux couleurs de la maison serpentard, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : la lui retirer. Et lorsqu'ils transplanèrent enfin dans son salon, il ne perdit pas une seconde.

Entre baisers passionnés et paroles enflammées, la robe ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir et Blaise avait devant lui la vision d'une Ginny nue, éclairée uniquement par les rayons de la lune à travers les baies vitrées de son appartement.

Elle était à couper le souffle, et il avait de plus en plus de mal de ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments de but en blanc. Ces trois petits mots qui menaçaient de le faire exploser d'un jour à l'autre. Mais elle n'était pas prête à les entendre, et il avait passé bien trop de temps à attendre d'avoir une chance avec elle pour tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il était incapable de tenir sa langue et maitriser ses émotions.

À défaut de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il le lui montrait, à travers chaque baiser, chaque caresse, il vénérait son corps, savourant les gémissements et murmures d'encouragement qu'il recevait en retour.

Mais apparemment sa petite lionne n'était pas d'humeur à se contenter d'une partie de jambes en l'air langoureuse et romantique.

Lorsqu'elle se releva sur les coudes et planta son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer : « Plus fort, Blaise. Prends moi. » Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même sembla s'évaporer.

D'un mouvement fluide et la souleva et la retourna, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit de dos, à genoux sur le canapé.

Il la prit dans cette position, et le nouvel angle de pénétration arracha à la gryffondor des cris rauques.

Blaise n'allait pas tenir longtemps, pas quand elle le serrait aussi étroitement et émettait des gémissements de plaisir qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

Il glissa sa main là ou leurs deux corps se rejoignaient, et se mit à la caresser.

Si à cet instant précis le ciel et la terre échangeaient de place, Ginny ne verrait probablement pas la différence. Le monde entier pouvait partir en flammes et elle n'en aurait rien à faire tant qu'elle parvenait à atteindre l'orgasme qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Entre les mains de Blaise elle avait l'impression d'être un instrument de musique, il savait exactement sur quelle corde tirer, quel bouton presser, c'était presque injuste comme il savait manier son corps et la faire plier à ses moindres désirs.

Quand Blaise accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient et se pencha vers elle pour planter légèrement ses dents dans son cou, Ginny se sentit exploser. Le plaisir déferlait en elle par puissantes vagues et elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les cris rauques qu'elle entendait venaient d'elle. Blaise la suivit quelques secondes plus tard murmurant son nom dans son oreille alors qu'il se vidait en elle.

\- Tu finiras par me tuer un de ces jours, Ginevra, fit le serpentard quand il eut repris son souffle

\- Si je ne meurs pas avant toi tu veux dire,

\- Il y'a pire comme façon de mourir je trouve,

Elle se blottit contre lui, et il enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormaient dans cette position tous les soirs (et se réveillaient le matin à deux bouts opposés du lit, parce que se réveiller blottis l'un contre l'autre ça n'existait que dans les romans. La réalité est beaucoup moins glamour), et Ginny se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle pourrait retourner à sa petite vie dans son appartement après avoir vécu des moments pareils avec lui.

La respiration lente et régulière de Blaise indiquait que ce dernier s'était endormi, et Ginny elle même sentait qu'elle n'aller pas tarder à faire de même.

Dans ses derniers moment de conscience, une pensée passait en boucle dans sa tête, et Ginny se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se voiler la face aussi longtemps;

Elle était complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 _ **Rholalaaaaa c'est beau l'amour... *soupir + sourire super niais***_

 _ **Ceux qui soupçonnaient Harry d'écrire les lettres, êtes-vous toujours convaincus ?**_

 _ **Impressions ? commentaires ? critiques ? Dites moi tout XD**_

 _ **À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,**_

 _ **Bises,**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

Hellooo my loves !

Je suis de retour après trois longues semaines... Milles excuses pour cette absence due au décès prématuré de mon cher Ordi '( - RIP cher Ordi, 2013-2017. Je ne t'oublierais jamais... Snif.

Bref après beaucoup d'hésitations et une douloureuse visite dans un apple store, mon ordi a depuis lors été remplacé par mon tout nouveau bébé (mon compte en banque ne s'en remet toujours pas d'ailleurs), et je me félicite d'avoir sauvegardé une version de cette fic et plein d'autres documents important sur google drive. Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses sinon.

Un gros MERCI pour votre patience et vos reviews, j'ai enfin pris le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre elles.

J'ai également une petit sondage pour vous concernant une idée de OS ou Mini fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps : Que pensez vous du couple Lucius-Hermione ? est-ce que ca semble réalisable ? Dites moi tout :)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus mes loulous, je vous laisse à vos deux chapitres :)

Bonne lecture,

XOXO

Aliice.

* * *

Lors de son premier jour à la l'école de Médicomagie, le professeur Patterson les avait prévenus que s'ils survivaient à leurs premières années d'apprentissage, ils verraient des cas aussi bizarres qu'extraordinaires tout au long de leurs carrières. Ses mots avaient été les suivants : _« À chaque fois que vous croirez avoir tout vu, un individu sorti de nulle part décidera de repousser les limites de la bêtise humaine et vous vous retrouverez à le soigner tout en vous demandant pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisi d'étudier le droit magique »._

Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où Ginny allait réaliser la véracité de ces propos.

C'était un Vendredi, quelques jours après le dîner chez Gianni. Ginny avait été surprise de ne voir aucune photo dans la presse, mais en même temps Sorcière Hebdo publiait tous les Vendredis alors mieux valait ne pas parler trop vite. Quand elle ne verrait aucun article sur Blaise et elle dans l'édition de cette semaine, elle estimerait alors qu'ils avaient réussi à passer inaperçus. Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas grand espoir que ça arrive.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le département des Pathologies et Sortilèges où elle avait à nouveau été placée (elle soupçonnait que Von Bauer avait quelque chose à voir avec ce choix mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre) elle vit deux internes devant une salle d'examens qui étaient tellement hilares qu'elles devaient se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas tomber.

Curieuse, Ginny se dirigea vers elles.

Ces dernières levèrent les yeux et la virent. L'une d'entre elles parvint à reprendre son sérieux assez longtemps pour s'adresser à elle. Ginny la connaissait vaguement et le badge sur sa blouse indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Virginia

\- Oh Ginny tu tombes bien… On a besoin que tu ailles faire un sort de diagnostic sur le patient dans cette salle

Ginny les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Les sorts de diagnostics étaient les premiers qu'ils apprenaient en cours de médicomagie et n'importe quel interne pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Mais puisqu'elle n'était une stagiaire, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment questionner les internes qui étaient au dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie de l'hôpital.

Cela n'expliquait pas cependant leur hilarité. Décidant que ce n'était pas son problème, elle prit le dossier du patient que l'interne lui tendait et entra dans la salle d'examen.

Un jeune homme blond était assis sur la table d'examen la tête baissée. Il était nu à partir de la taille et un oreiller était posé sur ses genoux pour couvrir ses parties intimes.

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Ginny, je suis là pour vous faire un examen rapide avant que…

Au son de sa voix, le jeune homme avait relevé la tête et Ginny reconnut à sa grande surprise Zacharias Smith.

Elle se rappelait bien de lui, et surtout de son attitude lorsqu'ils étaient membres de l'AD. Il fut une époque ou elle avait rêvé de pouvoir lui lancer un maléfice à la gueule. Et aujourd'hui c'était son patient. La vie prenait vraiment de drôles de tournures parfois.

\- Non. Je refuse d'être examiné par toi, fit l'ancien Poufsouffle en secouant la tête vigoureusement, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Ginny remarqua qu'il serrait l'oreiller contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Eh bien je suis désolée Mr. Smith, mais je suis votre seule option, il y'a eu un accident dans un laboratoire de potions et tous les guérisseurs et médicomages seniors sont entrain de prêter main forte aux urgences. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise vous pouvez toujours attendre que quelqu'un se libère, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera dans la prochaine heure.

Zacharias sembla en proie à l'indécision pendant quelques instants. Son visage était crispé par la douleur, mais Ginny ne voyait pas de blessure sur lui. Quelle que soit la nature de son mal, il semblait localisé dans la région sud de son abdomen.

Finalement le Poufsouffle sembla décider que l'humiliation était mieux que la douleur car il acquiesça doucement et l'autorisa à approcher. Il garda cependant une main ferme sur l'oreiller qui le couvrait.

\- Promets moi de ne pas te moquer.

Ginny réalisa alors pourquoi les deux internes étaient hilares. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour retenir son envie de rire, mais elle pouvait voir la détresse de son patient alors elle s'entendit lui répondre qu'elle était une professionnelle et que jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de rire du mal de son patient.

Quand finalement, après quelques derniers instants d'hésitation Zacharias retira l'oreiller, elle regretta son arrogance.

La douleur ne provenait pas de son abdomen, mais de ses parties génitales. Son pénis devait mesurer une cinquantaine de centimètres et avait l'épaisseur d'un bras. Il pendait lamentablement de la table entre les jambes du blond et ses testicules étaient tout aussi disproportionnées, et l'empêchaient de garder ses jambes fermées.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui était arrivé. Zacharias avait probablement voulu augmenter la taille de ses… attributs, et avait appliqué une recette « miracle » qui avait donné ce résultat.

Elle dut fournir un effort colossal pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son amusement et aussi son exaspération. Les hommes et leur foutue fixation sur la taille de leurs pénis ! Non mais franchement.

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à faire les différents sorts de diagnostic nécessaires dans ce genre de situations.

Pendant que les résultats s'inscrivaient sur des parchemins vierges, elle l'interrogea.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme et professionnel.

\- Quelqu'un m'a parlé de cette crème, qu'on pouvait appliquer pour… augmenter un peu la taille de… Bref. Ce quelqu'un m'a dit que quelques applications suffiraient et que les résultats seraient définitifs… ça a marché, les premiers jours, alors hier j'ai décidé d'augmenter un peu la dose

Typique… Pensa Ginny en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel

\- et ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec cette horrible douleur et mon entrejambe n'a pas cessé d'enfler depuis…

\- Est-ce que tu as la crème avec toi ? demanda Finalement Ginny

Il lui tendit un bocal de verre contenant une crème violette dégageant une forte odeur de souffre. Quelle personne saine d'esprit mettrait ça sur son corps ?

\- Je vais l'envoyer pour analyse. Malheureusement je ne suis qu'une stagiaire et je ne peux pas décider du traitement mais à mon avis de guérisseur Van Bauer devrait pouvoir régler ça en un rien de temps. La crème contient probablement un charme d'engorgement modifié, le labo nous le confirmera. En attendant, je peux placer un charme anesthésiant qui te permettra d'être plus à l'aise en attendant Dr. Von Bauer. Je vais également vider ta vessie car je ne pense pas que tu sois capable d'uriner par toi même en ce moment. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Zacharias acquiesça et elle précéda comme elle le lui avait dit, vidant d'abord sa vessie avant de placer un sort anesthésiant sur la zone enflée. Les traits du poufsouffle se détendirent immédiatement et il la remercia avec un sourire timide.

Quand enfin, elle sortit de la salle d'examen, les deux internes étaient parties. Probablement pour raconter aux autres internes le cas étrange qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

.

.

Ginny était entrain de profiter d'un moment de calme en début d'après midi pour remettre de l'ordre dans un cabinet à potions quand la voix de Von Bauer derrière elle attira son attention.

\- Bravo pour le professionnalisme ce matin, Weasley, Mr. Smith m'a dit que vous êtes la seule à avoir réussi à l'examiner sans le juger ou rire de lui, il vous en est très reconnaissant.

La gryffondor se retourna pour lui faire face et dans l'espace confiné du cabinet à potions, il avait l'air encore plus grand. Il la regardait avec un sourire aimable, mais toujours avec la lueur d'intérêt qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Vous ferez une très bonne guérisseuse un jour… Et après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je commence à croire qu'une spécialisation en Pathologies et Sortilèges est tout indiquée pour vous

\- Merci, mais je ne suis encore qu'une stagiaire, j'ai encore plusieurs années devant moi pour choisir une spécialité.

\- Dommage, fit-il en se rapprochant d'un pas. Ç'aurait été un plaisir de vous avoir dans mon département. Mais c'est peut être une bonne chose que vous ne travailliez pas pour moi, ça veut dire que je peux vous inviter à dîner sans avoir à craindre une Beuglante de la part de la directrice des ressources humaines. Que diriez vous de partager un dîner avec moi Miss Weasley.

Ah… Enfin on y était.

Ginny se racla la gorge, pour gagner du temps. Ignorant la voix de Blaise dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de remettre le beau guérisseur à sa place.

\- Je suis flattée par l'intérêt, Guérisseur Von Bauer, mais je préfère que notre relation reste professionnelle. Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Son sourire charmeur ne le quitta pas un seul instant et pour peu, Ginny dirait qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle refuse.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de lancer par dessus son épaule : « J'espère que Zabini réalise la chance qu'il a. Dites lui que quand il se décidera à tout foutre en l'air, je serais là. Et je suis un homme très patient »

La surprise empêcha Ginny de lui répondre et ce n'est que quand la porte du cabinet claqua derrière lui qu'elle revint à elle dans un sursaut. Un détail l'interpela alors; Comment donc Bruce Von Bauer était-il au courant de sa relation avec Blaise ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui apparaitre quand elle sortit du cabinet à potions et remarqua les regards et les murmures sur son passage. Finalement, ce fut Rebecca qui finit par lui tendre un exemplaire de l'édition de Sorcière Hebdo qui avait paru le jour même. Elle lui indiqua les pages mondaines, et là Ginny vit une double page consacrée à la soirée chez Gianni quelques jours plus tôt.

Génial. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se réjouir trop tôt du calme de la presse.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, fit Rebecca avec une fausse indignation, on travaille ensemble tous les jours et tu as « omis » de me dire que tu sors avec l'Étalon Italien ?

\- L'Étalon italien ? fit Ginny avec un rire; d'où sort ce nom ?

\- J'étais à serpentard je te rappelle.

\- Attends… Tu es entrain de me dire que quelqu'un a vraiment eu l'idée de surnommer Blaise l'étalon italien ?

\- Ben oui ! je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas au courant.

\- oh Rebecca comme je t'aime… Tu viens de me donner l'équivalent de deux mois de vannes

\- si tu veux me remercier dis moi comment il est au lit ! et ne m'épargne aucun détail salace. Ma vie sexuelle est tellement terne en ce moment que ton récit sera probablement la chose la plus excitante qui m'arrivera ce mois-ci.

\- Becca Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie sexuelle pour satisfaire ta libido ! ça va pas non ?

\- Allez quoi ! Raconte moi juste une partie de jambe en l'air ? Une petite baisounette de rien du tout ? Plaida sa collègue.

Heureusement, un patient arriva à ce moment là, évitant à Ginny de s'engager sur cette pente glissante. Elles se remirent au travail et oublièrent le sujet de la vie sexuelle de Ginny.

.

.

La conversation ne lui revint à l'esprit que le soir quand après avoir partagé un délicieux diner avec Blaise, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la terrasse de son appartement, lui avec un verre de brandy, et elle avec son vin blanc préféré.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant sur toi aujourd'hui

Blaise n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'expression machiavélique sur le visage de sa petite amie. Quoi qu'elle ait entendu sur lui, ça ne pouvait que lui porter préjudice.

\- Qu'as tu appris ? demanda t-il d'un air méfiant

\- Apparemment une partie de ta réputation m'a échappé à l'école, Mr. L'Étalon Italien.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde puis il se cacha le visage entre les mains avec un gémissement.

\- Je savais que ce surnom stupide allait me revenir un pleine gueule un jour, marmonna t-il le visage toujours dans ses mains.

Ginny ne répondit rien, trop occupée à rire de l'embarras du serpentard.

\- Arrête de rire ! s'exclama t-il avec une fausse indignation. C'est entièrement la faute à Drago, c'est lui qui a trouvé ce surnom et quand Théo et Adrian l'ont entendu tout est parti en vrille.

\- Oh et bien sûr tu n'en as pas du tout profité…

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si plein de filles ont voulu vérifier si les rumeurs étaient fondées en se jetant dans mon lit bougonna Blaise

\- Oui bien sur mon cœur, je suis certaine que coucher avec elles était un sacrifice douloureux pour toi mais tu l'as fait pour le bien de la gent féminine.

Blaise était sûr qu'il avait une réponse en tête, mais son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes quand elle l'avait appelé « mon cœur » de manière aussi spontanée. Ginny utilisait rarement ce genre de termes affectueux.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle après qu'il ait passé quelques instants à la fixer avec un grand sourire

Au lieu de lui répondre, il quitta son fauteuil et lui plongea pratiquement dessus, étouffant son cri se surprise dans un baiser. Par réflexe, Ginny enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son petit-ami. Il se leva et laissant leurs verres derrière eux, se dirigea vers sa chambre où il comptait passer les prochaines heures à lui faire hurler son nom de plaisir encore et encore.

.

.

La nouvelle de la relation naissante entre Blaise et Ginny eut vite fait de circuler.

Le lendemain de la parution de l'article dans sorcière-hebdo, Blaise qui était le plus matinal, était entré dans sa cuisine pour y trouver une avalanche de hiboux postaux.

La plupart venaient des frères de Ginny. Il évita soigneusement de toucher les enveloppes avec les noms de Fred et Georges, Merlin seul savait ce dont ces deux là étaient capables.

Blaise avait lui même reçu une lettre de sa mère, qui était transportée de joie à l'idée qu'il « renonce à sa vie de débauche et se mette dans une relation convenable ». Et cela, venant d'une femme qui avait était mariée trop de fois pour compter. Il avait également reçu des lettres de Pansy et de Théo.

Sachant que les frères de Ginevra étaient capables de débarquer chez lui si elle ne répondait pas à leurs lettres, il retourna dans la chambre pour réveiller cette dernière.

Dire que Ginny n'était pas du matin était un euphémisme. Et c'était encore pire ce matin, car il l'avait épuisée la veille.

Il se rapprocha et commença à déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage et ses cheveux, dans l'espoir de la réveiller en douceur.

Rien.

La gryffondor était toujours profondément endormie. Lorsqu'il la secoua légèrement elle émit un grondement menaçant et il fut tenté de battre en retraite, mais entre une fratrie de Weasley jaloux et une Ginevra grincheuse, il choisissait la seconde option, au moins il pouvait toujours calmer sa petite lionne avec un ou deux orgasmes bien placés, il ne pouvait (fort heureusement) pas en dire autant de ses frères.

Quand il parvint enfin à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, elle se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et le visage renfrogné regardant autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de se rappeler de comment elle était arrivée ici.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, princesse

\- Café.

Avec un sourire, Blaise lui tendit la tasse fumante qu'il avait rapportée de la cuisine; deux sucres et un soupçon de crème, comme elle l'aimait. Il la regarda en silence siroter doucement le breuvage.

Dès le début de leur cohabitation, il avait appris à ses dépens que le premier café du matin était un moment sacré pour Ginevra et malheur à quiconque osait le troubler.

À mesure que la tasse se vidait, l'humeur grincheuse de sa petite amie sembla se dissiper et après la dernière gorgée, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement en guise de bonjour.

Comme toujours dans ces moments, Blaise sentit le désir s'embraser en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour, elle devait encore être sensible après leurs ébats de la veille.

C'est donc à regret qu'il mit fin au baiser et l'entraina dans la cuisine. Un nouveau hibou était arrivé, et Ginny se dirigea vers lui pour détacher l'enveloppe de sa patte alors que Blaise rassemblait les ingrédients pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle se servit une deuxième tasse de café et commença à trier son courrier.

Il était entrain de battre des œufs pour une omelette quand Ginny poussa un cri et la tasse qu'elle tenait se fracassa par terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine de Blaise.

Il fut à ses côtés en deux secondes.

Ginny avait ouvert l'enveloppe apportée par le dernier hibou, et elle contenait des coupures de l'article de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait arraché un cri à la gryffondor.

Sur toutes les photos, le visage de Blaise était marqué d'une croix à l'encre rouge, et le mot « mienne » apparaissait à côté de Ginny.

Blaise sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Ginevra était à lui et quiconque croyait pouvoir l'arracher de ses bras connaitrait un sort cent fois pire que Macmillan.

Il te faut des gardes du corps.

Le ton était sans appel. Ce n'était pas une suggestion ni même une question. Il parlait avec le ton de quelqu'un qui établissait un fait.

Et Ginny ne protesta pas. Après tout que pourrait-elle argumenter ? La personne qui la suivait avait montré qu'il avait les moyens de le faire sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Qu'est ce qui lui disait que la prochaine fois il ne tenterait pas de s'en prendre à elle ?

Ou pire. À Blaise.

Mais il y'avait un détail auquel il fallait penser.

Nous sommes invités à diner au terrier ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller avec des gardes du corps.

Ta sécurité est plus importante !

Et comment expliqueras-tu des gardes du corps à ma famille de manière plausible sans leur révéler la situation ? Harry y sera, il est auror, sans oublier Ron et tous mes autres frères. Qui que soit cette personne, je doute qu'il ose s'attaquer à la famille Weasley au complet.

Blaise devait reconnaitre qu'elle marquait un point.

soit… mais à partir de demain, je veux que tu sois accompagnée en permanence par des agents de sécurité, la personne qui te suit montre de plus en plus d'assurance et Merlin sait ce qu'il tentera la prochaine fois

Il avait raison. En quelques semaines, ils étaient passés des messages anodins, au saccage de son appartement, et à présent c'était des menaces sur Blaise. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son petit ami par sa faute.

Comme si il avait lu ses pensées, Blaise lui saisit le menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien,

hey… ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il faut bien plus qu'un minable harceleur pour m'atteindre. Je t'ai attendu des années Ginevra Weasley, sans même le savoir, et crois moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Blaise s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Il ne m'arrivera rien, princesse,

Et pour couper court à la discussion et lui faire oublier les photos, il prit sa bouche dans un long baiser, avant de l'entrainer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

.

.

 _Quelque part dans Londres :_

 _L'homme était assis, au milieu de la pièce miteuse qui constituait sa demeure. Il y'avait longtemps que personne ne venait plus ici, mais ça changerait bientôt._

 _Il était assis au milieu de la pièce, face au pan de mur recouvert de photos._

 _Des photos d'elle._

 _Elle. Ginny. Sa Ginny. Qui lui souriait sur les divers clichés qu'il avait collectionnés au fil des mois. Des clichés d'elle entrain de voler avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Des photos prises depuis la fin de la guerre à différents évènements, des coupures de journaux, des articles, tout ce qui la concernait de près ou de loin._

 _Il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide._

 _Elle n'aimait pas Zabini, elle l'aimait LUI._

 _L'homme était assis à même le sol, les genoux repliés et se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière. La seule pensée du nom de Zabini suffit à augmenter son agitation, mais il se força au calme, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention, pas quand il était si proche du but._

 _Mais comment oublier la manière dont le serpentard posait ses sales mains de mangemort sur Ginny ?_

 _Elle était à lui. À LUI._

 _Ginny l'aimait, il le savait, il le sentait. Elle lui avait envoyé des signes, des messages secrets, destinés à lui seul, et il avait su les décoder._

 _Ginny voulait qu'il la sauve des bras de Zabini, personne à part lui ne se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas du serpentard. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider._

 _Et il allait l'aider. Il allait récupérer Ginny. Et Zabini devait disparaitre._

 _Parce qu'elle était à lui._


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 !**_

 _ **Enoy et je vous revois a la fin du chapitre !**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Ginny avait passé l'après midi au lit, c'était son jour de repos et Blaise l'avait épuisée la veille. Ses muscles étaient légèrement douloureux, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle se ne lasserait probablement jamais de faire l'amour avec lui.

Après qu'elle ait ouvert l'enveloppe, Blaise avait passé le reste de la matinée avec elle. Il fallut un bon moment à Blaise pour calmer et rassurer sa petite amie, mais il y parvint éventuellement et déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plus joviale, puis Blaise dut se rendre à son bureau, où il devait tenir une conférence de presse concernant une nouvelle acquisition importante de son entreprise.

Il avait promis d'être de retour à temps pour se rendre au terrier, mais Ginny avait décidé qu'elle irait plutôt le rejoindre, elle voulait le voir dans son élément, Blaise était tellement sexy quand il passait en mode PDG, il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle qui ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux.

En fin d'après midi, elle prit donc une douche rapide et enfila une tenue simple un chemisier blanc, une jupe en daim camel qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et des sandales dorées. Elle fourra quelques essentiels dans le sac à main en cuir de dragon que Fred et Georges lui avaient offert pour son 21e anniversaire et transplana directement aux entreprises Zabini.

Cette fois, Amélie (ou Émilie ?) trébucha presque dans son impatience pour accueillir la gryffondor et l'escorter jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Blaise était dans son bureau, situé directement en face des ascenseurs. Les baies vitrées étaient ensorcelées pour être transparentes ou opaques à volonté, et en cet instant, Ginny pouvait voir Blaise assis à son bureau, étudiant des documents avec beaucoup de concentration alors que deux personnes se tenaient debout devant lui et parlaient de manière animée.

Comme si il avait senti sa présence, il leva les yeux et un large sourire illumina son visage à sa vue. Le cœur de Ginny rata quelques battements.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, et elle passa devant Maggy, la secrétaire, une femme d'environs cinquante ans qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux que Ginny lui rendit. Comme quoi Blaise avait peut être quelques employés avec de bonnes manières.

\- Que me vaut cette magnifique surprise, _amore_ , fit l'italien en contournant son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre.

Il la prit dans ses bras, peu soucieux de ses deux employés qui étaient encore dans la pièce et qui regardaient la scène comme si ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ginny savait que Blaise était adorable, un amour de petit italien vraiment, mais elle était probablement l'une des rares à connaitre cette facette de sa personnalité, et elle en était fière.

\- je suis la pour t'empêcher d'arriver en retard pour le dîner. Et aussi parce que tu me manquais,

\- La confiance règne, dis donc !

Il se tourna vers ses associés, qui étaient entrain de raser discrètement les murs en direction de la sortie.

Ginny les regarda par dessus l'épaule de Blaise et retint un rire, s'ils savaient que le grand méchant boss qu'ils craignaient tant était en la personne la plus affectueuse et câline qui puisse exister !

\- Murray, vous pouvez laisser les rapports ici, je finirais de les lire ce soir, Burnaby je veux la version révisée du contrat avec les Qatari sur mon bureau demain en fin de journée, dites leur bien que les deux derniers termes sont à prendre ou à laisser.

Il avait parlé avec un ton autoritaire, et professionnel, rien à voir avec lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ginny. Il se détourna d'eux et reporta son attention sur cette dernière sans un mot d'au revoir. Mais Murray et Burnaby savaient que c'était le signal qu'ils pouvaient quitter les lieux, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Ginny entendit le clic de la porte indiquant qu'elle était verrouillée, et les baies vitrées devinrent opaques. Le sourire prédateur de Blaise alors que son regard la détaillait de haut en bas lui indiquait qu'elle aurait peut être mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Où qu'elle avait très bien fait. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

\- Tu as une conférence de presse, rappela t-elle dans l'espoir de détourner son attention,

\- Dans vingt minutes, largement assez pour ce que j'ai en tête, et puis de toute façon, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de m'attendre.

\- J'ai presque peur de demander… qu'as tu en tête ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais, _tesoro_

Et en deux enjambées, il avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et sa bouche s'était écrasée contre la sienne.

Le désir qui semblait toujours présent sous la surface lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble s'éveilla et Ginny en oublia la raison de sa venue. Rien n'était plus important à l'heure actuelle de que d'avoir Blaise en elle.

Il la fit marcher à reculons jusqu'à se qu'elle sente son bureau ou il la fit monter et se positionna entre ses jambes, le tout sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Tous les deux guidés par l'urgence de leur désir, ils décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se perdre en préliminaires. De toute façon, Ginny était tellement trempée qu'elle était certaine que sa culotte était ruinée.

Blaise fit remonter sa jupe et arracha le dessous en question.

Oui, définitivement ruinée, la culotte...

Elle entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit l'érection de son amant presser contre son entrée.

Ginny lui indiqua d'un mouvement du bassin qu'elle était prête, mais Blaise semblait parfaitement heureux là ou il était, et se contentait de la caresser avec le bout de son membre avec des va et viens légers. Le sourire malicieux sur son visage indiquait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la torture qu'il lui infligeait.

\- Blaise…

Étrange comment à cet instant, son nom résonnait à la fois comme une insulte et supplication.

\- oui ?

\- s'il te plait…

\- Quoi donc princesse ? Dis moi ce que tu veux

Une pointe d'irritation traversa la gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter ce petit jeu.

\- Blaise je t'emmerde, Baise moi.

\- Tsk tsk tsk… quel langage _amore_ , et dire que tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche…

\- Je fais aussi d'autres choses avec cette bouche répliqua t-elle avec un rictus qui fit penser à Blaise qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec lui.

\- Des choses spectaculaires si je puis dire,

Ginny ne put répondre car tout en parlant il avait enfin commencé à pousser en elle, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait.

Blaise se retira et la pénétra de nouveau d'un mouvement brusque, lui arrachant un cri, puis il commença un va et vient puissant.

Ginny qui était déjà à mi chemin vers son orgasme ne fut pas surprise quand au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva au bord du précipice. De son propre accord sa main se dirigea vers l'endroit ou leurs corps se rejoignaient et elle commença à se caresser au même rythme que les assauts du serpentard. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour jouir en criant son nom.

Mais Blaise était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Il se retira, et la fit descendre du bureau avant de la diriger vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le chemin de Traverse. Il la retourna et la pressa contre les vitres, son chemisier avait été ouvert à un moment donné et la sensation du verre froid contre ses seins fit durcir ses mamelons instantanément.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'y penser qu'il était de nouveau en elle, la martelant à un rythme encore plus effréné.

Le nouvel angle de pénétration et les mots passionnés du serpentard murmurés à son oreille provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de plaisir en elle, et elle atteignit un second orgasme en quelques minutes, entrainant Blaise avec elle cette fois-ci, il se vida en elle avec un rugissement qui fit espérer à Ginny que le bureau était insonorisé.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, et Blaise se retira d'elle avec un léger gémissement.

\- Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ce bureau sans t'imaginer dessus, fit le serpentard avec le sourire d'un chat qui venait d'attraper un canari

\- N'importe qui aurait pu nous entendre, ou entrer dans le bureau

À présent que le désir était retombé, Ginny pensait à tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourner dans cette petite sex-capade.

\- Personne ici n'ose entrer dans mon bureau lorsque les baies vitrées sont opaques. Et la pièce est insonorisée, il pourrait y avoir une explosion et personne à l'extérieur n'entendrait rien.

Ginny se détendit visiblement à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas offert un aperçu graphique de leur vie sexuelle aux employés de Blaise. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains attenante ou elle remit un peu d'ordre à son apparence. Lorsqu'elle revint, Blaise était redevenu l'impitoyable PDG des entreprises Zabini. On peinerait à croire que cinq minutes auparavant il était entrain de la baiser frénétiquement sur son bureau en lui murmurant des paroles à faire rougir une courtisane. Décidément cet homme était un contraste ambulant.

Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le hall d'entrée où se tenait la conférence de presse, et leur arrivée provoqua un nouveau tourbillon de flashs et de questions. Blaise était flanqué d'un côté par son assistant personnel qui lui faisait un briefing des questions auxquelles il devait s'attendre, et de l'autre côté par une assistante qui s'assurait que sa tenue était impeccable, avant de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux (ce qui selon Ginny était absolument inutile vu que le satané serpentard avait en permanence l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode). Lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole, le silence se fit, et il répondit uniquement aux questions portant sur la nouvelle acquisition qu'il venait de faire.

Dans la foule, Ginny reconnut quelques visages familiers, notamment Padma Patil qui était journaliste ainsi que Collin Creevey qui était photographe, les deux travaillaient pour la Gazette. Parvati, la sœur de Padma était également journaliste, mais elle travaillait pour sorcière hebdo et était plus intéressée par la relation de Blaise avec Ginny que par les entreprises de ce dernier.

À la fin de la conférence, Ginny échangea quelques mots avec Padma pendant que Blaise posait pour des photos non loin de là. Bientôt, les photographes lui demandèrent de venir poser pour quelques clichés avec lui. Parmi eux, Collin avec qui elle échangea quelques mots avant d'aller se placer aux côtés de son petit ami.

Collin n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis la mort de Dennis lors de la bataille de Poudlard. La rumeur courait qu'il avait tenté de quitter le monde magique, mais avait fini par revenir. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle même avait failli perdre Fred, et elle frissonnait d'horreur à la pensée que son frère facétieux ait pu mourir. Georges aurait été dévasté, elle doutait qu'il y ait survécu.

Lorsque les photographes furent satisfaits de leurs clichés, ils retournèrent dans le bureau de Blaise d'ou ils se rendirent directement au Terrier par la cheminée.

.

.

Comme toujours, le Terrier était un chaos organisé. Dans l'évier des casseroles se lavaient toutes seules, tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur émanait de la cuisine.

Victoire et Teddy couraient partout, ignorant les cris exaspérés de Fleur et de Molly.

Molly comme à son habitude était partout à la fois, elle surveillait les différentes marmites et casseroles qui mijotaient, empêchait les enfants de ruiner le mobilier, répétait à Harry qu'il était trop maigre et criait sur Fred et Georges.

Blaise n'ayant jamais vécu qu'avec sa mère, et ses différents maris successifs, contempla le chaos autour de lui en silence. Il savait que les Weasley étaient une famille très soudée et généralement bruyante, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le seraient à ce point.

Ginny, très à l'aise dans le charivari ambiant se dirigea droit vers sa mère, sa main étroitement serrée dans celle de Blaise, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre.

\- Salut m'man !

\- Ginny chérie ! tu arrives juste à temps.

Molly se tourna vers Blaise, qui réalisa à ce moment précis qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. Son mariage avec Astoria avait été arrangé, il n'avait donc jamais eu la fameuse épreuve de « rencontrer les beaux parents ».

\- M'man, je te présente Blaise Zabini, Blaise, ma mère, Molly Weasley,

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mrs. Weasley

\- Oh, voyons ! Et tu peux m'appeler Molly comme tout le monde, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré apprendre l'identité du mystérieux amoureux de Ginny de sa bouche plutôt que la plume de Rita Skeeter ! ajouta t-elle avec un regard de reproche à Ginny qui eut la décence de paraitre honteuse.

\- Je sais maman, mais c'est juste que j'étais tellement occupée avec mes examens et mon stage…

\- Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez eu à l'apprendre de cette manière Mrs… euh Molly,

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il lui présenta la bouteille de vin hors de prix qu'il avait prise (bon d'accord, volée) de la réserve de sa mère. Les yeux de Molly s'illuminèrent. Blaise s'était rappelé d'une conversation avec Ginny au cours de laquelle cette dernière lui avait dit que sa mère avait un faible pour le bon vin.

La diversion fonctionna et Molly accepta la bouteille avec un plaisir non dissimulé et commença à gaver Blaise de nourriture, ce qui, dans le langage de la matriarche Weasley signifiait qu'elle l'acceptait dans la famille.

\- Je vais aller voir si Fleur a besoin d'aide avec Teddy et Victoire, dit Ginny avant de sortir par la porte qui menait à la cour.

Blaise la regarda partir avec un sourire, admirant la manière dont ses cheveux virevoltaient et le léger balancement de ses hanches. Il réprima un frisson de désir et se retourna…

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec quatre frères Weasley pas très contents.

Bill le contemplait avec un intérêt froid, Fred et George avec curiosité et Ron avec méfiance et un brin d'hostilité.

Et à côté de tout ce beau monde, se trouvait Harry Potter qui contemplait la scène en retenant difficilement un éclat de rire.

L'enfoiré.

\- Ainsi c'est toi qui te pavane partout avec Ginny et fais la une de la presse ?

La question était venue de Bill.

\- Il semblerait que oui, répondit tranquillement Blaise qui malgré son malaise refusait de se laisser intimider par des Weasley, il avait survécu à Voldemort pour l'amour de Salazar ! Ce n'était pas quelques gryffondors qui allaient le faire fuir en criant.

Du moins il l'espérait…

\- Et quelle est la nature de votre relation exactement ? demanda Fred

\- Vous avez lu la presse je suppose, et elle m'a emmené avec elle pour un diner en famille, je suppose que vous pouvez tirer vos propres conclusions…

\- Ce n'était pas la question, fit Georges

\- C'est ma petite amie ok ? Vous avez bientôt fini de me traiter comme un criminel ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a des raisons de croire que tu en es un ? demanda Ron avec un air parfaitement sérieux

\- Non, mais si vous continuez votre petite chasse au sorcier, il se pourrait que j'en devienne un dans les prochaines minutes !

À ces mots les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Bill sembla se dérider légèrement, mais Ron semblait toujours sur la défensive. Mais avant que la Belette n'ait pu repasser à l'attaque, Ginny revint dans la pièce, tenant Teddy dans ses bras.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et sembla immédiatement comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- William, Frédéric, Georges, Ronald ! j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas entrain d'emmerder mon petit ami avec votre petit numéro de grands frères jaloux parce que si c'est le cas, que Merlin vous vienne en aide !

Chacun des frères Weasley sembla se ratatiner de cinq bons centimètres en entendant Ginny les appeler par leurs prénoms au complet tandis qu'Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir été cité, reculait à pas feutrés vers la porte menant au jardin. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se prendre un maléfice chauve furie en pleine gueule.

\- Non… fit finalement Blaise, tes frères étaient juste entrain de me demander depuis quand nous sommes ensemble,

Sa réponse fut accueillie par cinq regards de gratitude et les Weasley s'empressèrent de hocher vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Ginny les contempla encore quelques secondes d'un air suspicieux, et décida finalement de laisser tomber.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier avec Teddy et les laissa à nouveau seuls.

\- Merci, mec grommela Bill avec un signe de tête

\- De rien, j'ai déjà été la malheureuse victime de ses maléfices, je ne le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi,

\- Tu m'as l'air d'un gars bien, fit Fred mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, Georges et moi nous occuperons personnellement de ton cas. Et lorsque nous en aurons fini avec toi, il ne restera pas de corps à enterrer.

Si la menace était venue de quelqu'un d'autre, Blaise en aurait ri. Mais il connaissait la réputation des jumeaux. C'étaient des petits génies des sortilèges et le monde magique pouvait s'estimer chanceux qu'ils aient décidé d'employer leurs talents pour des farces et attrapes et non des choses plus dangereuses.

\- Personnellement je n'aurais pas besoin de baguette pour te le faire payer, ajouta Ron en faisant craquer ses jointures d'un air menaçant.

\- Compris, mais vos petites menaces sont inutiles, je mourrais plutôt que de faire du mal à Ginevra, parce que voyez-vous, il se trouve que je l'aime. Plus que tout. Alors soyez sans crainte.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments à haute voix, et il ne savait pas qui de lui ou des frères de Ginevra était le plus surpris.

Il semblerait qu'il avait choisi la bonne chose à dire car après ça, la fratrie Weasley se montra bien plus accueillante.

.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Ginny et Blaise retournèrent à l'appartement de ce dernier. La soirée, comme il fallait s'y attendre avait été chaleureuse, mais épuisante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des familles comme les Weasley.

Blaise se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il jeta aux quatre coins de la chambre avant de plonger dans son énorme lit.

Son visage était enfoui dans les coussins mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de tourner la tête. Si après avoir survécu à des années de guerre contre Voldemort, son destin était de mourir dans son lit, tragiquement étouffé par des oreillers, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ginny s'allongea à côté de lui, et au lieu de se blottir contre lui comme à son habitude, elle resta perchée sur un coude, à le regarder.

Le serpentard pouvait sentir son regard contre lui, et il se força finalement à lever la tête pour croiser le regard de sa petite amie au dessus de lui.

\- Je peux entendre tes neurones s'agiter d'ici, princesse, alors dis moi ce qui trotte dans ta jolie petite tête,

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à mes frères tout à l'heure…

La première pensée de Blaise fut qu'il avait dit beaucoup de choses à ses frères. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit…

 _« Je mourrais plutôt que de faire du mal à Ginevra, parce que voyez-vous, il se trouve que je l'aime. Plus que tout. »_

Ce n'était pas très exactement ainsi qu'il avait prévu de faire sa grande déclaration.

\- Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? reprit Ginevra

\- Est ce que je le pensais ? Bien sur que je le pensais, tu sais que je t'aime Ginevra, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je pense qu'au fond, je t'ai toujours aimée, depuis Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire un pas dans ta direction, j'ai choisi la facilité, j'ai choisi Astoria.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier nom avec un regret profond et le cœur de Ginny se serra.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la commode qui contenait une partie de ses affaires.

Pendant une terrifiante seconde, Blaise crut qu'elle allait le quitter, mais elle fouilla dans un tiroir et ressortit deux parchemins avant de revenir s'assoir sur le lit avec lui.

Elle déroula les parchemins, les fit léviter devant lui et Blaise reconnut l'accord de confidentialité qu'ils avaient signé lors de leur première rencontre, ainsi que leur contrat.

D'une voix à peine audible, mais déterminée, Ginny murmura « incendio » et les deux parchemins prirent feu. Ils se consumèrent rapidement et les cendres disparurent d'un mouvement de la baguette de la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un Blaise stupéfait.

\- On ne signe pas des accords de confidentialité et des contrats avec les gens que l'on aime. On leur fait confiance.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Non je suis avec toi pour les orgasmes et le café gratuit ! Bien sûr que je t'aime, idiot… Puis elle ajouta avec un air sérieux; que Merlin me vienne en aide, mais je suis amoureuse de toi Blaise Zabini.

Blaise lui plongea pratiquement dessus, oubliant que cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait à peine l'énergie de lever la tête de son oreiller. À présent tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était de posséder Ginny. Il voulait la marquer comme sienne, sentir qu'elle lui appartenait.

Il la voulait tout entière. Son âme, son cœur, et son corps.

* * *

 _ **Et voila pour les chapitres 10 et 11... On est à peu près au milieu de l'histoire, et c'est comme qui dirait le calme avant la tempête.**_

 _ **Alors d'autres hypothèses pour le Psychopathe qui suit Ginny ? Je vous écoute :)**_

 _ **À Très bientôt !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Nouveau Chapitre !_**

 **Alors je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre est parmi les plus courts, mais il est aussi très important pour l'évolution de l'intrigue. Je crois que c'est même l'un des plus importants.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer... et que vous ne me détesterez pas trop à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

 _Tu étais tellement belle, dans ta petite blouse blanche et ta jupe. Et tes cheveux… Merlin, tes cheveux… ils sont magnifiques. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont aussi soyeux qu'ils en ont l'air. Je le saurais bientôt. Car tu es à moi, et que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te libérer._

 _Tes cheveux sentent la framboise, j'adore la framboise, je savais qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Ginny._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons bientôt débarrassés de Zabini, et tu seras à moi._

La nouvelle note que Ginny avait reçue était la plus terrifiante à ses yeux. D'abord parce qu'il avait clairement été assez proche d'elle pour sentir ses cheveux, sans qu'elle ne le sache, mais pire, ce maniaque prévoyait de s'en prendre à Blaise. Son Blaise.

La lettre avait été interceptée par les agents de sécurité engagés par Blaise, et après l'avoir soigneusement inspectée et déduit qu'elle ne contenait aucun maléfice, ils la leur avaient apporté pendant que le couple prenait le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'appartement de Blaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était sur place, Blaise lui tendit la lettre sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée.

Il détestait la sensation d'impuissance qu'il ressentait actuellement. Blaise Zabini était un homme d'action, s'assoir et se tourner les pouces pendant qu'un cinglé quelque part menaçait Ginevra allait à l'encontre de tous ses instincts. Mais le harceleur de Ginny était un lâche qui n'avait même pas le courage de dévoiler son identité.

Les aurors avaient été incapables de retracer l'origine des lettres, et ils n'avaient toujours aucun suspect.

\- Cette personne est clairement en proie à une psychose et il s'y enfonce de jour en jour, je crains que son obsession pour toi ne le mène à passer à l'action bientôt.

\- Wow, merci pour tes paroles rassurantes, ironisa Ginny

\- Non, au contraire c'est une bonne chose, répondit le gryffondor

\- Tu peux me dire en quoi le fait qu'un malade soit à deux doigts de s'en prendre à ma petite amie est quelque chose de bien ? explosa Blaise qui jusque là était resté silencieux

\- Parce que, expliqua calmement Harry, complètement indifférent à la petite crise de nerfs du serpentard; les personnes qui montrent ce genre de tendances obsessionnelles de ce genre sont rarement des as du crime, au contraire, ils sont négligents, téméraires et leur état psychotique les mène à commettre des erreurs. Lorsqu'il se décidera à agir, nous serons prêts, et nous l'aurons avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et on sait déjà sur qui il va diriger son agressivité, sur toi, Blaise. Il est obsédé par Ginny et te voit comme un obstacle alors il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour t'éliminer.

\- Qu'il essaie, grommela Blaise. Je rêve d'avoir une chance de lui montrer ce qui arrive aux gens qui menacent ceux que j'aime.

Sans un mot, Ginny lui prit la main et leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard de pure adoration qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Il fut une époque ou Harry aurait tout donné pour voir Ginny le regarder _lui_ ainsi, et aujourd'hui elle était éperdument amoureuse d'un serpentard, et lui même ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans son adorable vipère de fiancée, Pansy.

La vie prenait parfois de drôles de directions. Ils avaient tous survécu à une guerre contre un mégalomane aux tendances meurtrières, et au passage ils avaient remis en question toutes leurs belles idées reçues. Résultat des courses ? Ils étaient presque tous tombés pour des serpentards.

Hermione avait été la première à mordre la poussière. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago tellement vite que c'en était embarrassant, mais Harry soupçonnait que sa meilleure amie avait toujours eu un petit faible pour l'Abominable Fouine des Neiges.

Il avait été le suivant, et sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, il avait montré bien plus de détermination à résister aux avances de Pansy qu'Hermione avec Drago. Mais sa petite vipère était tenace, elle l'avait eu à l'usure. Et il n'en regrettait pas une seule seconde.

D'autres gryffondors avaient suivi, Seamus avec Tracy Davis, Parvati Patil et Marcus Flint, la liste était longue.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le couple devant lui semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence, et la flamme dans leurs yeux indiquait que si Harry n'intervenait pas tout de suite, il risquait de se retrouver aux premières loges pour assister à un spectacle classé X qu'il préférait vraiment ne pas voir.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et Blaise et Ginny sursautèrent. Ginny eu la décence de rougir, mais comme à son habitude Blaise était totalement impénitent.

\- Je vais poster un auror en bas, devant l'immeuble Zabini, juste au cas où

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai mes propres hommes, si tu veux assigner des aurors à quelqu'un, fais le pour Ginevra

\- Je ne doute pas que ton équipe de sécurité est compétente, mais cette affaire est officiellement une enquête du bureau des aurors maintenant, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de prendre les mêmes mesures que j'aurais prises pour n'importe quelle autre personne, le harceleur représente une plus grande menace pour toi que pour Ginny alors tu auras un auror placé en bas de ton immeuble en tout temps et ce n'est pas négociable.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir de Ginny l'en dissuada.

\- Blaise accepte gracieusement ta protection, dit-elle à Harry, puis avec un air plus menaçant elle ajouta à l'attention de Blaise : « n'est ce pas mon amour ? »

\- Oui… grommela le serpentard

Putain de Gryffondor autoritaire et violente…

Le sourire narquois de Potter alors que Ginny le menait par le bout du nez n'arrangeait rien pour Blaise. Il essaya de le menacer du regard, mais ne parvint qu'à augmenter l'amusement du gryffondor qui riait à présent à gorge déployée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour retourner au ministère.

.

Le soir même, comme promis, un auror fut assigné à l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Blaise.

Quant à Ginny, elle était suivie en permanence par Malcolm, un agent de sécurité appointé par son petit ami super protecteur.

Heureusement ce derniers ne la suivaient pas à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, elle s'y était fermement opposée quand Blaise l'avait suggéré.

.

Deux semaines passèrent sans aucune nouvelle du harceleur et Ginny était de plus en plus anxieuse. C'était bizarre, mais l'absence de lettre était encore plus terrifiante. Tout au long de la journée, elle se demandait si il était entrain de l'observer. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait, mais elle mettait son impression sur le compte de l'anxiété.

Blaise commençait lui aussi à montrer des signes de frustration. Il le cachait bien, mais Ginny le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il détestait le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour remédier à la situation.

Harry passait de temps en temps, pour leur rendre compte de l'évolution de l'enquête qui pour l'instant n'avançait pas vraiment.

Ils avaient exploré la piste de Macmillan mais d'après Harry, à la simple mention du nom de Ginny, ce dernier était devenu d'une pâleur mortelle et semblait au bord des sanglots, ils en avaient donc naturellement déduit qu'il n'était pas le coupable. Blaise eut un sourire satisfait en entendant le récit de l'interrogatoire de MacMillan. En voilà un qui n'oublierait pas la leçon de sitôt. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il attraperait le connard qui envoyait ces lettres à Ginevra.

.

.

Le restaurant Gianni était particulièrement bondé, pour un jour de semaines à l'heure du déjeuner, mais Hermione avait réussi à obtenir malgré tout une place isolée du reste des convives. Comme quoi être une héroïne de guerre et une future Malefoy ça avait ses avantages.

Elle était légèrement en avance, mais à peine était-elle installée à leur table que Pansy et Ginny arrivèrent.

Elles étaient là pour organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hermione qui aurait lieu dans un mois, exactement une semaine avant le mariage, et aussi parce que cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver entre filles loin de leurs chéris.

Hermione était tellement absorbée par son travail et les préparatifs de son mariage (empêcher Narcissa de trop verser dans l'extravagance était un travail de tous les instants) qu'elle avait l'impression de négliger ses amies et elle s'en sentait coupable. Cette culpabilité était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de laisser Pansy organiser son enterrement de vie de jeune fille parce qu'autrement, elle n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque. Vu comment c'était parti elle allait se retrouver coincée sur le toit d'un hôtel à Las Vegas et Ginny et Pansy allaient se réveiller avec un tigre et un bébé non identifié dans leur suite d'hôtel. Oui c'était le scénario d'un film moldu et non ce n'était pas une exagération. Elle savait de quoi la serpentard était capable, elle espérait au moins que Ginny serait capable la canaliser un peu.

\- Alors pour ta bachelorette party, je propose qu'on aille à Vegas, fit Pansy, tirant Hermione du scénario catastrophe qu'elle se construisait mentalement

Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi elle était inquiète ?

\- Hors de question… répondit aussitôt la gryffondor. Ma bachelorette party aura lieu au manoir, comme l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago.

\- Le manoir sérieusement ? L'endroit où tu vas passer le reste de ta vie ?

\- Drago et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'emménagerions au manoir que lorsque nous aurons un enfant ce qui n'arrivera probablement pas avant quelques années. Et ce n'est pas négociable, déjà que je ne tenais pas vraiment à faire d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Nous irons à Vegas pour le tien si tu veux ajouta Hermione pour consoler Pansy qui affichait une moue dégoutée.

\- D'accord. Mais si je cède pour le manoir tu n'as plus droit de véto sur quoi que ce soit, je m'occupe du reste de l'organisation !

\- Ça me semble raisonnable, accorda Hermione après un instant de réflexion.

Après tout, dans l'enceinte du manoir, les potentiels dégâts que la serpentard pouvait causer étaient plutôt limités.

Elles passèrent le reste de leur déjeuner à parler du mariage, puis le sujet passa à Pansy et sa relation avec Harry, et inévitablement, elles en arrivèrent à parler de Blaise et Ginny.

Ça lui fit du bien de parler à ses amies, même si elle ne pouvait pas leur parler des lettres qu'elle recevait car elle aurait bien trop de choses à expliquer à commencer par la manière dont elle avait amassé de l'argent ces dernières années.

Après un délicieux dessert et un café, Ginny fit ses au revoir, elle avait promis à Blaise de passer le voir à son bureau, et ils iraient ensuite au château Zabini prendre le thé avec sa mère. Elle tenta de payer son addition mais Hermione ne voulut rien entendre, prétextant qu'elles étaient la pour parler de son mariage alors c'était normal qu'elle se charge des additions.

Après un dernier au revoir et une promesse de se retrouver lendemain, elle transplana directement devant l'immeuble qui abritait les entreprises Zabini, toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle entra sans problèmes et lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, les baies vitrées étaient opaques mais Maggie lui confirma qu'elle pouvait entrer et que Blaise l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Blaise était debout derrière son bureau en compagnie de sorcier en charge de la sécurité.

\- Son cœur fit un bond. Était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Blaise ? que se passe t-il ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt trésor

\- Blaise…

\- Du calme _cara_ , nous avons juste reçu un objet étrange, et nous cherchons à savoir de quoi il s'agit

Ginny se pencha sur le bureau et vit un petit objet noir avec plusieurs câbles colorés qui émettait un tic tac régulier, comme une horloge.

\- Nous l'avons passé au détecteur de maléfice, il n'est pas ensorcelé, et nous n'avons rien trouvé de dangereux, fit l'un des agents. À mon avis, il s'agit d'un objet moldu, nous avons contacté des spécialistes du ministère et nous attendons leur arrivée.

\- Et personne ne s'est dit qu'il ne faudrait peut être pas se tenir aussi près de l'objet avant de savoir de quoi il s'agit ? fit Ginny

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons rien trouvé de dangereux,

\- Si il s'agit d'un objet moldu bien sur que vous ne trouverez rien puisque vos instruments sont faits pour trouver des dangers d'origine magique !

L'agent eut le bon sens de paraitre gêné. Pendant ce temps, Ginny examina l'objet de plus près. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il y'avait quelque chose de familier. Elle n'arrivait juste plus à le placer. Son instinct lui hurlait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Peut être que si elle appelait Hermione…

Elle prit son téléphone de son sac et sortit du bureau pour appeler son amie, mais elle tomba sur son répondeur. Hermione était probablement dans un endroit ou les objets moldus ne pouvaient pas fonctionner.

Alors qu'elle pensait à son amie, le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

Les souvenirs de plusieurs soirées passées avec Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux et Harry à regarder des films moldus lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait identifié le mystérieux objet.

Une bombe.

Et le tic tac était un compte à rebours.

Ses jambes avaient commencé à courir de leur propre gré, avant qu'elle n'ait complètement réalisé l'ampleur du danger.

Une seule chose comptait : parvenir à Blaise à temps.

Elle entra dans le bureau au pas de course, et ce dernier se leva par réflexe, alarmé par l'expression de pure terreur sur le visage de la gryffondor.

Ginny prononça une seule phrase.

\- Ça va exploser !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant une fraction de seconde, puis, comme dans une vidéo en accéléré, tout le monde se mit à bouger en même temps.

Blaise et l'agent de sécurité crièrent « Protego » en même temps et deux puissants boucliers se déployèrent autour d'eux. Le compte à rebours sur l'appareil atteignit zéro juste au moment ou Ginny se jetait dans les bras de son petit-ami, et une déflagration comme elle n'en avait jamais entendue retentit autour d'eux.

Blaise s'enveloppa autours d'elle pour la protéger. Le charme du bouclier empêcha les flammes de les atteindre, mais le choc de l'explosion les propulsa contre la baie vitrée qui surplombait le Chemin de Traverse et cette dernière céda sous leur poids combinés et la violence de l'impact, les envoyant tout les deux vers une chute de cinq étages.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent durer une éternité, et Ginny n'eut qu'une seule pensée : elle allait mourir, et Blaise allait mourir avec elle par sa faute.

L'impact contre le sol fut violent, mais moins qu'elle n'aurait cru. Il fut assez fort cependant pour l'assommer et la dernière chose dont elle fut consciente avant de perdre connaissance fut le poids du corps inerte de Blaise sous le sien, et alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour la protéger.

* * *

 ** _Voilà à quoi ça sert de choisir le cours Études des Moldus à Poudlard. Ils auraient su que l'objet en face d'eux allait leur exploser à la gueule et ils ne seraient pas restés là à admirer les jolis câbles colorés !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de m'étrangler pour l'avoir terminé à un point aussi crucial._**

 ** _La suite sera postée dans quelques jours._**

 ** _En attendant je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine et je vous dit à très bientôt._**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Aliice._**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 !**_

 _ **Un gros MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages. J'ai adoré vos réactions XD**_

 _ **Je ne pourrais malheureusement (ou heureusement tout dépend du point de vue XD) pas poster le prochain chapitre avant deux semaines parce que je pars en vacances demain soir sans mon ordi ! *Sautille de joie***_

 _ **Je vous poste la suite a mon retour sans faute :)**_

 _ **Réponse à Bérénice : je suis désolée si je t'ai donné une ou deux mini crises cardiaques... Mais maintenant tu vas enfin découvrir le sort de nos deux tourtereaux. Elle est pas belle la vie ?**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Ginny ne savait pas exactement où elle était, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'en partir.

Elle n'était même pas certaine du fait qu'elle existait. Tout autours d'elle était vaporeux, et elle semblait flotter sur un nuage.

Au loin, une voix semblait l'appeler. Une voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus… une voix agréablement familière.

\- Ginny… murmurait la voix

\- Je crois qu'elle revient à elle fit une autre voix, féminine cette fois

Juste à ce moment là, Ginny ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard vert d'Harry qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

\- Ginny ! Oh par Morgane tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie

\- Dixit celui qui défiait la mort au quotidien, croassa Ginny, réalisant la sècheresse de sa gorge

Elle allait exprimer son inconfort à voix haute quand elle se rappela soudain de ce qui était arrivé.

\- Blaise, murmura t-elle en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle – où est Blaise ?

\- Ginny… commença Hermione qui se tenait derrière Harry

\- Hermione où est Blaise ? Répéta Ginny dont la voix prenait des tons hystériques.

Comme par hasard, ils entendirent un rugissement provenait de l'autre côté de la grande salle d'urgence de Ste Mangouste où ils se trouvaient. Au coût d'un énorme effort, elle tourna la tête et vit deux infirmières essayer sans succès de retenir Blaise qui tentait de quitter le brancard sur lequel il avait été placé.

\- GINEVRA !

La note de désespoir audible dans la voix de Blaise lui serra le cœur.

Hermione accompagnée de Drago, dont Ginny venait de remarquer la présence se rendirent auprès de Blaise pour tenter de le calmer tandis qu'Harry restait auprès d'elle pour l'empêcher de les suivre.

Les médicomages s'affairaient autours d'elle et elle ne put voir ce qui se passait du côté de Blaise, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Drago étaient de retour, et Blaise était avec eux, soutenu par son meilleur ami.

Il avait une entaille sur sa tempe gauche qui saignait abondamment, tout le côté gauche de son corps était recouvert d'éraflures et un hématome violacé recouvrait ses côtes. Ginny remarqua également qu'il boitait et vit qu'un fragment de verre était profondément enfoncé dans sa cuisse gauche. Comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout avec toutes ces blessures ?

Il arriva à sa hauteur, et prit sa main, comme si il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante.

\- Ginevra…

\- Je vais bien Blaise…

Incapable d'en dire plus, il lui serra la main et posa son front contre le sien...

Ginny aurait presque pu oublier ou elle se trouvait, obnubilée par sa présence. Mais bientôt, les doigts de Blaise qui agrippaient sa main se relâchèrent, et elle sentit sa respiration s'affaiblir.

\- Blaise ? Blaise !

Aucune réponse. Blaise venait de s'écrouler près du brancard sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle essaya immédiatement de se lever mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un médicomage lui injecta une potion et elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le corps de Blaise qui se faisait léviter dans un brancard.

.

Quelques heures plus tard…

.

Blaise était en profonde réflexion, et le sujet de sa réflexion était très simple : Était-il toujours vivant ?

A priori, il dirait que oui, sinon comment expliquer les douloureux élancements qu'il ressentait le long de son flanc et de sa jambe gauche ?

Ce qui entrainait une seconde question, s'il était vivant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Et pourquoi diable était-il ici pour commencer ?

Tout doucement, des flashs de ce qui était arrivé lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le colis.

L'explosion.

Ginevra.

\- Ginevra !

Blaise retint un gémissement de frustration, sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un chiot noyé. Il avala difficilement sa salive et réessaya, car il savait que Ginny était à côté de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour le savoir.

\- Ginevra !

\- Blaise ! Je suis là

Entendre sa voix était apparemment le coup de pouce qu'il avait besoin pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond immaculé et une rangée de lampes qui diffusaient une douce lumière. Au prix d'un effort titanesque, il parvint à tourner la tête, et là, couchée dans un lit à côté de lui se trouvait sa princesse. Elle avait aussi la tête tournée vers lui et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda t-il sa voix toujours rêche

\- À ton avis ? Parce que ça fait des années que je rêve de te jeter par une fenêtre et que quelqu'un d'autre m'a devancé

Blaise eut un petit rire à sa réponse sarcastique, mais ses côtes blessées se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui et son rire se transforma en une quinte de toux. Le sourire de Ginny disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une expression d'inquiétude.

\- Zabini, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de jouer les bouliers humains ?

\- Tu es bien placée pour parler, toi! À quoi tu pensais en courant vers un objet en sachant qu'il allait exploser?

\- Je ne courais pas vers la bombe, à proprement parler, je courais vers toi, et puis j'ai demandé en premier d'abord!

\- Tu courais vers un danger… gronda Blaise qui préféra ignorer le sursaut de son estomac que les paroles de Ginny avaient provoqué

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis une gryffondor, me jeter tête première dans le danger est presque une seconde nature,

\- Ça je veux bien le croire, grommela le serpentard.

Le regard de Ginny s'emplit à nouveau de larmes et elle reprit avec un ton plus sérieux.

\- Pendant quelques instants, les pires instants de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… Je ne peux pas te perdre Blaise, je t'aime trop…

Blaise déploya un effort surhumain pour tendre sa main vers elle et Ginny la saisit sans hésiter.

\- Ne pleures pas _amore_ , je ne vais nulle part, il faudra bien plus que des explosifs moldus pour te débarrasser de moi

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre une infirmière était entrée et constatant que Blaise était conscient, elle s'empressa d'appeler un médicomage qui procéda à quelques examens avant d'administrer de nouvelles potions pour la douleur. Les potions agirent rapidement et le rendirent inconscient à nouveau.

Rassurée sur le fait que son petit ami allait bien, Ginny se laissa elle aussi tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, une silhouette inconnue était penchée sur le lit de Blaise.

C'était une femme brune, probablement la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue, l'inconnue semblait être dans sa quarantaine.

Ginny observa son visage de plus près et vit que ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de son petit ami.

La femme se retourna et vit que Ginny était réveillée et la fixait.

\- oh je suis désolée, fit t-elle d'une voix au timbre de velours.

Décidément cette femme avait un charme fou, à tel point que Ginny était sur le point de reconsidérer son orientation sexuelle.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, continua la belle inconnue, je suis Paloma Zabini, la mère de Blaise

\- Enchantée, Ginny… Ginevra Weasley.

Paloma la contempla pendant un instant, puis sans prévenir, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital et la prit dans ses bras.

Ginny, stupéfaite, ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

\- Merci, murmura la mère de Blaise lorsqu'elle la relâcha enfin, les yeux brillant de larmes, - Drago et Miss Granger m'ont dit ce que vous avait fait pour Blaise… vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante…

À présent Ginny savait de qui Blaise tenait son côté mélodramatique.

\- Ce n'est rien, Mme Zabini

\- Paloma, corrigea aussitôt son interlocutrice

\- Désolée… Paloma, vous n'avez pas à me remercier,

\- Vous avez couru vers un objet dont vous saviez qu'il allait exploser pour sauver mon fils…

\- Et il a failli mourir pour me protéger… répondit Ginny

\- Parce qu'il vous aime…

\- Je l'aime aussi, répondit la gryffondor en tournant son regard vers Blaise – je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Et c'était vrai, elle mourrait sans hésiter si c'était pour sauver Blaise.

.

.

Au bout de deux jours, Ginny était entièrement rétablie, mais avait insisté pour rester hospitalisée jusqu'à ce que Blaise soit lui aussi prêt à quitter l'hôpital, au plus grand désarroi du personnel de Ste Mangouste.

Le stéréotype des médicomages qui faisaient de très mauvais patients n'était pas sans fondement, et Ginny ne faisait pas exception. Elle questionnait chaque décision médicale prise par les médicomages de Blaise, et inspectait chaque potion qu'on lui administrait.

Ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était que Ginny était terrifiée que la personne qui avait tenté de tuer Blaise ne fasse une nouvelle tentative alors qu'il était vulnérable. Il serait tellement facile de lui injecter une dose mortelle d'une potion au vu et au su de tous.

En plus des tendances inquisitrices de Ginny, le personnel de l'hôpital devait en plus supporter les journalistes ainsi que le va et vient incessant des visiteurs. Les Weasley, Paloma, Drago, Hermione, Pansy et Harry avaient tour à tour assiégé l'hôpital et donné du fil à retordre aux infirmières et guérisseurs.

Ce matin ils étaient en compagnie de Drago, Hermione et des jumeaux. Ces derniers lui avaient apporté une montagne de chocolats ainsi que des échantillons des nouveaux produits qu'ils étaient entrain de développer. Parmi eux se trouvait les Pastilles Fantasmes, qui permettaient au consommateur de se plonger dans un fantasme hautement réaliste pendant cinq minutes.

\- Idéal pour les longues réunions budgétaires ennuyeuses, déclara Fred

\- du moins ça le sera quand on aura trouvé un moyen de limiter l'effet secondaire ajouta Georges

\- et quel est cet effet secondaire ? demanda Blaise d'un ton suspicieux

\- Les sujets ont tendances à regarder dans le vide avec une expression perdue. Et certains hommes ont également manifesté un petit problème de pantalons trop étroits…

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me donnez ce produit ? ne suis-je pas sensée être la petite sœur innocente dont il faut à tout prix protéger la vertu ?

\- Tu nous confonds avec Ron et c'est vraiment insultant fit Fred avec une fausse indignation, tu es une adulte qui vit avec un serpentard, et tu m'excuseras mais je doute que vous passiez votre temps à jouer aux échecs…

Ginny allait lui répondre quand une nouvelle infirmière qui avait été assignée à leur chambre fit son entrée. Ginny la connaissait de vue, c'était une blonde sculpturale donc la beauté n'était pas sans rappeler les sœurs Greengrass.

\- Je suis Tatiana, se présenta t-elle d'une voix grave teintée d'un léger accent allemand, et vous êtes le fameux Blaise Zabini, bien sûr

\- Fameux je ne sais pas, mais oui, je suis Blaise Zabini, répondit son petit ami d'un ton neutre

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire cristallin et Ginevra résista difficilement à l'envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

L'infirmière qui ne semblait pas consciente de l'irritation grandissante de Ginny et de la menace qui planait sur sa vie continua à faire la conversation à Blaise tout en prenant ses constantes.

Ginny, qui avait passé plusieurs années en école de médicomagie savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le toucher autant pour évaluer son état général. Elle grinça des dents mais évita de faire une remarque.

\- Vous avez été tellement brave de vous mettre en danger pour sauver cette jeune fille, susurra t-elle en se penchant vers Blaise pour bien aligner son décolleté généreux avec le regard de ce dernier sous prétexte de prendre sa température.

 _Cette jeune fille ?_

 _CETTE JEUNE FILLE !?_

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione avec une expression qui signifiait « Dis moi que je rêve ». Mais l'expression choquée de son amie lui indiqua bien qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas manqué une seule seconde du spectacle reculèrent d'un pas. Georges agrippa Drago par le col de sa chemise et le força à faire un pas en arrière également. Le serpentard n'avait jamais vu la pleine puissance de la furie qu'était leur sœur alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre la méfiance des autres.

Hermione en bonne amie, tendit à Ginny sa baguette avant d'aller se mettre à couvert elle aussi.

Blaise qui à son grand désarroi était incapable de quitter son lit se mit à prier silencieusement afin que Ginny vise bien et ne le touche pas accidentellement avec le maléfice qu'elle était sans doute sur le point de jeter.

Ginevra tremblait presque de rage. Tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec Blaise. Alors soit Tatia-Conasse vivait dans un coin reculé et ne lisait pas les journaux. Ou alors (et c'était le scénario le plus probable car même le calmar géant au fond du lac à Poudlard devait être au courant de leur relation) elle savait que Blaise était en couple avec elle et s'en battait les steaks.

Grave erreur de sa part.

\- Excusez moi, l'interpela la rousse d'une voix douce qui dissimulait remarquablement bien ses envies de meurtre, mais je ne crois pas que votre travail implique de flirter ouvertement avec votre patient, surtout quand ce dernier est déjà pris.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss Weasley et de plus, je ne vois pas de bague à son doigt, répondit l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil parfaitement tracé.

À cette réponse, Drago tira Hermione pour la placer derrière lui tandis que les jumeaux tentaient à tour de rôle de se cacher l'un derrière l'autre.

Ginny savait que la chose raisonnable à faire était d'adresser une plainte au Guérisseur en Chef et laisser ce dernier décider de la punition pour l'attitude inappropriée de la jeune pimbêche.

Seulement voilà, elle ne se sentait pas très raisonnable à cet instant précis alors au lieu de ça, elle pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine double D de la blondasse et murmura « Puncturo ».

Les seins de l'infirmière se dégonflèrent alors comme des ballons de baudruche et cette dernière poussa un hurlement horrifié.

Mark Hauffman, un des médicomages avec qui Ginny avait travaillé pendant son stage et une autre infirmière accoururent attirés par le bruit et Ginny cacha rapidement sa baguette sous son oreiller.

\- Elle m'a attaquée, hurlait Tatiana en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Ginny

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! fit Ginny en affichant son air le plus angélique. Le charme d'engorgement qu'elle a utilisé sur sa poitrine était probablement mal exécuté et a lâché au mauvais moment,

\- charme de … s'étrangla la blonde. Mes seins sont naturels !  
\- J'aurais juré que non, continua Ginny sur le même ton innocent, dans ce cas je vous suggère fortement de voir un guérisseur car une poitrine naturelle ne devrait pas se dégonfler ainsi,

\- Ils étaient tous là, ils peuvent pour le confirmer qu'elle m'a attaqué ! fit alors Tatiana en désignant les autres personnes dans la pièce

Le médicomage se tourna alors vers les jumeaux.

\- Ginny ? Mais non, Ginny ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, fit Fred avec un air sincère tandis que Georges hochait vigoureusement la tête à côté de lui pour appuyer ses dires

C'était une demi vérité. Ginny ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Par contre elle n'avait aucun problème à faire du mal aux personnes qui la provoquaient. Mais ça, le médicomage n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Je n'ai vu aucune attaque ajouta Hermione, ce qui n'était pas faux non plus vu qu'elle était cachée derrière Drago au moment des faits

Le médicomage allait se rabattre sur Drago mais ce dernier adopta l'air intimidant pour lequel les Malefoy étaient connus, le défiant de lui adresser la parole. Il se ravisa alors, se tournant à la place vers la pauvre Tatiana.

\- Mademoiselle Hahn je suis sûre que tout ceci n'est qu'un regrettable accident. Je ne vois pas comment Miss Weasley aurait pu… enfin bref. Rendez-vous donc au service de pathologies et sortilèges ils vont vous arranger ça en un rien de temps

Lorsque l'infirmière quitta les lieux avec un dernier regard meurtrier dans sa direction et Hauffman se retourna alors vers elle.

\- Weasley…

\- Oui ?

Blaise se dit qu'elle méritait un putain d'oscar pour l'expression de totale innocence qui était présentement sur son visage. Et venant de lui c'était dire!

\- Weasley vous pouvez cesser votre petite comédie je sais très bien que vous avez fait dégonfler sa poitrine ! Heureusement pour vous ça fait une semaine qu'elle tape sur les nerfs de tout le personnel alors je vais laisser passer cette fois-ci, mais seulement parce que vous êtes là en tant que patiente et non en tant que stagiaire. La prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive, je serait obligé d'écrire un rapport.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez mais d'accord, répondit Ginny, décidée à nier jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque Hauffman et l'autre infirmière quittèrent enfin la chambre, Fred et Georges se tournèrent vers leur sœur.

\- Quand je pense que maman vous prend pour des anges Bill et toi… Il n'y a vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous faites assez de conneries pour que les nôtres passent inaperçues répondit la cadette Weasley avec un haussement d'épaules.

.

.

Une fois que l'entaille dans la cuisse de Blaise fut refermée et que ses côtes se ressoudèrent, aidées par plusieurs doses de poussos, ils reçurent enfin l'autorisation de retourner chez eux au grand soulagement du personnel. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à quitter l'hôpital pour aller au château Zabini. Blaise et Paloma avaient insisté, en argumentant sur le fait que les enchantements qui protégeaient le château offriraient une meilleure protection.

Blaise était encore un peu faible et Ginny avait pour instructions de veiller à ce qu'il prenne toutes ses potions régulièrement.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une infirmière sexy pour s'occuper de moi, plaisanta le serpentard en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses pendant qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, fit Harry en entrant dans leur chambre à l'improviste

Faites confiance à Potter pour ruiner sa première tentative de faire l'amour à Ginny depuis des jours…

On ne lui avait demandé qu'une chose à Voldemort : tuer cet abruti de binoclard ! Et il en avait été incapable… Franchement les mages noirs de nos jours…

\- Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, j'espère au moins que tu as des nouvelles sur l'enquête ?

\- Oui et non… soupira le gryffondor, - nous avons identifié le coursier qui a apporté le colis, mais il s'avère qu'il était sous impérium et que sa mémoire a été modifiée.

\- Donc on n'a toujours aucune piste ?

\- Pour l'instant, mais la personne qui a modifié sa mémoire n'a pas fait un très bon travail, et nous espérons pouvoir accéder aux souvenirs originaux si il coopère, mais ça prendra du temps…

\- Du temps que l'on a pas, fit Ginny – il vient d'essayer de tuer Blaise, et d'après ce qu'on sait de lui, il va devenir de plus en plus psychotique alors va savoir ce qu'il tentera la prochaine fois.

\- C'est pourquoi je vais remplacer tous les agents de sécurité de Blaise par des aurors, vu l'ampleur de l'affaire, le ministère n'a pas d'autre choix que de mettre toutes les ressources possibles à notre disposition.

\- Plusieurs personnes ont failli mourir par la faute de cet enfoiré, fit Blaise faisant référence à l'agent de sécurité qui se trouvait dans le bureau au moment de l'explosion, et à sa sécrétaire Maggie, qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la porte et qui elle aussi avait été blessée. Il est hors de question que je le laisse parvenir à Ginevra, est-ce que tu peux me garantir que tes aurors pourront la protéger ?

\- Oui, je te le garantis, mais Ginny tu ne pourras pas revenir travailler tant qu'on ne l'aura pas attrapé, j'ai parlé avec les médicomages responsables et ils comprennent la situation, tes études ne seront pas pénalisées. C'est valable pour toi aussi Blaise

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Blaise, je peux diriger mes affaires de la maison, et de toute façon Ginny et moi allons rester au château avec ma mère le temps que cette affaire se règle, il est bien mieux protégé que mon appartement

J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à arrêter, mais je comprends qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. La dernière chose que je veux c'est de mettre mes collègues ou mes patients en danger fit Ginny avec un soupir résigné.

Elle ressentait une haine profonde pour cet inconnu qui avait bouleversé sa vie et menaçait tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle avait failli perdre Blaise, et ne pouvait plus retourner travailler par sa faute. Il fallait que cette situation cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La prochaine fois qu'il passerait à l'attaque, elle serait prête.

.

.

 _Quelque part dans Londres :_

 _Zabini était vivant. VIVANT._

 _Non. C'était impossible._

 _Et pourtant il le voyait, à la une de la Gazette._

 _« Explosion au Siège de Zabini Inc. : Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley hospitalisés à Ste. Mangouste »_

 _Son plan aurait dû fonctionner, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait survécu. Blaise Zabini aurait dû mourir, et Ginny aurait été libre !_

 _Ginny… elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Il avait envoyé la bombe au bureau de Zabini exprès pour être sûr qu'elle n'y serait pas…_

 _Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, elle n'était plus dans son appartement, ni dans celui de l'enfoiré de Zabini. Il l'avait emportée et séquestrée quelque part, loin de lui._

 _Ginny avait besoin de son aide et il ne savait pas comment la trouver…_

 _Comment pourrait-il la libérer ?_

 _La réponse se présenta à lui lorsqu'il tourna les pages de la Gazette et tomba sur la rubrique mondaine…_

* * *

 _ **Et Voila pour le chapitre 13.**_

 _ **À bientôt mes loulous, je penserais a vous en sirotant des cocktails sur la plage XD**_

 _ **Bises**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Me voila de retour ! Je vous ai manqué ?_**

 ** _Comme promis voici le chapitre 14, il est assez différent des autres, c'est une petite pause histoire de faire oublier un peu le côté dramatique._**

 ** _Au programme ? Une bachelorette party au manoir !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez aimer,_**

 ** _Réponse à Berenice : Merci merci merciii ! Et j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances (si on met de côté le fait que mon téléphone a été volé dès mon arrivée lol). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ginny terminait d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres quand Blaise entra dans la salle de bains, sans frapper, comme d'habitude. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre et s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard si elle ne finissait pas de se préparer rapidement, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit la tenue de la gryffondor.

C'était le soir de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et jeune garçon d'Hermione et Drago, et il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Ginny lui dire que le thème de la fête en l'honneur d'Hermione était le Manoir Playboy. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, et n'avait jamais cherché à savoir, mais en voyant sa petite amie, il se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû se renseigner davantage.

Ginevra était vêtue (quoique après réflexion, « dévêtue » serait plus approprié) d'une robe bustier à sequins écarlate qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, avec des collants transparents et des talons vertigineux qu'il ne l'avait pas vue porter depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Un nœud papillon noir ornait son cou élégant et ses cheveux étaient relâchés et retombaient en grosses boucles dans son dos.

Elle portait également une barrette ornée de deux oreilles de lapin mais à l'instant présent, il était trop absorbé par la contemplation de ses longues jambes et de son délectable arrière train pour s'interroger sur l'étrange accessoire.

La gryffondor croisa son regard dans le miroir et un grand sourire éclaira son visage, elle se retourna et fit un tour sur elle même, le laissant admirer la tenue sous tous ses angles.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda t-elle finalement

\- Oh oui…Laisse moi te montrer à quel point…

Et sans plus d'avertissement, il se jeta sur elle, mais elle esquiva promptement et les bras de Blaise se refermèrent sur de l'air.

\- Oh non Monsieur chaud lapin ! Pas touche ! J'ai mis une heure pour en arriver à ce résultat et je suis sûre que ce que tu as en tête va ruiner mon maquillage…

\- Et ta coiffure aussi ajouta Blaise sans se laisser décourager

\- Exactement ! et on doit être au manoir dans 15 minutes !

\- C'est largement assez pour ce que je prévois de te faire…

\- Je suis sûre que ce à quoi tu penses est absolument décadent, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard à la fête d'Hermione ! Pansy me tuerait.

Blaise grimaça à l'idée de la voix stridente de Pansy entrain de lui percer les tympans pour avoir mis Ginny en retard… Si il était en état de réfléchir clairement, il aurait probablement reconnu que c'était une mauvaise idée. Hélas, son corps ne contenait pas assez de sang pour alimenter son cerveau et son pénis en même temps, et pour le moment le pénis gagnait la bataille haut la main… enfin, haut le gland.

Avec un air de prédateur, il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle recula jusqu'à ce que ses fesses heurtent le rebord du lavabo.

Pour être coincée, elle l'était. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de s'échapper...

Il referma la distance entre eux en deux enjambées et prit ses lèvres avec une ardeur frisant la violence. Elle gémit contre sa bouche alors qu'il la soulevait pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo, se plaçant entre ses jambes écartées.

Toutes les protestations de Ginny s'évaporèrent quand il baissa son bustier pour refermer ses lèvres autours d'un téton.

Tout compte fait, Drago et Hermione pouvaient bien survivre quinze minutes sans eux…

.

XOXOXOXOX

.

Blaise et Ginny arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy avec une quinzaine de minutes de retard.

Cela dit, avant que la rousse n'ait eu le temps de se sentir coupable, Pansy et Harry émergèrent de la cheminée. La serpentard à l'apparence habituellement soignée et parfaite arborait des lèvres enflées, un air rêveur et des cheveux légèrement ébouriffés. Si Ginny avait un doute sur la raison de leur retard, il disparut quand elle vit Harry avec un sourire satisfait et des cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

\- Je crois que votre petit déguisement a fait plus d'une victime ce soir murmura Blaise à l'oreille de sa petite amie

Pansy portait la même tenue que Ginny mais avec les couleurs des serpentards. Il en allait de même pour toutes leurs invitées aujourd'hui.

Narcissa les accueillit et leur fit savoir qu'Hermione les attendait dans un des salons de l'aile Ouest du manoir avant de s'en aller.

Pansy et Ginny s'y rendirent, laissant les garçons en compagnie de Lucius et Drago, l'enterrement de vie garçon de se dernier était supposé avoir lieu dans le salon privé de Lucius.

Elles étaient les dernières à arriver et les autres invitées étaient déjà là. Il y'avait Luna, Fleur, Tonks, Carmen et Adrienne qui étaient les assistantes de recherche d'Hermione et Parvati.

C'était un charivari de sequins multicolores. Les gryffondors, Ginny, Tonks et Parvati en rouge, Luna en bleu électrique, Fleur en bleu ciel, la couleur de beauxbâtons, et Carmen et Adrienne arboraient des sequins violets, aux couleurs de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, où elles avaient fait leurs études de magie.

Pansy prit la parole :

\- Bienvenue à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille Mlle Granger ! Nous avons pleins de choses au programme pour toi ! Mais d'abord on va s'assurer que tu aies le taux d'alcool minimal recommandé ! Alors champagne !

Des bouteilles de champagnes apparurent et flottèrent jusqu'aux mains tendues de Ginny et Pansy qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour les ouvrir, des flutes apparurent aussitôt et elles les remplirent pour tout le monde.

\- Je lève mon verre, dit Ginny lorsque tout le monde fut servi, à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Que ce mariage avec le célibataire le plus convoité du monde sorcier te comble de bonheur et t'apporte un nombre incalculable de nuits torrides.

\- Et pleins de bébés blonds au QI ridiculement élevé ! Ajouta Pansy

\- À Hermione! s'exclamèrent le reste des filles

Elles burent à sa santé et Ginny annonça qu'elles allaient commencer la soirée en ouvrant ses cadeaux.

Une pile de cadeaux se dressait au centre de la pièce, et avec l'aide de ses amies, Hermione commença à les ouvrir.

\- Celui là vient d'Adrienne et moi ! fit Carmen avec un rougissement suspect.

Hermione ouvrit la boite noire et découvrit un assortiment de potions avec une petite étiquette accrochée à chaque bouteille.

Nous les avons développées nous même, dit Adrienne, et les effets sont inscrits sur les étiquettes. On espère qu'elles serviront à apporter un peu de piquant au lit termina t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Hermione parcourut des yeux une des étiquettes et les déposa en rougissant, d'après l'étiquette la potion devait être appliquée sur la peau et multipliait les sensations de l'utilisateur par dix. Elle avait hâte de voir à quoi servaient les autres bouteilles.

Elle passa ensuite au cadeau de Parvati, qui sans surprise contenait de la lingerie. Des culottes tellement minuscules qu'Hermione se demandait à quoi bon les porter vu qu'elles ne couvraient pratiquement rien. Luna lui avait acheté un ouvrage intitulé « Le Kamasutra revisité : Mille et Une manières d'introduire la magie à votre vie sexuelle ». Tonks lui avait offert un ensemble constitué de menottes, plumes, et différentes huiles de massage comestibles. Et enfin, Fleur lui avait fait cadeau d'un set de bougies infusées de potions aphrodisiaques.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Ginny et Pansy.

\- Notre cadeau n'est pas ici, commença Pansy

\- Il est dans votre chambre, mais on a une petite vidéo pour te donner une idée de ce que c'est continua Ginny

D'un coup de baguette, Pansy fit apparaître un écran plat et sa télécommande. Elle pressa un bouton et Hermione vit un meuble qui ressemblait à un fauteuil, mais avec une forme assez particulière. Une voix annonçait qu'il s'agissait d'un fauteuil tantra (1).

Plus la voix avançait dans les explications, plus Hermione sentait son intérêt être piqué au vif. Elle sentait aussi une rougeur monter sur ses joues mais ce n'était pas important.

Quand l'image du fauteuil fit place à l'image d'un couple faisant l'amour sur le fauteuil pour illustrer toutes les différentes positions qu'il permettait de réaliser, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à leur place, avec Drago.

Oui, elle allait adorer ce cadeau.

A la fin de la vidéo, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient entrain de s'éventer avec leurs mains et Hermione ne les blâmait pas, les images étaient extrêmement suggestives.

Pansy fit disparaître l'écran pendant qu'Hermione se perdait en remerciements.

\- Bien ! conclut Ginny – maintenant que nous avons chacune apporté notre modeste contribution à la vie sexuelle des futurs Mr et Mme Malefoy, il serait peut être temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance vous ne croyez pas ?

Plusieurs bouteilles de tequila apparurent, courtoisie de Narcissa et des elfes, ainsi qu'un assortiment de verres à shots.

Juste avant qu'elles n'entament les bouteilles, Hermione les arrêta,

\- STOP ! Que personne ne bouge ! Je tiens à vous dire que la Tequila et moi avons un historique mouvementé alors avant qu'on ne commence à boire, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas me laisser faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, et surtout, sous AUCUN prétexte vous ne devez me laisser aller dans le salon de Lucius ! Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

Un concert de « oui » et de « promis ! » se fit entendre en réponse, et rassurée, Hermione s'empara d'un shooter et d'une tranche de citron et les autres suivirent le mouvement…

.

.

 _Deux heures plus tard…_

.

On est à court de téquila ! pleurnicha Pansy qui semblait vraiment au bord des larmes face à cette découverte

La salon qui deux heures plus tôt abritait une petite fête entre filles ressemblait à présent à une zone de guerre (Si les zones de guerres étaient recouvertes de godemichés et articles érotiques en tous genre). Pansy et Ginny avaient organisé toutes sortes de jeux coquins, qui pour une raison obscure impliquaient toutes de l'alcool pour les perdantes. Résultat des courses ? Elles avaient bu la Téquila comme du petit lait et le salon d'émeraude de Narcissa ressemblait à un croisement entre un sex shop, un bar, et le magasin des frères Weasley. Fleur, Carmen et Tonks étaient parties, décidant après la 5e tournée qu'elles ne survivraient pas à la gueule de bois si elles continuaient à boire.

\- Je sssssais où trouver de l'al- *hic *-cool ! répondit Hermione en se redressant brusquement du fauteuil ou elle s'était écroulée quelques minutes plus tôt, DANS LE SALON DE LUCIUS !

Son annonce fut accueillie par des exclamations enthousiastes.

\- Elle avait pas dit que'que chose sur le salon de Luciussss avant qu'on soit bourrées ? marmonna Ginny à Pansy,

\- Ch'crois… mais me rappelle plus… répondit la serpentard dont la voix était plus traînante que d'habitude en raison de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Ginny se leva et aida Pansy à en faire de même, en réalité, elles se soutenaient mutuellement car aucune des deux n'était vraiment en était de marcher correctement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un joyeux peloton traversa le manoir en direction du salon privé de Lucius Malefoy. Le trajet prit plus longtemps que prévu, d'abord parce qu'elles titubaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient, et ensuite parce que leur sens de l'orientation semblait avoir diminué avec chaque verre qu'elles avaient pris. Hermione finit par avoir une illumination et appela un elfe pour leur indiquer le chemin.

Une fois devant les imposantes doubles portes du salon, elles s'arrêtèrent, hésitant à frapper.

Pour une raison inconnue, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy. Après tout, elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux le manoir, y ayant passé une grande partie de son enfance.

\- P'rquoi vous me regar-… NON.

\- Allez quoi Pans' ! c'est juste frapper à une porte

\- Ben faites le, vous, si c'est aussi facile !

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, et elles se turent immédiatement.

Devant elles, se trouvait Lucius qui arborait un sourire amusé.

\- Avec le vacarme que vous faisiez je ne crois pas que c'était très nécessaire de frapper, railla le patriarche Malefoy

\- Oups…

À leur grande surprise, il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

Elles titubèrent à l'intérieur de l'imposant salon aux tons bruns et pourpre. Étrange, pour un serpentard invétéré comme Lucius pensa Ginny.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient Harry, Blaise, Drago, Rogue, Théo Nott, et Marcus Flint qui était marié à Parvati. Et ils les regardaient toutes avec une variété d'expression qui allait de l'amusement à la confusion.

\- Pas qu'on est pas heureux de vous voir, mais que faites vous ici exactement ? demanda Drago, les yeux fixés sur sa future épouse

\- On n'a plus d'alcool ! s'exclama alors Hermione sur le même ton qu'elle utiliserait pour annoncer que Voldemort était de retour.

\- Quelle abominable tragédie, ironisa Lucius,

\- Ek'ssa'tement ! articula difficilement Pansy, choisissant d'ignorer le ton sarcastique du patriarche Malefoy – et on s'est dit que vous nous autoriseriez un petit raid dans votre cabinet à liqueurs…

Comme tous les serpentards, Pansy était capable de paraître innocente même quand elle se tenait sous une pancarte avec les lettres C.O.U.P.A.B.L.E en rouge et une flèche pointant vers elle. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Lucius, le genre de sourire qui faisait fondre Harry et lui faisait promettre de regarder une comédie romantique avec elle un dimanche soir au lieu d'aller jouer au quidditch avec ses amis.

Mais Lucius n'était pas Harry. Loin de là.

\- Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, répondit ce dernier, - si je n'avais pas été au courant du nombre de bouteilles que Narcissa avait mise de côté pour votre petite fête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez bu une telle quantité et que vous teniez encore debout.

Comme pour le contredire, Luna choisit ce moment précis pour s'écrouler. Heureusement pour elle, Théo avait un bras autours de sa taille et l'empêcha de s'étaler complètement sur le tapis persan de Lucius.

\- Ouh là… Je crois que la fête est finie pour toi, chaton, sourit Théo en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de sa fiancée

Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis.

\- Bon, on vous l'accorde, on est un peu légèrement bourrées, négocia Ginny, quand Théo et Luna eurent disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

\- Un peu légèrement _beaucoup_ je dirais, répondit Blaise qui lui aussi la tenait par la taille juste au cas ou ses jambes décidaient de la lâcher comme Luna,

\- Juste une bouteille ? plaida Hermione – une minuscule riquiqui petite bouteille ?

\- Granger, le simple fait que tu utilises un mot comme « riquiqui » prouve que tu ne devrais plus boire, s'esclaffa Drago

\- Je ne vois pas ou est le mal à leur donner une bouteille de plus, intervint Rogue, surprenant tout le monde – après tout que pourrait-il leur arriver de grave dans l'enceinte du manoir ?

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec Mr Sombre Sexy et Dangereux, acquiesça Adrienne d'une voix séductrice, la collègue d'Hermione n'avait pas quitté le professeur des yeux depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans le salon et elle semblait totalement sours le charme du Maître des Potions

Les regards passèrent de Rogue à Adrienne et Hermione, Pansy, Parvati et Ginny se mirent à glousser comme des collégiennes. Quant à Lucius, il dut fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas en faire de même. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rogue aussi rouge, Lily Evans était dans les parages.

\- Deux bouteilles… Et ensuite on vous laissera nous ramener à la maison sans protester… dit Hermione,

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son fiancé sans que les autres ne puissent entendre.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Drago avait acquiescé vigoureusement et était allé lui même chercher deux bouteilles d'hydromel hors de prix de la réserve de Lucius et les avait remises à une Hermione victorieuse.

La bande d'amies repartit comme elles étaient arrivées, dans un tourbillon de paillettes et de gloussements.

Drago regarda la porte par laquelle elles venaient de disparaître pendant quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- Je vais regretter de leur avoir donné ces deux bouteilles hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, lui répondit son père avec un large sourire.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- Ooo soleee Miiiiooooooo …

\- Ginevra tu vas réveiller tout le château !

\- Soooleeee Mioooooooooo

\- Et comme par hasard, c'est quand elle est bourrée qu'elle décide de chanter un opéra en italien, _strega pazza_ (2) marmonna Blaise en montant les marches qui menaient à l'aile ouest ou se trouvaient ses appartements

\- J'peux sentir tes ch'veux ? demanda abruptement Ginny qui avait décidé de mettre fin à son concerto improvisé

\- Non, Répondit simplement son petit ami sans cesser de gravir les marches.

\- Mais ils sentent tellement bon !

Elle était présentement sur l'épaule de Blaise (trop saoule pour marcher elle même), et ce dernier n'avait qu'une hâte, lui faire avaler un grand verre d'eau et la mettre au lit.

Il sourit en repensant à l'état dans lequel ils avaient laissé Hermione et Pansy. Au moment où Ginny et lui partaient, la future mariée était au milieu d'un argumentaire très sérieux sur la vie sexuelle de Rogue, et soutenait qu'il devait absolument coucher avec sa collègue Adrienne parce que sinon « son _petit soldat_ allait finir par déprimer et devenir tout ridé et rabougri comme un veracrasse», tout ça devant une Adrienne qui acquiesçait avec véhémence à ses arguments et un Lucius qui se tordait de rire dans le coin. Le pauvre professeur avait rarement eu le teint aussi cramoisi.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Ginny se mit à se tortiller, pour essayer de porter son visage dans les cheveux de son petit ami exaspéré qui finit par abandonner et transplana avec elle à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'après coup que Blaise réalisa que le transplanage était une mauvaise idée…

Il vit avec horreur le teint de Ginny virer au vert et il eut à peine de temps de la déposer qu'elle rendit le contenu de son estomac sur le parquet.

\- Whoa… heureusement que je t'ai ramenée, je doute que Narcissa aurait aimé retrouver le repas d'hier sur ses tapis

\- 'Me sens Infi-ni-niment mieux… je crois qu'on devrait prendre un dernier verre

Blaise la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Le seul verre que tu prendras, _Tesoro,_ c'est de l'eau. Un café au pire.

\- Naaah, je suis en pleine forme !

Pour lui prouver le contraire, il retira ses mains de sa taille et elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement.

\- Whoooupsss… Ok peut être pas si en forme que ça… marmonna t-elle contre son torse. Un dernier verre pour la route ? alleeeez !

Sachant que ca ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec sa petite amie dans cet état, il choisit de recourir aux méthodes de serpentards.

\- D'accord mon cœur, je vais te servir un verre, attends moi ici d'accord ?

\- Ouiii'rr

Blaise la déposa délicatement dans le grand lit à baldaquin avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou il remplit un grand verre avec de l'eau.

A son retour, Ginny était affalée de tout son long, une jambe repliée et légèrement écartée. La longueur (inexistante) de sa robe faisait qu'il pouvait voir sa culotte écarlate et les contours de sa féminité qu'il connaissait si bien. Et merde et voilà qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il se fustigea intérieurement de la désirer alors qu'elle était à peine consciente.

Pour sa défense, il la désirait en permanence.

Quand il murmura son nom, Ginevra ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, et lui sourit paresseusement.

Putain comme il aimait cette femme…

Il l'aida à se redresser et lui tendit le verre

\- Une vodka pour mademoiselle, mentit-il de manière éhontée.

Il était à peu près certain qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire la différence entre de la vodka et de l'eau. La preuve ? Elle prit le verre sans protester, le renifla pendant deux secondes et avala le contenu en quelques gorgées.

\- hum… fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres – Cette vodka est phénoménale. Super rafraichisi-zante ! Qu'as-tu as mis dedans ?

De l'eau, avoua le serpentard avec un petit rire

\- Qui 'rait cru que la vodka et l'eau iraient si bien ensemble ?

\- Il est temps d'aller dormir, _Tesoro_ …

\- Est-ce que tu vas me border et me raconter une histoire ?

\- Oui je vais te raconter une histoire, mais tu dois d'abord te lever et me laisser te mettre au lit…

Ginny lui répondit avec un grand sourire, qui fit rater à son cœur quelques battements, et se laissa docilement soulever.

Il la souleva le temps de tirer les couvertures et murmura une incantation qui transforma sa robe à sequins en un T-Shirt en coton blanc confortable avant de la replacer délicatement dans le lit. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses propres vêtements et s'allongea près d'elle. Automatiquement, elle vint se blottir contre lui et il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Blaise ? marmonna t-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée car elle avait enfoui son visage sur la poitrine du serpentard

\- Oui princesse _?_

\- Tu m'as promis une histoire…

Il lui répondit après quelques secondes de silence…

\- Il était une fois, un riche, beau prince italien, qui rencontra une magnifique britannique à la chevelure flamboyante et au tempérament de feu. Il en tomba éperdument amoureux, et elle devint le centre de son univers. Parce qu'il était beau, et adorable, elle tomba aussi amoureuse de lui. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Fin.

\- Riche, beau prince italien ? fit Ginny avec un gloussement – Tu arrives à te lever le matin avec une tête de cette taille ?

\- Eh ! C'est mon histoire ! J'en fais ce que je veux. Et tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, princesse… ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu as eu ton histoire, à présent il est temps de dormir.

Elle se blottit contre lui avec un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se ralentit, indiquant qu'elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Alors que lui même était sur le point de s'endormir, il l'entendit murmurer contre sa poitrine:

 _\- Ti amo,_ Blaise

Blaise leva la tête et lui lança un regard surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait en italien.

Un sourire éclaira lentement son beau visage et il s'entendit lui répondre :

 _Ti amo anch'io Tesoro_ ,

* * *

 _ **Awww... *Essuie une larme***_

 _ **Ils sont mignons hein ? J'ai presque envie de leur épargner ce qui va suivre... hehehe**_

 _ **(1) : Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous encourage à le googler ;)**_

 _ **(2) : Pas sûre comment le traduire en français, mais ça signifie "Crazy witch" donc "folle de sorcière" peut-être en français ?**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Chapitre 15 !_**

 ** _On se rapproche du dénouement, et comme vous allez le voir, les choses s'accélèrent !_**

 ** _Encore une fois un gros merci du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez aimer :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Aliice._**

* * *

\- Tu es définitivement la plus belle mariée que j'aie jamais vue, s'extasia Ginny en admirant le reflet d'Hermione dans l'immense miroir du dressing de Narcissa

\- Ha ! attends de me voir dans un mois à MON mariage taquina Pansy

Les deux assistantes de la couturière privée de Narcissa étaient entrain de faire de derniers ajustements à la robe, pendant que Ginny et Pansy finissaient de se maquiller.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais épouser Drago… souffla Hermione, passant nerveusement une main sur le magnifique collier ras de cou en diamants que Lucius et Narcissa venaient de lui offrir en l'honneur de son entrée dans la famille Malefoy.

Ginny, qui était entrain de l'observer vit dans son expression le moment exact où la mariée céda à la panique.

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? et si on est trop différents ? Les Malefoy sont pratiquement une famille royale ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de…

\- Hep hep hep ! je t'arrête tout de suite ! coupa la rousse d'un ton sans appel – d'accord les Malefoy sont peut être ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille Royale dans notre monde, mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas de la gnognotte non plus ! Tu es Hermione Granger pour l'amour de Circée ! Le cerveau du Trio d'Or et la sorcière la plus brillante depuis des générations. Drago doit se demander tous les jours qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi

\- À vrai dire, son père et moi nous posons la même question parfois, fit la voix de Narcissa à la porte

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent en sursaut, n'ayant pas entendu la matriarche Malefoy arriver.

Narcissa ressemblait à une reine des glaces dans sa robe gris pâle dont le corset était orné de ce qui semblait être de vrais diamants. Elle avança gracieusement vers Hermione et prit le visage de cette dernière dans ses mains.

\- Ne doute jamais de toi, Hermione. Si il y'a une sorcière dans ce monde assez forte et entêtée pour partager une vie avec mon Drago, c'est bien toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Merci, Narcissa, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

Narcissa partit d'un grand rire.

\- Ce que _toi_ tu ferais sans _moi_? Hermione, est-ce que tu sais le nombre de vos disputes où j'ai envoyé Drago s'excuser auprès de toi avec une bonne claque parce que _Je_ ne voulais pas te perdre !? Tu m'as fait connaitre le bonheur d'avoir une fille, Hermione, et je ne saurais revenir en arrière.

Hermione se mit à renifler et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- STOP ! s'écria Pansy, les faisant toutes sursauter.

Elle se dirigea vers Hermione, pointa sa baguette sur son visage et murmura _Impervius_

\- Voilà, tu peux pleurer tout ton saoul maintenant. Non mais il est passé où le respect ? Si tu crois que j'ai passé une heure sur ton maquillage pour que tu le ruines en chialant…

Toutes les autres éclatèrent de rire, y compris Hermione dont la nervosité semblait à présent apaisée.

Elles étaient toujours hilares quand Luna et la mère d'Hermione entrèrent dans le dressing, suivies de près par Paloma Zabini qui était la meilleure amie de Narcissa.

Pansy avait eu raison de protéger son chef d'œuvre avec un Impervius car à la vue de sa mère, Hermione se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Non mais vraiment, qu'avaient-elles à pleurer à tort et à travers ? Pansy espérait vraiment qu'elle aurait plus de retenue que ça quand elle se marierait à Harry dans un mois.

Paloma fit une ligne droite vers Ginny qu'elle prit dans ses bras avant de déposer une bise sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Tu m'as manqué ce matin _dolcezza_

Depuis qu'elle vivait au château Zabini, Ginny avait pris l'habitude d'aller courir avec la mère de Blaise tous les matins dans les bois qui entouraient le château, avant de partager le petit déjeuner avec Blaise et Friedrich, le mari de Paloma. Elles passaient énormément de temps ensemble, et Paloma s'était pris d'affection pour la petite gryffondor, une affection que cette dernière lui rendait au centuple.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi au château la nuit dernière _mamma,_ expliqua la gryffondor utilisant le même surnom affectueux que Blaise avait pour elle, je suis venue ici parce que ce serait plus simple pour aider Hermione

\- J'en connais un qui a du bien rouspéter s'esclaffa Paloma – une nuit entière sans son _tesoro_

Ginny fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir mais échoua lamentablement. La mère de Blaise ne pouvait pas entendre leurs ébats, car elle se situait à l'autre bout du château dans l'aile Est et la chambre de Blaise était insonorisée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer l'air joyeux de son fils tous les matins ainsi que les diverses marques qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur la peau délicate de la rouquine. Elle fut particulièrement taquine un matin en remarquant des marques rouges autour des poignets de Ginny, résultat de la nuit précédente. La gryffondor n'avait jamais autant souhaité que le sol ne s'ouvre pour l'engloutir.

Heureusement, Narcissa – bénie soit-elle – choisit ce moment la pour annoncer à la cantonade qu'il était temps de se diriger vers les jardins du manoir, ou un chapiteau avait été érigé pour la cérémonie d'union.

.

XoXoXoXoX

.

La cérémonie avait été parfaite.

Ginny n'oublierait jamais le regard de Drago quand Hermione était apparue au bout de l'allée au bras de Mr. Granger.

L'amour évident qu'il avait pour la gryffondor semblait irradier de lui comme un halo, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, c'était comme si le reste du monde avait disparu.

Évidemment dès qu'elle avait été à portée de main, Drago l'avait saisie et avait déposé un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, et ce, avant même que l'officiant n'ait eu le temps de se racler la gorge.

Et c'est devant ce dernier, ainsi que leurs famille et leurs amis, qu'ils avaient échangé leurs vœux, et s'étaient promis un amour éternel.

Durant la cérémonie, Ginny surprit plusieurs fois le regard de Blaise sur elle. Le genre de regard incandescent qui garantissait la ruine de sa culotte. Elle résista difficilement à l'envie de presser ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager un peu le désir qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle était une des demoiselles d'honneur et se trouvait donc en pleine vue de toute l'assistance. Le fait que ces derniers soient concentrés sur les mariés ne la rassurait en rien.

.

Après la cérémonie, les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal du manoir, qui, grâce aux efforts de Narcissa ressemblait à un décor de contes de fées.

Une quarantaine de tables d'environs dix personnes étaient réparties autours d'une piste de danse aménagée au milieu, juste en face d'une petite scène où un orchestre était déjà entrain de jouer une douce musique. Des hôtesses parcouraient la salle et guidaient les invités à leurs tables respectives tandis que des plateaux d'apéritifs flottaient d'eux même à travers les convives.

À la fin du somptueux dîner, Harry se leva, et tapota légèrement sa flûte de champagne pour attirer l'attention des convives. Pansy et lui étaient les témoins respectifs de Drago et Hermione, ils avaient donc un discours à prononcer.

\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est... commença Harry

\- Tu peux sauter cette partie, toute le monde te connait ici lança Fred à sa droite faisant rire tous les invités.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison Fred, fit Harry qui lui même n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'interruption. Alors si vous me connaissez, vous savez certainement que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui sans la personne extraordinaire qu'est Hermione Granger. On l'appelle le cerveau du trio d'or et c'est entièrement mérité. La plupart des gens ont des histoires attendrissantes sur la manière dont leur amitiés ont commencé, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas notre cas; cela dit, laissez-moi vous dire une chose, rien ne forge une amitié plus vite qu'un troll des montagnes de plusieurs tonnes déterminé à vous écraser avec sa massue. Et depuis ce regrettable incident, Hermione a été à mes côtés à chaque instant, qu'il s'agisse de fourrer notre nez dans des histoires qui ne nous concernaient en rien et nous attirer des ennuis qui auraient pu être évités ou de se battre pour une cause que l'on croyait juste. Je crois que le jours le plus chanceux de ma vie a été celui ou tu as été placée à Gryffondor. Tu aurais brillé dans n'importe quelle maison, Hermione, tu as la loyauté d'une Poufsouffle, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, tu es plus vindicative et rusée que la majorité des serpentards

Plusieurs protestations s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, rappelant à Harry qu'il était au milieu des vert et argent.

\- Croyez le ou non, mais c'est vrai, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Hermione sur la défensive

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Marietta Edgecombe ?

Les membre de l'AD présents dans l'assistance éclatèrent de rire à la mention de la pauvre Serdaigle qui pendant des années avait du camoufler le mot CAFARD écrit en pustules rouges sur son visage. Les invités qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce fait divers les regardèrent d'un air confus.

\- On peut aussi parler de Rita Skeeter, intervint Ron

\- Ou du Polynectar en 2e année continua Harry

\- OK C'est bon on a compris coupa Hermione pour les empêcher de déballer tous ses petits délits.

\- Bref... tout ça pour te dire que tu aurais pu finir dans n'importe quelle maison, mais tu es venue à Gryffondor, à mes côtés, et sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Écoutes bien les mots qui vont suivre parce que je ne les répèterais plus jamais et demain, je nierais les avoir prononcés: tu es plus qu'une amie Hermione, tu es une soeur. Personne dans ce monde ne me connaît aussi bien que toi et je n'échangerais nos douze dernières années pour rien au monde. Je t'aime Mione, et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Il leva son verre et porta un toast à l'honneur des mariés, et tous les invités firent de même.

Le discours de Pansy pour Drago fut moins émotif et surtout moins révélateur. Cela était dû au fait que Pansy ne pouvait pas se permettre de déballer trop de secrets sachant que Drago allait prononcer un discours à son propre mariage dans un mois. Les gens avaient souvent tendance à croire que les serpentards étaient loyaux entre eux, mais la vérité, c'était que dans leur maison, tout le monde avait des informations compromettantes sur tout le monde alors au final ils étaient tous obligés de se taire. Comment les moldus appelaient ça déjà ? Ah oui, l'équilibre de la terreur.

Après les discours des témoins, Hermione et Drago ouvrirent le bal avec la première danse traditionnelle, puis ils se séparèrent et Drago dansa avec Narcissa tandis qu'Hermione valsait gracieusement avec son père. Très vite, d'autres suivirent. Ginny partagea brièvement une valse avec Blaise avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par Harry, ils échangèrent leurs partenaires, Blaise continua à danser avec Pansy tandis qu'Harry la menait avec une grâce surprenante à travers la piste. L'interruption était arrivée à temps car Blaise était entrain de tenter de la convaincre de le suivre dans l'une des chambres du manoir, et il était sur le point d'y parvenir. Cet homme était bien trop tentant pour son propre bien.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, fit Harry qui fixait son air rêveur avec un sourire en coin,

\- Je le suis, répondit-elle simplement, les yeux fixés sur Blaise qui faisait tournoyer Pansy au milieu de la piste. Blaise est la réponse à des questions que je ne pensais pas me poser. Tu sais, quand tu trouves quelque chose sans même avoir réalisé que tu le cherchais ? C'est ce que je ressens avec lui.

\- Je comprends totalement. C'est exactement ce que je ressens pour Pansy. Je la regarde et je me demande comment j'ai fait sans elle pendant toutes ces années.

\- Même quand elle te force à regarder des comédies romantiques ? taquina Ginny

\- Particulièrement quand elle me force à regarder des comédies romantiques. Ne le lui dis jamais, mais j'aime beaucoup les regarder avec elle. En plus ce genre de soirées films finissent toujours en sexe torride alors c'est gagnant-gagnant ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui donna une claque sur le bras en riant.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle reprit;

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on ait cette conversation alors qu'à une époque on pensait finir nos vies ensembles toi et moi ?

Harry réfléchit à sa question pendant un instant…

\- Non, pas vraiment… finit-il par répondre; Toi et moi savions que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime et que je veux te voir comblée de bonheur. Blaise te rend heureuse alors ça me fait plaisir d'avoir cette conversation avec toi

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… particulièrement dans la situation actuelle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses à cette personne, Ginny, tu es en sécurité ici, j'ai moi même participé à mettre en place les défenses pour le mariage. Et le château Zabini est presque aussi sûr que Poudlard et Gringotts ces jours-ci.

\- Je sais, soupira la gryffondor. Je te fais confiance.

La chanson se termina et Harry la mena vers le bar, ou Ginny et lui commandèrent des boissons. En chemin ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises pour converser avec d'autres invités.

Blaise les intercepta juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bar, se plaignant qu'il avait passé trop de temps sans sa princesse; Harry leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et partit lui aussi à la recherche de Pansy.

Elle partagea encore quelques danses avec Blaise, puis ce dernier fut accaparé par un groupe de sorciers Néerlandais qui entreprirent de parler affaires avec lui. Ginny était consciente que beaucoup de contrats se négociaient dans ce genre d'évènements mondains, alors elle s'éloigna, laissant Blaise assumer pleinement son rôle d'homme d'affaires.

Elle entreprit de parcourir la salle et de socialiser avec les différents groupes. Elle eut une conversation passionnante sur les avancées en cardiomagie avec Pénélope Yang(1), la Guérisseuse en chef du département de Cardiomagie et l'une des personnes que Ginny admirait le plus. Il y'avait une rumeur selon laquelle Yang se rapprocherait de sa retraite et était à la recherche d'un jeune médicomage à qui elle passerait le flambeau de sa recherche en cardiomagie et Ginny donnerait n'importe quoi pour être l'heureuse élue.

Dans la foule, Ginny reconnut Parvati qui était probablement entrain de préparer un article sur le mariage pour Sorcière Hebdo où elle travaillait comme chroniqueuse. Elle était au bras de Marcus Flint, son mari et non loin de là se trouvait Collin Creevey qui pour ne pas changer tenait un appareil photo dans ses mains. Il était probablement entrain de prendre des photos pour la Gazette car Ginny savait qu'Hermione et Drago avaient engagé un photographe et ce n'était pas Collin.

Elle conversa brièvement avec Parvati et Marcus. Enfin, surtout Parvati. Marcus était l'opposé de cette dernière. C'était un grand sorcier athlétique aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un vert presque aussi saisissant que ceux d'Harry. Ce qui le rendait particulier était le fait qu'il ne parlait presque jamais, contrairement à sa femme qui semblait parler pour deux. Ginny n'avait entendu que très rarement le son de sa voix, et ces quelques rares fois, il s'adressait à Parvati.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Blaise de son ami taciturne, ce dernier était parti d'un grand rire en lui disant que Marcus n'était calme qu'avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, une fois qu'on faisait partie de son cercle d'amis, on ne pouvait plus le faire taire.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny n'avait qu'une envie : retirer ses escarpins et disparaitre dans une alcôve avec une bouteille de champagne et des petit fours. Si elle arrivait à trouver Blaise, elle pourrait même avoir un massage des pieds en bonus. La dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu ce dernier, il était toujours en grande conversation avec ses partenaires d'affaire Néerlandais, et Lucius et Drago s'étaient joints à la conversation. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Comme si l'univers avait répondu à ses pensées, Parvati apparut à ce moment là pour lui dire que Blaise la cherchait et qu'il l'attendait dans les jardins.

Tout comme, elle il avait probablement eu besoin d'échapper à l'ambiance électrique de la réception. Drago et Hermione étaient toujours sur la piste. Si il y'avait un couple qui était décidé à profiter de leur réception de mariage jusqu'au bout, c'était bien eux, Ginny espérait sincèrement qu'il leur resterait assez d'énergie pour leur nuit de noce après toute cette danse effrénée.

Elle transforma ses escarpins en ballerines et se fit servir deux coupes de champagnes au bar avant d'attraper au vol un plateau de petits fours qui flottait dans les environs. La danse l'avait rendue affamée et elle était certaine que c'était aussi le cas de Blaise.

.

La nuit était sans nuage, et la lune et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux illuminant les jardins du manoir Malefoy et leur donnant une apparence féérique. Elle dut marcher une bonne centaine de mètres avant de trouver Blaise, perché sur un banc de pierre devant une fontaine.

\- Bonsoir, mon beau, riche prince italien,

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le cœur de Ginny rata quelques battements, mais pas pour les raisons habituelles. Une sensation de malaise l'avait envahie, et elle n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison.

\- Ginny ! tu es venue…

\- Ben oui je suis venue, tu as bien dit à Parvati de me dire de te rejoindre ici. Est-ce que ça va Blaise, Ajouta-t-elle

\- Oui, je vais très bien Ginny. Tu me manquais,

\- J'ai apporté des provisions, annonça t –elle fièrement en lui tendant une des flutes de champagne avant de déposer le plateau sur le banc.

Malgré son air enjoué, elle ne put contenir la sensation de malaise qui s'accentuait, accompagnée cette fois de la désagréable impression que son cerveau était entrain de lui hurler quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

 _Voilà que tu deviens parano… Ressaisis toi, ma pauvre Ginny._ Se fustigea t-elle mentalement.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et quand elle les rouvrit, Blaise la regardait fixement, avec une expression avide qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

Il leva la main vers elle et plaça sa main sur sa joue en murmura doucement

\- Tu es tellement belle, Ginny,

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ginny eut envie de reculer à son contact. Et à peine eut elle fini de constater ce fait qu'elle réalisa autre chose :

Blaise, le vrai, l'appelait _toujours_ Ginevra.

* * *

 _ **(1) - Pour ceux qui regardaient Grey's Anatomy, Penelope Yang est mon petit hommage à Cristina, qui restera toujours mon personnage préféré de cette série.**_

 _ **C'était tout pour ce chapitre. Et oui je vous laisse sur un gros cliffie.**_

 _ **Je suppose que vous savez à présent qui est le coupable ? Si vous n'avez pas deviné, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous lol.**_

 _ **à Bientôt !**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Allo.**_

 _ **Me voila de retour après de longues semaines! Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée, je me suis laissée distraire par l'été et je travaillais sur un autre projet.**_

 ** _Aujourd'hui le poste les chapitres 16 et 17, qui sont en réalité un seul très long chapitre que j'ai divisé en deux pour qu'ils se lisent plus facilement, alors si vous les trouvez un peu courts, vous savez pourquoi._**

 _ **Encore une fois mille merci pour vos reviews et messages. Vos mots d'encouragement me vont droit au coeur :)**_

 _ **On se rapproche de la fin de l'histoire qui comporte 20 chapitres, le dernier étant l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné l'identité du stalker de Ginny, et la confirmation est dans ce chapitres. Je n'allais pas le mentionner avant le prochain chapitres mais après vos reviews je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'entretenir le mystère sur son identité.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de vos deux chapitres !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

La réception battait toujours son plein, et il allait bientôt être temps pour les mariés de dire au revoir à leurs invités et de partir pour leur lune de miel.

Pansy venait d'arracher la mariée à un groupe de sorciers du ministère de la magie avec qui elle était en grande conversation concernant de nouvelles lois sur les droits des centaures en rouspétant sur le fait que seule Hermione était capable de militer pour les droits des créatures magiques au beau milieu de sa réception de mariage. Mais il fallait qu'elle se change pour que Drago et elle puissent prendre leur portoloin à temps, ce dernier étant supposé s'activer à minuit. Tenant fermement son amie par la main, la serpentard la mena d'un air déterminé vers les appartements de Narcissa ou sa tenue de voyage et ses bagages l'attendaient.

En chemin, elle chercha Ginny des yeux et ne la trouva nulle part, probablement que la petite friponne avait trouvé un coin sombre où Blaise et elle étaient entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. Salazar savait qu'elle en aurait fait de même avec Harry si on lui en avait laissé la moindre occasion.

Mais sa théorie fut très vite réfutée quand elle vit Zabini près du bar entrain de parcourir la pièce du regard comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

Pansy dévia de sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers son ami, sa main toujours fermement agrippée au bras de la pauvre Hermione qui n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre.

\- Blaise ! appela t-elle en se rapprochant

Ce dernier cessa de parcourir la pièce des yeux et son regard bleu se posa sur elle.

\- Pans' ! Est-ce que tu as vu Ginevra ?

\- J'allais te poser la même question. On aurait bien besoin d'elle pour aider Hermione à se préparer

\- La dernière fois que je l'ait vue, fit Hermione – elle était avec Harry et ils étaient entrain de parler à Kingsley

\- Je l'ai vue bien après ça, intervint Luna qui comme à son habitude, semblait être sortie de nulle part – Elle était au bar entrain de discuter avec une médicomage… Yang je crois qu'elle s'appelait.

\- Pénélope Yang ? demanda Blaise

\- Oui ! exactement

\- C'est pratiquement son idole, je suis sûr qu'elle doivent encore être quelque part entrain de parler de cardiomagie fit le serpentard

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'il aurait posé les yeux sur Ginevra.

\- On parle bien de la même Pénélope Yang qui est en face de moi avec McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh ? ironisa Pansy

Et en effet, la cardiomage de renom était en grande conversation avec leur ancienne infirmière et la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous rassemblés ici ? demanda Harry qui était arrivé derrière eux.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Ginevra ? demanda immédiatement Blaise qui commençait à sentir une vague inquiétude monter en lui

Il adressa un regard significatif à Harry. Ils étaient les seuls au courant du danger que courait Ginny alors Blaise savait que le gryffondor comprendrait son désarroi.

\- Je l'ai vue parler à Parvati il y'a moins de dix minutes. Répondit le survivant

\- Ben voilà Parvati, tiens, Fit Hermione

Elle interpela son amie gryffondor et cette dernière se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire. Quand Parvati vit Blaise parmi eux, son sourire diminua quelque peu, et elle eut l'air confuse pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans les jardins avec Ginny ? demanda t-elle au serpentard

\- Pourquoi devrais-je y être ?

\- Parce qu'on s'est vus près de la sculpture de glace il y'a quelques minutes et que tu m'as demandé de passer le message à Ginny que tu l'y attendais ?

À ces mots l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait se mua en une sourde terreur.

Il agrippa Parvati par les épaules et s'entendit lui demander

\- QUAND ?

\- Aie ! Mais lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

À ce moment là, Marcus tout comme Luna sembla apparaitre de nulle part et s'interposa entre sa femme et son ami.

\- Blaise je n'ai pas envie de te mettre un poing dans la figure alors tu vas éviter de malmener mon épouse fit le serpentard d'un ton calme.

Blaise ignora complètement l'avertissement.

\- Quand ? demanda t-il à nouveau

\- Je ne sais pas moi, il y'a quelques minutes, répondit Parvati en se massant le bras là ou Blaise l'avait empoignée. Un quart d'heure tout au plus, c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

\- Mon problème, c'est qu'il y'a quinze minutes j'étais de l'autre côté de la salle avec Drago et Lucius entrain de parler business.

\- Mais si ce n'était pas toi, commença Parvati confuse.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Harry et Blaise avaient échangé un regard alarmé, et ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Sans un mot d'explication, ils se mirent à courir en direction des jardins. Qui que soit la personne qui s'était faite passer pour Blaise pour attirer Ginevra dans les jardins, elle n'avait peut être pas encore eu le temps de quitter le manoir. Le point de transplanage le plus proche était à environ une centaine de mètres et était gardé par deux apprentis aurors.

Mais si le kidnappeur s'y était présenté avec l'apparence de Blaise et en tenant Ginny, les aurors n'auraient eu aucune raison de le soupçonner, il aurait pu transplaner avec elle et…

Non… Il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit l'entrainer dans des scénarios catastrophe, pas quand la vie de Ginevra – sa Ginevra – était en jeu.

C'était comme si ses jambes bougeaient de leur propre accord. Il était conscient que son corps était en mouvement, mais la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était d'arriver au point transplane avant que le kidnappeur n'ait eu le temps de disparaitre avec Ginevra.

De son côté, Harry se revoyait dire à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et qu'il la protègerait. Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit étaient « Je te fais confiance ». Si il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Bientôt, ils aperçurent le point d'apparition, un cercle délimité sur le sol à l'intérieur duquel les enchantements qui empêchaient le transplanage avaient été levés temporairement, pour permettre aux invités d'arriver et de repartir. Le cercle était gardé par deux apprentis aurors qui les regardaient d'un air intrigué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, l'un des aurors s'adressa à Blaise.

\- Mr Zabini ? vous êtes déjà de retour ?

Une phrase, cinq petits mots qui venaient de lui confirmer que la personne qui avait usurpé son identité avait quitté les lieux.

L'espoir est une drôle de chose, car alors même qu'il venait d'entendre l'auror lui faire comprendre que quelqu'un qui semblait être Blaise Zabini venait d'utiliser le point d'apparition pour transplaner hors de la réception, il se surprit à espérer que l'imposteur soit reparti seul, et que par miracle, Ginevra était encore dans l'enceinte du manoir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était passé en mode auror.

\- Rowlins, McKinnon, avez-vous vu Blaise Zabini transplaner à partir d'ici ? Était-il accompagné ? demanda Harry qui était toujours pantelant après leur sprint.

\- Oui, Auror Potter, répondit le dénommé Rowlins – Il était avec Miss Weasley, et disait qu'il devait ramener cette dernière parce qu'elle avait trop bu.

\- Quand ? est-ce qu'il a donné une indication de là où il allait ?

\- Non, il a juste dit qu'il la ramenait à la maison, Auror Potter avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne comprends pas, Blaise Zabini se trouve devant vous pourquoi ne lui demandez vous pas…

\- PARCE QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS MOI explosa Blaise soudainement.

Un silence complet tomba autour d'eux.

Durant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Harry conversait avec ses apprentis aurors, Blaise était passé par une myriade d'émotion. La terreur avait fait place à une fureur noire, qui avait rapidement été suivie d'une vague de culpabilité.

C'était de sa faute. Il avait promis de protéger Ginny et il avait failli. Et maintenant elle était entre les mains d'un psychopathe. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et fut surpris de trouver ses joues humides. Il s'empressa d'essuyer rageusement ses larmes.

\- Miss Weasley recevait des lettres d'un individu non identifié depuis quelques semaines. Tout semble indiquer qu'il a développé une obsession pour elle et qu'il cherchait un moyen de l'atteindre, expliqua brièvement Harry

Auror Potter… je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su,

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça coupa sèchement Blaise, il me faut des faits, chaque seconde que l'on perd est une seconde de plus que Ginevra passe entre les mains de ce malade.

\- Ils sont partis il y'a environ quatre minutes, le kidnappeur avait votre apparence Mr Zabini, mais maintenant que je vois le vrai Blaise Zabini, je réalise que les vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes… Les siens semblaient moins…

\- Coûteux ? suggéra Harry

\- Oui, c'est ça. Il tenait Miss Weasley qui semblait endormie.

\- Il savait que Ginevra ne se laisserait pas emmener aussi facilement alors il fallait qu'elle soit inconsciente pour ne pas attirer l'attention

Harry était perplexe. Il croyait avoir cerné la manière de penser de l'imposteur, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé en lisant ses lettres erratiques que ce dernier ferait preuve d'une organisation aussi poussée. Harry ne s'était jamais trompé en dressant le profil d'un criminel, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais si sa première erreur coutait à Ginny sa vie. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il était interdit aux

Ils entendirent des pas se diriger vers eux et se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Paloma.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, vous deux ? Pourquoi vous avez détalé comme ça sans explication ? demanda immédiatement Pansy qui était la première à arriver à leur hauteur, rapidement suivie de Drago.

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard, se demandant jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient révéler la vérité…

Finalement, Blaise se décida à parler.

Il leur expliqua les lettres, les photos, le saccage de l'appartement de Ginevra, les menaces, la bombe. Tout. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, comme si il était entièrement détaché des faits. La vérité c'était qu'il se sentait vide. Il ne ressentait rien. C'était comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné sur sa capacité à ressentir des émotions.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, les expressions en face de lui variaient de la surprise à la terreur. Hermione avait pâli, saisissant le bras de son mari pour se maintenir debout. Paloma avait une expression de peur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, à la peur se mêlait autre chose… de la pitié ? Peut être. Il n'était pas en état de s'en préoccuper.

Drago en revanche le regardait avec suspicion, et Blaise savait pourquoi. Son meilleur ami était un fin dissimulateur, et de ce fait, il savait quand on ne lui racontait qu'une version tronquée d'une histoire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là plantés comme des mandragores ? demanda soudain Pansy, - il faut qu'on la retrouve, bougez-vous!

\- Je vais aviser mon père fit Drago, les enchantements du manoir sont faits pour retenir la signature magique de chaque invité, si on les compare à celle de l'imposteur, on saura qui a pris Ginny

Et sans plus attendre, il repartit vers le manoir.

\- Il faut qu'on ferme ce point d'apparition et qu'on crée un périmètre de sécurité, continua Hermione qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, les invités sont déjà entrain de partir alors il va falloir les diriger vers les autres points de transplanage et peut être activer une ou deux cheminées.

\- Narcissa et moi pouvons nous charger de rediriger les invités déclara immédiatement Paloma

\- Je m'occupe du périmètre de sécurité enchaina Pansy

Et sa baguette en main, elle se mit à délimiter un large cercle autours d'eux, pendant que Paloma retirait ses sandales à talon haut pour se diriger vers le manoir au pas de course. Hermione et Pansy la suivirent après avoir fini de tracer le périmètre de sécurité

Harry lui, était au milieu du point de transplanage et murmurait des incantations, Blaise savait ce qu'il faisait, il tentait d'extraire la signature magique du kidnappeur.

Chaque personne avait une empreinte magique qui lui était propre, une sorte de signature. Les signatures magiques pouvaient présenter des similarités entre les membres d'une même famille, mais il était impossible d'en trouver deux identiques. Heureusement, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que le kidnappeur avait transplané, sa signature magique serait donc relativement facile à retrouver.

Le serpentard entra dans le cercle et commença à réciter les mêmes incantations.

Au bout d'une minute des étincelles violettes commencèrent à crépiter autour d'eux, signe que leurs enchantements étaient entrain de fonctionner. Il continua à réciter en tandem avec Potter jusqu'à ce que des runes lumineuses apparaissent au dessus d'eux. Ils avaient la signature magique de la dernière personne qui avait transplané à cet endroit. Il ne restait plus qu'à la comparer aux empreintes magiques sur le registre des invités et ils sauraient qui avait pris Ginny. Mais vu le nombre des convives le processus pourrait prendre des heures. Des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas. Un des apprentis aurors fit apparaitre un appareil photo pour capturer l'empreinte. il tendit les photos à Harry avant de se diriger avec son collègue vers le manoir pour aider à l'évacuation des invités. Entre temps, Drago était revenu avec deux énormes rouleaux de parchemin, probablement le registre des invités.

Il les déposa par terre, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et Harry.

\- Ok vous deux, crachez le morceau.

Harry se contenta de le regarder d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant probablement pas de quoi Drago parlait. Mais Blaise savait. Lorsqu'il avait raconté l'histoire des lettres à leur groupe d'ami tout à l'heure, Drago lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

\- Les autres ont peut être été satisfaits de la version éditée de l'histoire que vous leur avez servie, mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre, il y'a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard, et ce fut finalement Blaise qui se décida à parler.

\- il y'a en effet une partie de l'histoire que Potter et moi avons omise, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est en rien pertinent dans la situation actuelle et que ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, ni à Potter.

Drago considéra son meilleur ami pendant un long moment, puis sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Sans plus attendre il s'empara de sa baguette et fit léviter les rouleaux de parchemins avant de les dérouler. Le mariage avait accueilli des centaines de personnes, et le parchemin contenant les signatures magiques était long de plus de deux mètres.

\- Ça prendra au moins toute la nuit pour comparer toutes ces signatures magiques, fit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux en signe de frustration

\- Ça aurait pu, si je n'étais pas là, fit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux

Cette dernière était revenue en compagnie de Pansy et Luna, elle avait troqué sa robe de mariée contre un t-shirt, une paire de jeans des basket et une veste en cuir, elle avait l'air prête à se lancer la tête la première dans une bataille. Pansy et Luna avaient également opté pour des vêtements plus pratiques.

\- Je peux créer un enchantement basé sur un algorithme qui va comparer les signatures magiques pour nous, ce sera infiniment plus rapide, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? demanda Harry incrédule

\- Oui je peux, et tu le pourrais aussi si tu avais choisi le cours d'Arithmancie au lieu d'aller perdre ton temps chez Trelawney

\- Tu es sure que ça va fonctionner ? demanda Blaise

\- Tu te rappelles qui je suis ? Bien sur que ça va fonctionner répondit la gryffondor avec un sourire.

Elle était mariée à Drago depuis deux secondes et déjà manque de modestie des Malefoy avait commencé à déteindre sur elle.

Génial.

Hermione pendant ce temps retira sa veste qu'elle tendit à avant de se diriger vers les parchemins toujours suspendus en l'air. Elle tendit la main vers Harry qui lui remit les photos de l'empreinte magique du kidnappeur qu'elle fit léviter à côté des parchemins.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la photo qu'Harry lui avait tendue et commença à réciter une incantation. Puis elle tendit sa baguette vers les parchemins et commença à passer le bout de sa baguette sur la liste, allant du haut vers le bas. Elle parcourut la longueur entière du premier parchemin, et rien de ne produisit. Elle entama alors le second. Elle avait parcouru un tiers de ce dernier quand sa baguette produisit des étincelles en passant devant un nom. Hermione repassa devant le nom en question pour être sure et sa baguette produisit à nouveau des étincelles rouges. Elle continua à regarder le parchemin comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Harry, Blaise Pansy Luna et Drago se rapprochèrent pour lire le nom qui était à présent entouré d'un cercle rouge.

Collin Creevey.

Pansy et Luna eurent un haut le cœur et Drago laissa échapper un juron.

C'est impossible, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur le nom de celui dont ils avaient à présent qu'il était le kidnappeur de Ginny.

Blaise sembla incapable de parler pendant un long moment. Quand Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si il allait bien, l'italien se tourna vers lui, et Drago retint un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami avec une expression aussi meurtrière…


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17...**_

 _ **Le plus court de l'histoire mais comme je vous l'ai dit, les chapitres 16 et 17 sont un seul chapitre divisé en deux pour faciliter la lecture :)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle vit du noir. Du noir et encore plus de noir. Elle se sentait affreusement groggy et était prise de vertige malgré le fait qu'elle soit allongée sur ce qui semblait être un sol froid.

Elle tenta de bouger, mais ses membres engourdis refusèrent de faire le moindre mouvement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle essaya alors de rassembler ses souvenirs, fouillant frénétiquement dans l'enchevêtrement de souvenirs flous qu'était sa mémoire.

Elle avait été au mariage d'Hermione et Drago. Elle avait bu, dansé, et passé du temps avec Blaise…

Blaise…

Le souvenir de ses derniers instants au sein du manoir lui revint en un flash.

Flashback

 _À la seconde où elle avait réalisé que l'individu avec qui elle se trouvait n'était pas Blaise, mais un imposteur, Ginny s'était levée brusquement, son premier réflexe la poussant à tenter de s'emparer de sa baguette._

 _Malheureusement, cette dernière se trouvait dans sa jarretière, cachée sous ses jupes et difficile d'accès._

 _Elle n'avait eu aucune chance. Le faux Blaise, réalisant qu'il était démasqué s'était emparé de sa baguette avec une vitesse alarmante. Un pétrifictus totalus plus tard, elle était allongée dans le gazon, complètement impuissante alors que son harceleur – car elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de lui – se tenait debout au dessus d'elle, il avait expression maniaque qui n'avait pas sa place sur le visage de Blaise._

 _Même lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, et que Ginny avait fait face à ses mangemorts au département des mystères, elle n'avait pas connu une peur aussi grande que la terreur qui l'envahit à ce moment._

 _L'imposteur s'était abaissé doucement vers elle, et elle sentit avec un frisson de dégout sa main passer sur son visage et son cou avant de se pencher vers elle._

 _\- On va enfin pouvoir être ensemble, mon amour. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps. Tu verras comme je vais te rendre heureuse. Zabini ne pourra plus jamais se mettre entre nous. Je suis désolée d'avoir cette apparence, mais c'était nécessaire pour que toi et moi puissions sortir d'ici sans encombres. Tu te rends compte que les aurors ici sont de mèche avec les abominables serpentards enfants de mangemorts qui sont dans ce manoir ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione nous ait trahi en se mariant à ce sale mangemort. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, on va le lui faire payer… hein qu'on va le lui faire payer mon amour ? Tu es tellement belle Ginny…_

 _Ginny ne put que le fixer du regard, certaine que toute son incrédulité et sa terreur pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux. Cet homme était encore plus dérangé qu'ils ne le croyaient. Elle souhaiter pouvoir parler, tenter de le raisonner, ou mieux, hurler à l'aide, mais son corps était complètement pétrifié. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger ses paupières._

 _Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle les sentit rouler le long de ses tempes avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Oh ne pleure pas Ginny, ma précieuse et douce Ginny. Je sais que ça a du être horrible pour toi de vivre avec cet horrible mangemort, mais c'est fini, on ensemble maintenant. Et plus jamais rien ne nous séparera. Il est temps de partir à présent…_

 _Elle sentit des doigts se poser sur ses paupières et les refermer, la plongeant dans une obscurité totale. Elle eut ensuite la sensation familière des bras de Blaise qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle pour la porter. Mais cette sensation était loin d'être bienvenue car elle savait que la personne qui la soulevait et l'emportait n'était pas l'amour de sa vie, mais un individu instable avec une dangereuse obsession pour elle._

 _Elle pria désespérément pour que quelqu'un réalise son absence, et parte à sa recherche. Blaise devait forcément avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était plus dans la réception…_

 _« Faites qu'ils me retrouvent à temps » se répétait-elle en boucle._

 _Ginny le sentit marcher pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, mais avait probablement duré quelques minutes, puis elle l'entendit converser avec les aurors qui gardaient le point d'apparition, leur expliquant qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'il la ramenait chez eux._

 _Elle voulait hurler, leur dire que ce n'était pas Blaise et qu'un imposteur était entrain de la kidnapper sous leur nez, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres._

 _La sensation d'écrasement qui accompagnait le transplanage mit fin à ses espoirs d'être retrouvée à temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour savoir qu'elle était loin du manoir Malefoy._

 _Loin de Blaise._

 _Cette fois la vague de terreur qu'il l'envahit fut accompagnée d'un engourdissement qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ginny se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait à son réveil._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Ginny ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle retrouvait peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres. Le kidnappeur avait du utiliser un maléfice d'entrave sur elle pendant qu'elle était inconsciente mais les effets commençaient à se dissiper.

Elle parvenait à remuer ses doigts et ses orteils, et au prix d'un considérable effort, réussit à tourner la tête pour examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle était allongée sur un parquet de bois dans une pièce d'aspect rustique. La pièce était dénuée de tous meubles, à l'exception d'un fauteuil placé près de la seule fenêtre. Les rayons de lune qui s'y infiltraient constituaient la seule source de lumière.

Il faisait nuit, et Ginny était presque sure qu'elle n'avait pas été inconsciente pendant vingt quatre heures, alors c'était toujours la nuit du mariage. À l'heure qu'il était, Blaise et ses amis avaient probablement remarqué son absence.

Son pauvre Blaise.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il réaliserait ce qui était arrivé. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi.

Ginny avait une foi absolue dans le fait que Blaise, sa famille et ses amis remueraient ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne trouverait le sommeil tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvée. Et c'est pourquoi elle devait tout faire pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse abattre. Elle était une Weasley pour l'amour de Circée, et une Gryffondor, et elle allait montrer à ce psychopathe qu'il avait dirigé son obsession vers la mauvaise personne.

Ayant complètement retrouvé l'usage de ses membres, elle se redressa, et fit une rapide analyse de la situation.

Sa baguette ne se trouvait plus dans sa jarretière. Son kidnappeur avait du s'en emparer quand elle était inconsciente. Elle paniqua un instant à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre, et vérifia mentalement si elle avait une quelconque douleur qui pouvait indiquer qu'il avait eu des gestes inappropriés pendant qu'elle était vulnérable. Mais il n'y avait rien, et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Ginny se dirigea vers la fenêtre, espérant avoir une indication de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. À travers la vitre elle vit une allée de gravier qui menait à un lac dont la surface miroitante reflétait les rayons de la pleine lune. Le lac comportait un ponton en bois sur lequel un petit bateau de pêche était amarré.

Elle pouvait littéralement être n'importe où, et

Il n'y avait aucune maison en vue, donc personne pour entendre ses appels à l'aide.

En désespoir de cause elle essaya de transplaner, sachant que c'était raté avant même d'avoir essayé, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette, et ensuite parce que les enchantements sur la maison ou elle se trouvait l'en empêchaient.

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, elle élimina une à une toutes les possibilités de s'échapper. La porte et la fenêtre étaient verrouillées, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner ni appeler à l'aide.

Soudain, ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de pas à l'extérieur de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Ginny avait tellement été concentrée sur le fait de sortir de cet endroit qu'elle en avait oublié le plus important : elle était coincée dans une maison avec un individu qui entretenait une dangereuse obsession pour elle.

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant un objet, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre, mais à part un fauteuil bien trop lourd pour être d'une quelconque utilité, il n'y avait rien.

Elle s'efforça donc de ravaler sa terreur et montrer une façade calme. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait comme une gryffondor, et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Le verrou de la porte cliqueta, et elle vit la poignée s'actionner. Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser entrer son kidnappeur qui avait à présent sa véritable apparence.

Il entra dans la pièce, et leva les yeux. Ginny sentit un haut le cœur lui soulever la poitrine à la vue de son visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

\- Collin !?

\- Bonsoir mon amour,

.

.

Blaise, Drago et Hermione étaient à présent dans le bureau de Lucius, en compagnie des parents de Drago, Pansy, Paloma, ainsi que la famille Weasley au complet. Ils attendaient anxieusement le retour d'Harry et Ron qui s'étaient rendu au bureau des aurors pour tenter de localiser Ginny.

Ils avaient été obligés d'annoncer le kidnapping de Ginny à ces derniers, même si Blaise n'avait pas trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les Weasley avaient été dévastés en apprenant que leur fille leur avait caché l'existence des lettres et des menaces. Ils avaient également été choqués d'apprendre l'identité du kidnappeur, Collin Creevey, un jeune gryffondor de la génération de Ginny qu'ils connaissaient tous d'une manière où d'une autre.

Molly Weasley pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son époux qui lui même regardait le feu de la cheminée d'un air hagard.

Les frères de Ginny étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même état que leurs parents, mais Bill était le plus affecté. Étant partiellement lycanthrope suite à la morsure de Greyback, il était plus difficile pour lui de contrôler ses émotions. C'était encore plus difficile ce soir en raison de la pleine lune. Ses yeux avaient viré au jaune vif et brillaient d'un éclat animal. Fleur était debout près de lui et faisait de son mieux pour le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement et de réconfort.

Blaise quant à lui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient terminé de raconter l'histoire du harceleur à la famille de Ginny.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, et regardait fixement devant lui.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Chaque seconde qu'il passait ici le menait un peu plus loin sur le chemin de la folie. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer ce que Creevey était capable de faire è Ginevra.

Harry et lui avaient failli en arriver aux mains quand ce dernier lui avait dit que Blaise ne pouvait pas venir au bureau des aurors avec lui parce que le protocole ne le permettait pas. Blaise avait entrepris de lui dire où est-ce qu'il pouvait se mettre le putain de protocole et Drago était intervenu rapidement pour diffuser la situation.

Quand la cheminée s'activa pour laisser entrer un Harry complètement épuisé, Blaise se leva d'un bond. Il était devant Harry avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait bougé. Potter commença à parler d'un ton las.

\- On a localisé la grand-mère de Creevey. Elle est la seule famille qu'il lui reste, mais apparemment sa mémoire a été sévèrement modifiée par Collin, on ignore encore pourquoi. Une équipe de psychomages est entrain d'essayer d'inverser le sort d'amnésie à l'heure où je vous parle. Nous avons cependant réussi à trouver une adresse grâce à son dossier d'employé à la Gazette. Ron est déjà sur place.

\- Je viens avec vous Fit Blaise d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion

Tous les frères Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Pansy avaient parlé en même temps pour exprimer la même volonté.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici au lieu d'aller directement à l'adresse de Creevey avec Ron. Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller. Je peux juste prendre deux personnes en plus de Blaise.

\- Et je répète que je viens avec vous, fit Hermione d'un ton borné. Je peux aider ! Sans moi vous seriez encore entrain de comparer des signatures magiques à la main.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Et Harry devait reconnaitre que le cerveau d'Hermione serait le bienvenu. Il échangea un regard avec Drago et ce dernier acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il était d'accord pour que son épouse se joigne aux aurors – pas qu'elle ait besoin d'une quelconque permission cela dit. Drago devait avoir une sacrée confiance en Hermione et ses capacités pour la laisser se jeter dans une situation dangereuse aussi sereinement.

Harry par contre ne voulait rien entendre de la part de Pansy. Elle plaida, s'énerva, tempêta, cajola mais rien n'y fit. Pour calmer sa fiancée, Harry lui expliqua qu'il lui serait difficile de rester concentré si elle était là.

Au final ils décidèrent que Charlie complèterait le trio, étant le plus calme du clan Weasley.

.

.

\- Bonsoir mon amour…

Ginny continua à regarder Collin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Comment est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi énorme avait pu lui passer sous le nez ?

Non c'était impossible, ça se saurait si Collin Creevey était dérangé et persécutait ses anciens camarades à ses heures perdues.

Et pourtant, il était là, devant elle, la contemplant avec un regard où se mêlaient l'espoir, l'affection, et une bonne dose d'insanité.

Les rouages s'activèrent dans le cerveau de Ginny. Si elle voulait sortir d'ici vivante, il allait falloir qu'elle la joue fine.

S'efforçant d'adopter une expression neutre, elle lui demanda,

\- Où sommes nous, Collin ?

\- Dans le Kent... Le chalet de mes grand parents. Mon père nous emmenait souvent pêcher ici, avec…

Le visage de Collin prit une expression sombre et Ginny sut quel nom il ne voulait pas prononcer. Dennis. Son petit frère qui avait péri dans la bataille de Poudlard.

Tout le monde savait que Collin n'avait plus jamais été le même après cette tragédie, mais Ginny découvrait à présent à quel point. Et elle le découvrait de la pire des façons possibles.

Malgré tous les avertissements dans sa tête, elle tenta de raisonner avec lui.

\- Collin, sois raisonnable, tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer avec ça… Des gens viendront à ma recherche.

 _Blaise viendra à ma recherche_ ajouta t-elle intérieurement, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide ou suicidaire pour le dire à voix haute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma beauté, personne ne peut nous retrouver ici, seule ma grand-mère connaît l'existence de ce chalet, et je m'en suis occupé.

Ginny se sentit pâlir à l'idée de ce que Collin voulait dire par « je m'en suis occupé » Jusqu'où était-il allé dans son obsession pour elle «?

\- Collin qu'as tu fait à ta grand mère ? s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix tremblante, craignant la réponse à sa question mais incapable de ne pas la poser.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour elle, j'ai juste effacé tous les souvenirs qui concernaient ce chalet ou te concernaient toi

\- Des souvenirs qui me concernent moi ?

Ginny doutait qu'il y'ai quoi que ce soit à se souvenir sur Collin et elle. Elle n'avait même jamais rencontré sa grand-mère pour l'amour de Godric !

Collin eut une expression de colère à son grand étonnement.

\- Elle ne comprenait pas notre amour, siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées – elle ne comprenait pas mes efforts pour te récupérer et te libérer de Zabini ! Lorsqu'elle l'a découvert, elle a voulu appeler la police, en me disant que j'avais besoin d'aide… Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, alors j'ai effacé ses souvenirs.

Ce qui en gros signifiait que la seule personne qui connaissait cet endroit n'en avait plus aucun souvenir, se dit Ginny. Elle était foutue et plutôt deux fois qu'une, mais elle ne doutait pas que Blaise, sa famille et ses amis la retrouveraient. Elle le savait parce que si elle était à leur place elle ne reculerait devant rien pour retrouver une personne qu'elle aimait. Et surtout ils avaient Hermione avec eux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'efforcer de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à son secours…

.

.

* * *

 _ **Et voila pour cette semaine !**_  
 _ **Je vous poste le chapitre 18 le weekend prochain promis juré !**_

 _ **En attendant je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis sur ces deux chapitres alors n'hésitez surtout pas a me laisser des reviews**_

 _ **Bonne semaine**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Comme promis le chapitre 18 !_**

 ** _Les reviews et messages sont toujours appréciés :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Aliice._**

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à l'adresse de Collin, accompagné de Blaise, Hermione et Charlie, Ron était déjà sur place en compagnie de deux aurors. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour des lieux et sécurisé la zone. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à chercher des indices.

\- On a trouvé quelque chose, fit Ron d'un air sombre avant de leur indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête de le suivre dans l'appartement

Il traversa le petit espace qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle de séjour, et dépassa une petite salle de bains miteuse pour les mener à ce qui semblait être la chambre. Harry entendit un haut le coeur venant d'Hermione qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Comme le reste de l'appartement, la chambre était petite, et d'une propreté douteuse. Des vêtements sales trainaient ça et là et une bonne couche de poussière recouvrait le tout.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les avait choqués.

Chaque centimètre carré de mur était recouvert de photos, de coupures de journaux et de magazines. Des centaines d'images d'une même personne, Ginny.

Il y'avait des photos qui dataient de Poudlard et d'autres plus récentes, la plupart avaient été prises avec un appareil sorcier, car on pouvait la voir bouger sur d'autres elle était immobile, et ne semblait pas savoir qu'on la prenait en photos. Ces clichés avaient probablement été pris par Creevey lui même.

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité envahit Blaise à la vue des centaines d'images de Ginevra. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il avait vu Ginevra parler avec Creevey ! Plusieurs fois, même! et jamais il ne se serait douté que ce dernier était celui qui lui envoyait des lettres de menace. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si il l'avait mieux protégée, ils n'en seraient pas là.

À son insu, à côté de lui, Harry avait des pensées similaires. Il se rappelait douloureusement des derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dits : « Je te fais confiance ». Elle lui avait fait confiance avec sa sécurité, sa vie, et il avait failli. S'ils ne retrouvaient pas Ginny à temps… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'ils la retrouvent.

Hermione qui s'était remise du choc avait déjà commencé à murmurer des incantations et examiner la chambre, à la recherche d'indices. Incapables de faire face aux centaines d'images de leur sœur disparue, Ron et Charlie étaient ressortis pour aller aider les aurors qui examinaient le salon et la salle de bains.

Blaise commença à parcourir la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à localiser Ginevra tandis qu'Hermione cherchait des traces de magie.

Il avait fait trois fois le tour de la pièce sans rien trouver quand un détail l'interpela. Le parquet de la pièce était en bois, et semblait récent, et pourtant, il grinçait à un endroit particulier. Blaise parcourut à nouveau la chambre dans sa longueur pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison. Puis s'accroupit pour examiner la planche qui grinçait.

\- Potter ! je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose,

Harry fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes. Il examina à son tour la planche suspecte, et malgré lui, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Le souvenir de sa cachette dans sa chambre chez les Dursley lui revint en mémoire. Avec l'aide de Blaise, il parvint à soulever la planche, révélant un espace sous le parquet où se trouvait une boite en bois.

Blaise fit sortir la planche avec précaution et la posa sur le lit poussiéreux.

Il allait l'ouvrir mais Harry l'arrêta en lui rappelant l'incident de la bombe.

Ils laissèrent Hermione jeter tous les sorts de détection qu'elle connaissait, et quand elle ne trouva rien de suspect, Blaise ouvrit enfin la boite.

Elle était remplie de photos. Des photos de l'enfance des frères Creevey. Tout y était, les anniversaires, les photos de vacances, leur premier jour sur le Quai du Poudlard Express. Blaise déposa la boite avec un soupir de frustration. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait trouver, mais c'était certainement plus que des putains de photos de Creevey.

Le sentiment de panique qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer jusque là revint en puissance. Ça faisait plus de six heures que Ginevra avait disparu et déjà, une faible lumière éclairait l'horizon, annonçant l'arrivée du jour. Il ne voulait pas imaginer tout ce qui avait pu arriver pendant ce temps.

Il regarda autours de lui, Hermione et Harry avaient été rejoints par Charlie et Ron, et ensemble, ils passaient les photos de la boite au peigne fin à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi qui leur permettrait de localiser Ginny.

Blaise savait que c'était la chose logique à faire, mais il savait également que même avec le cerveau d'Hermione à leur disposition, le processus pourrait prendre des heures, et rien ne garantissait qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose d'utile.

Il refusait de croire que parcourir de vieilles photos était le seul moyen de retrouver Ginny. Harry, Hermione, et les Weasley étaient des gryffondors, et de ce fait étaient limités dans leur recherche par ce qu'ils considéraient comme « bien » ou « mal ». Dans certaines situations, c'était peut être un avantage, mais pas celle-ci. Le serpentard qu'il était savait que la vie se déclinait en nuances de gris et qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, juste de bons ou de mauvais usages. Et il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Ginevra. Les moyens employés par Potter et ses amis étaient peut être honorables, mais ceux qu'ils s'apprêtait à utiliser seraient efficaces.

Sans un mot, il sortit de l'appartement et transplana au manoir Malefoy.

Si il y'avait deux personnes qui savaient comment retrouver quelqu'un, c'était Drago et Lucius Malefoy.

.

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux que Ginny réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle était blottie dans un coin de la pièce ou Collin l'avait enfermée, et le faible éclat de la lune qui éclairait la pièce avait laissé la place aux rayons du soleil. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, indiquant que quelque chose dans son environnement l'avait réveillée.

La cause de son réveil était facilement identifiable: devant elle, assis dans le fauteuil se trouvait Collin. Ce dernier la regardait avec un air avide, et Ginny s'empressa de reculer et de se blottir dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

Il la fixait intensément, marmonnant des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Ginny sursauta quand il poussa un hurlement de frustration avant de se cogner la tête plusieurs fois contre son poing.

 _Bon sang de bonsoir cet homme a complètement perdu la boule_ pensa la gryffondor alarmée.

Ginny était partagée entre l'envie de parler et tenter de calmer son kidnappeur qui à l'évidence était de plus en plus instable, ou écouter la voix de la raison dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de la fermer et de se faire toute petite.

Elle devait elle même avoir un peu perdu l'esprit car au lieu d'écouter la voix en question, elle s'entendit parler.

\- Collin... écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais j'ai une famille qui doit être morte d'inquiétude et mes parents sont probablement entrain de me chercher. Il est encore temps d'arrêter cette folie et de me laisser partir...

\- Cette folie ? répéta Collin.

 _Mauvais choix de mots, ma cocotte_ intervint sa conscience. _Je t'avais bien dit de la fermer et de te faire toute petite. Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Non. Eh ben voila le résultat !_

 _-_ JE NE SUIS PAS CINGLÉ hurla Collin en se levant d'un bond

... _Disent tous les fous_ ajouta mentalement Ginny.

Son kidnappeur était à présent debout et faisait les cent pas, il était de plus en plus agité et semblait se parler à lui même. Soudainement, il se tourna et commença à marcher vers elle. Alarmée, Ginny tenta de reculer, mais elle était déjà recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce et n'avait nulle part où aller.

Le coeur battant, elle regarda Collin se rapprocher et pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il allait la frapper. Mais lorsque la main du blond entra en contact avec sa joue, ce fut avec une douceur infinie.

\- Je sais que ce sale serpentard t'a fait un lavage de cerveau et que tu penses que tu l'aimes. Mais je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes. Et je vais te le prouver.

Et là, à la plus grande horreur de Ginny, il se pencha vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser. Elle eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et tourner la tête de sorte à ce que les lèvres de Collin se posent sur sa joue plutôt que sur sa bouche.

Elle resta figée dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte claquer. Là seulement ouvrit-elle les yeux pour constater que Collin avait quitté la pièce.

Elle autorisa enfin ses muscles à se détendre et s'affala contre le mur derrière elle.

Le jour s'était levé et Blaise ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée. La partie raisonnable de son esprit savait que retrouver une personne prenait du temps, et le fait que Collin ait pu passer au travers de l'impressionnante sécurité du manoir pour la kidnapper prouvait qu'il avait pris ses précautions. Mais elle eut tout de même du mal à ignorer la petite voix insidieuse qui lui soufflait que Blaise n'était peut être pas entrain de la chercher.

Non. Elle savait que son homme remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver, elle devait juste avoir foi en lui, en Harry, et en sa famille. Et survivre.

.

.

La bibliothèque des Malefoy était à l'image du reste du manoir, austère et opulente. La collection d'ouvrages qu'elle contenait était inestimable et la rumeur courait que certains volumes de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie qui avaient été sauvés des flammes s'y trouvaient. C'était le rêve de tout amateur de livres et beaucoup soupçonnaient que la bibliothèque du Manoir était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Hermione avait accepté la demande en mariage de Drago avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Mais aujourd'hui, Blaise n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur la splendeur des lieux. Il était là pour une raison.

Il était présentement assis à une table avec Drago et Lucius, et ce dernier venait de déposer devant eux un volume imposant à la reliure de cuir écarlate.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes prêt à tout pour retrouver Miss Weasley ? demanda Lucius

\- Je ne reculerais devant rien, répondit fermement Blaise. Si vous ne souhaitez pas être impliqué, je peux le comprendre, dites moi juste comment, et je me débrouillerais.

Lucius et Drago échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier adressa à son père un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

\- Je vais vous aider Mr. Zabini, parce que vous êtes ce que mon fils a de plus proche d'un frère, et je vous considère moi même comme un second fils. Mais je vous préviens, la magie que je m'apprête a vous montrer est… d'une légalité questionnable.

\- Encore une fois, je vous dis que je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour retrouver Ginevra.

\- Fort bien.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius fit apparaître une dague au manche incrusté d'émeraudes. Il posa la lame sur la paume de sa main et fit une légère entaille. Il frotta sa main contre la couverture du livre. Les gouttelettes de sang étaient impossibles à distinguer sur le cuir pourpre, mais le livre se mit à briller pendant quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir.

Blaise comprit enfin… _Sanguinem Magicae_ , la magie du sang. Une branche obscure de la magie qui s'apparentait à la nécromancie, et n'était pas étudiée à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas de la magie noire en tant que telle, mais sa puissance était telle qu'il pouvait être difficile de la contrôler, raison pour laquelle son usage était strictement règlementé par le ministère, et Blaise n'avait pas besoin d'un expert en droit magique pour savoir que l'usage qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en faire n'était pas réglementaire, ni même légal.

Sans perdre de temps, Lucius se mit à parcourir les pages, et il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il cherchait. L'expression triomphante qui éclaira son visage au bout de quelques minutes indiquait qu'il l'avait trouvé.

\- _Invenire Sanguinem_ , murmura le patriarche Malefoy. Ce rituel nous permettra de localiser Miss Weasley où qu'elle soit. Mais il nous faut trois choses…

\- Quoi ? demandèrent Blaise et Drago en même temps.

\- Le sang d'un membre de sa famille, un objet appartenant à Miss Weasley, et une carte.

\- Il y'a des centaines de carte dans la bibliothèque, fit Drago, ce n'est pas un problème, et que suis sûr que Blaise peut trouver quelque chose qui appartient à Ginny. Là où ca se complique, c'est avec le sang d'un Weasley. Je me trompe peut être mais ils ne m'ont pas l'air d'une famille qui s'adonnerait à ce genre de rituels.

\- Tu te trompes, fit une voix derrière eux.

Drago et Blaise sursautèrent, et bien sûr l'imperturbable Lucius se retourna calmement vers le nouveau venu sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise.

Bill Weasley était nonchalamment adossé contre le cadre de la porte et les observait.

\- La prochaine fois que vous aurez ce genre de petits apartés, continua l'aîné Weasley en avançant vers eux, vous vous rappellerez peut être que les lycanthropes comme moi ont l'ouïe extrêmement fine. Et Blaise, tu te trompes, tu n'es pas le seul à être prêt à tout pour retrouver Ginny.

Blaise réfléchit un instant. Bill avait toujours été un peu différent du reste du clan Weasley. Il était briseur de maléfice, et devait donc savoir une chose ou deux sur les différentes formes de magies et était probablement familier avec la _Sanguinem Magicae_. Il pouvait leur être d'une aide précieuse.

\- Es tu prêt à nous aider pour le rituel ? demanda t-il

Bill répondit par l'affirmative sans aucune hésitation et ce faisant, remonta considérablement dans l'estime des trois serpentards.

Les gryffondors n'étaient pas tous de bons samaritains après tout.

.

Drago trouva rapidement une carte du Royaume Uni et la déroula sur la table. Lucius et Bill se tenaient face à face, à chaque extrémité de la table.

\- Blaise, avez-vous un objet appartenant à Miss Weasley ? demanda le patriarche Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que ça compte si c'est un objet qu'elle n'a jamais porté ?

\- Tant qu'il lui appartient, je ne vois pas le problème, répondit Lucius après un instant de réflexion

Blaise hocha la tête et sans un mot, plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour un ressortir une petite boite de velours noire. Il l'ouvrit et la plaça au centre de la table. En son centre, un rubis monté sur un anneau de platine brillait de mille feux, son éclat rehaussé par de petits diamants qui l'entouraient.

Voilà une semaine que Blaise gardait la bague avec lui, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion parfaite de demander à Ginevra de partager le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Et à présent peut être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le lui demander…

Les trois autres hommes regardèrent la bague pendant un instant, et Blaise pouvait presque sentir leurs regards de sympathie sur lui. Il refusa cependant de croiser leurs regards. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié, mais de leur aide.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucius se racla la gorge, pour le ramener au moment présent.

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de Blaise, et ce dernier leva enfin les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Drago n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire passer son message. _Je suis là pour toi_.

Blaise hocha la tête, et ramena son attention à la carte en face d'eux.

Lucius s'empara à nouveau de la dague, et la tendit à Bill. Ce dernier savait déjà ce qui était attendu de lui, et se fit une entaille sur la paume.

Des gouttes écarlates perlèrent sur le parchemin, au milieu de la carte, et Lucius prit la bague dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, et se mit à réciter l'incantation.

 _Sanguinem vocat,_

 _Perditos invenire_

 _Viam Ostendit_

 _Invenire Sanguinem_

Sous leurs yeux, le sang de Bill sembla prendre vie et se mit à sillonner la carte en direction de Sud-Ouest.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il ne laissait aucune trace sur son chemin. Et malgré sa préoccupation, Blaise ne put s'empêchait d'être fasciné par la magie qui s'opérait sous ses yeux.

Le sang continua à sillonner, traversant les comptés et se dirigeant vers la côte Sud Ouest, vers l'Essex et le Kent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta dans le Kent, formant une tache écarlate au bord d'un lac. Blaise se rapprocha et vit que la carte indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Lac Westbere.

La cabane.

Mentalement, Blaise revit les photos dans la boite qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la chambre de Creevey. Sur certaines photos, il était avec son frère, et un homme qui était probablement leur père, avec des cannes à pêche devant une cabane au bord d'un lac.

Il savait enfin où elle se trouvait.

Il expliqua sa découverte aux Malefoy et à Bill, et ils convinrent qu'il était mieux que Blaise et Drago partent sur le champ, pendant que Lucius et Bill alertaient les autres pour les rejoindre avec des renforts.

Blaise doutait qu'il leur faudrait autant de monde pour maitriser Collin, mais il savait également qu'une fois que le clan Weasley saurait ou se trouvait Ginny, rien ne les empêcherait d'y aller.

.

.

Ginny avait un plan.

Après des heures passées dans la pièce miteuse à étudier tous les scénarios possibles, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que ses chances de survie étaient meilleures si elle parvenait à sortir de la cabane.

Collin semblait de plus en plus instable. Durant les dernières heures, il était venu plusieurs fois dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait débattre avec lui même sur la marche à suivre maintenant qu'elle était avec lui. Grand bien lui fasse, pensa t-elle rageusement, personnellement elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester là comme un rond de flan à attendre qu'il perde le peu de sanité qu'il lui restait.

Ginny rassembla donc son courage avant de frapper deux coups à la porte de la pièce ou elle état prisonnière.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si Collin s'était trouvé de l'autre côté. Ginny réalisa que c'était probablement le cas.

\- Oui mon amour ?

Elle retint un frisson d'horreur au terme affectueux et au ton mielleux qu'il utilisait.

\- Je… est-ce que… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Mais bien sûr mon cœur,

Et là, à son plus grand dégout, il la saisit autour de la taille pour la guider hors de la pièce, vers un couloir étroit au fond duquel se trouvait une porte qui devait être la salle de bains.

Elle en profita pour étudier les lieux. La pièce où elle se trouvait semblait être la seule pièce fermée. Le reste de l'espace était occupé par une petite cuisine et un coin salon. Elle eut le temps de repérer deux portes de sortie, ainsi qu'un téléphone accroché au mur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en servir. Et rien ne garantissait qu'elle parviendrait à joindre Blaise ou Hermione.

Non, sa seule chance était la salle de bains.

Collin lui ouvrit la porte, en un geste qui se voulait galant, mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer la nausée qui commençait à monter en elle.

Pendant un terrifiant instant, il lui sembla qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bains à sa suite, mais il se contenta de refermer la porte après un dernier regard énamouré dans sa direction.

Ginny s'empressa de verrouiller la porte avant de s'y adosser avec un soupir.

Le verrou ne servirait pas à grand-chose, vu que Collin avait sa baguette, mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux après l'avoir actionné.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et retint une exclamation triomphante lorsqu'elle vit une petite fenêtre près du plafond. La fenêtre semblait étroite, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny fut reconnaissante pour sa petite stature. Si elle grimpait sur la chaise anglaise, elle devrait être capable de se glisser dans la petite ouverture. Une fois dehors, elle pourrait s'enfuir dans les bois qu'elle avait aperçus par la fenêtre du salon alors que Collin la menait à la salle de bains.

Pour la énième fois, elle réprima un frisson de dégout face à la saleté apparente des lieux et referma la cuvette des toilettes afin de pouvoir monter dessus.

Avec d'infinies précautions, elle grimpa sur la cuvette, puis sur le réservoir. Elle réalisa avec un soupir de frustration que la fenêtre était toujours trop haute pour qu'elle puisse s'y hisser facilement. Elle jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle.

Si elle parvenait à poser le pied sur le lavabo peut être…

Elle posa doucement son pied droit sur la surface glissante, et se servit de ses deux mains pour se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Un fracas retentissant se fit entendre, et jetant un regard paniqué par terre, elle réalisa que son pied avait fait basculer le pichet de cuivre qui un instant auparavant s'était trouvé sur le lavabo.

Le sentiment de panique fut instantané. Son cœur semblait vibrer dans sa poitrine, et de l'autre côté de la porte, elle pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher.

Oubliant toute prudence, elle usa de toutes ses forces pour se hisser sur la fenêtre. La moitié de son corps était à l'extérieur quand la porte explosa en mille morceaux, laissant apparaitre un Collin fou de rage.

Les secondes suivantes semblèrent passer comme dans un film au ralenti.

Alors que Collin tentait de saisir ses jambes pour la ramener à l'intérieur, Ginny se laissa tomber la tête la première à l'extérieur de la cabane…

* * *

 _ **Et voila pour ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas si j'ai été crédible dans les dialogues avec Collin. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point c'est difficile d'écrire du point de vue d'un psychopathe quand on se considère comme quelqu'un d'équilibré XD**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis,**_

 _ **À bientôt**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Hello Hello !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 19, qui est un de mes favoris, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire.**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire touche à sa fin, je suis triste et je ne pas pas pourquoi exactement.**_

 _ **Bref... Je ne vous retiens pas plus,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Aliice**_

* * *

Chapitre 19

 _Précédemment :_

 _Oubliant toute prudence, elle usa de toutes ses forces pour se hisser sur la fenêtre. La moitié de son corps était à l'extérieur quand la porte explosa en mille morceaux, laissant apparaitre un Collin fou de rage._

 _Les secondes suivantes semblèrent passer comme dans un film au ralenti._

 _Alors que Collin tentait de saisir ses jambes pour la ramener à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber la tête la première à l'extérieur de la cabane…_

 _._

La fenêtre était haute. Trop haute. Par réflexe, Ginny tenta de placer ses bras devant elle pour amortir la chute, et entendit son poignet craquer au moment de l'impact.

Elle s'attendit à ressentir une douleur, mais rien ne vint. Poussée par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines et une volonté absolue de survivre, elle se releva et se mit à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru dans sa vie en direction des arbres. Si seulement elle parvenait à se mettre à couvert dans les bois, elle aurait une chance de…

Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller au bout de sa pensée, car un sort la frappa dans le dos de plein fouet et elle bascula vers l'avant.

Alors qu'elle voyait le sol se rapprocher et se sentait sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, elle entendit une voix familière hurler son nom.

Et pas n'importe quel nom.

La voix venait de l'appeler Ginevra.

Cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance, ce fut avec un sourire. Tout irait bien, Blaise était venu à son secours.

.

.

Blaise et Drago avaient transplané directement au Lac Westbere. Lucius et Bill avaient été chargés d'informer Potter et Hermione et de rassembler des renforts. Pas qu'ils aient besoin d'autant de monde pour venir à bout de Creevey, mais Blaise savait que les Weasley, Potter et Granger refuseraient de rester en arrière alors que la vie de Ginevra était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que tout ce monde soit prêt à intervenir alors il était parti avec Drago.

Si Hermione avait été avec eux, elle leur aurait fait savoir que le Lac Westbere couvrait plus de quarante hectares et qu'il avait des kilomètres de bordure.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Drago et Blaise parcouraient le bord du Lac, sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à la cabane que Blaise avait vue sur les photos.

Ils prirent également en compte le fait que la cabane était probablement protégée par des enchantements, et veillaient à s'arrêter régulièrement pour lancer des _Specialis Revelio_ et d'autres sorts de détection autour d'eux. Inutile de dire que ça ralentissait considérablement leur recherche.

Blaise commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir fait venir plus de personnes avec eux. Les sens surdéveloppés de Bill auraient été bienvenus.

Il lança un énième sort de détection d'un geste rageur… et faillit tomber à la renverse quand ce dernier se heurta à une muraille de sorts protecteurs.

Il lança un deuxième sort pour être sur, et ce dernier rebondit à nouveau. Échangeant un regard avec Drago, il se rapprocha.

L'endroit semblait vide. Si la cabane était là, elle devait être protégée par un sort de Désillusion ou un autre enchantement protecteur. Blaise espérait juste que ce n'était pas un Fidelitas car si c'était le cas, ils pourraient rester là pendant des heures et ne pourraient jamais accéder à la cabane à moins qu'ils ne trouvent le Gardien du Secret et lui fassent cracher le morceau. Et ça pourrait prendre des heures.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la barrière magique et commença à réciter tous les contre-sorts qu'il connaissait pour désarmer des enchantements protecteurs. À côté de lui, Drago fit de même.

Ça semblait marcher, mais les enchantements étaient plus complexes que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Creevey avait du prévoir son coup longtemps à l'avance et protéger sa cachette avec le plus de sorts et enchantements possibles. S'il n'était pas aussi furieux contre le bâtard, Blaise serait probablement impressionné par son dispositif de sécurité.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils avaient désarmé une partie des enchantements, mais la cabane était toujours invisible.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

\- Et je peux-savoir ce que vous faites ?

Cette fois Drago et Blaise parvinrent à ne pas sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione, qui était accompagnée de Lucius, Bill, et Harry. Plus loin derrère eux se trouvaient Arthur, Molly et Paloma.

\- La cabane est ici, répondit Blaise. On essaie d'y accéder.

\- Laissez moi essayer, fit le gryffondor en se glissant entre eux pour se rapprocher de la barrière.

Blaise n'avait aucune honte à reconnaitre que les compétences d'Hermione en matière de sortilèges dépassaient largement les siennes. Son point fort à lui, c'était la Métamorphose, et le talent de Drago était dans les potions. Mais Hermione était un prodige des sortilèges, c'était connu. Elle l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Il recula donc d'un pas et la laissa tenter sa chance.

Contrairement à Blaise et Drago, elle n'utilisa pas immédiatement sa baguette. Elle prit le temps d'étudier les alentours, passa plusieurs fois la main sur la barrière, marmonnant pour elle même.

Elle se retourna vers eux, et s'adressa à ceux avec qui elle était arrivée,

\- La barrière couvre une grande superficie, je pense qu'il faudrait que certains d'entre nous essaient de faire le tour avant que je ne détruise les enchantement protecteurs, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'encercler l'endroit. Aussi, je vais désactiver tous les sorts sauf celui qui empêche le transplanage. La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est que Collin disparaisse à nouveau avec Ginny.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Molly et Paloma commencèrent à longer la barrière en direction des bois situés à l'opposé du Lac. Arthur les suivit, après avoir envoyé son patronus aux autres groupes (car ils s'étaient séparés pour couvrir une plus grande surface dans leurs recherches) pour leur indiquer leur position ainsi que le plan d'attaque.

Lorsqu'Hermione leva enfin sa baguette, elle démantela les sorts de protection un par un à l'aide d'incantations complexes et au bout d'une dizaine minutes, ce fut comme si un rideau était tombé et une cabane était apparue sous leurs yeux au milieu de la clairière qui quelques secondes auparavant semblait vide.

Presque au même moment, ils entendirent un cri de rage et virent la silhouette de Ginny courir à toute vitesse vers les bois à l'opposé du lac avant d'être frappée par un éclair de lumière violette et de s'écrouler la tête la première sur le sol.

\- GINEVRA !

Le hurlement de Blaise avait été accompagné d'une exclamation indignée d'Hermione et d'un grondement sourd de Bill dont les yeux avaient instantanément viré au jaune. Harry et Drago serraient leur baguette dans leur main alors que Blaise était déjà entrain de courir vers Ginny.

Mais Creevey y était parvenu avant lui. Il saisit la gryffondor inconsciente par un bras et la souleva sans ménagements avant de planter sa baguette contre la gorge pâle de Ginevra. Son visage était un masque de rage et d'insanité.

Blaise, ainsi que tous les autres avaient leurs baguettes pointées vers Collin, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait jeter de sort de peur de toucher Ginny par accident.

\- Collin… fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait calme et conciliant. C'est terminé. Regarde autour de toi, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir avec ça. Personne n'a besoin d'être blessé, relâche Ginny et…

\- NON hurla leur ancien camarade gryffondor, le regard fou. JAMAIS ! Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre ma Ginny, bande de sale mangemorts ! Toi Harry ! comment as-tu pu !? après tout ce que les mangemorts t'ont fait! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de traitres ! Ginny m'aime, vous m'entendez ? ELLE M'AIME ! C'est lui que vous devez arrêter, enchaina t-il en désignant Blaise, Cet enfoiré de mangemort qui lui a lancé un maléfice pour lui faire croire qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! Pourquoi vous ne l'arrêtez pas !?

\- Collin… commença Hermione mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus

\- Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole espèce de sale trainée ? Comment as tu pu nous trahir, pour te faire baiser par une bande de serpentards qui te traitent comme leur esclave ! Je parie que tu aimes ça, qu'ils te traitent de sang de bourbe et te baisent comme une chienne en chaleur

C'était plus que Drago ne pouvait supporter. Il commença à lever sa baguette, un air de rage contenue sur ses beaux traits, mais la poignée ferme d'Hermione sur son bras le retint. Tournant la tête vers son épouse, il la vit secouer la tête de manière presque imperceptible.

Plus personne ne parla après Hermione, et ils passèrent les instants suivants à se regarder en chiens de faïence, Collin tenant toujours fermement Ginny, sa baguette contre la gorge de la rouquine, et regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, comme si il cherchait une échappatoire. Une échappatoire qui n'existait bien évidemment pas puisqu'il avait pas moins de sept baguettes pointées vers lui, et il ne pouvait pas transplaner.

En réalité, il y'avait bien plus de sept baguettes qui menaçaient Collin, mais il ne pouvait pas voir les autres. Blaise se rappelait que Paloma, Arthur et Molly avaient fait le tour pour encercler la cabane. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit d'étranges distorsions d'air à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière Collin et Ginevra. Les distorsions étaient faciles à identifier, c'étaient les silhouettes de personnes dissimulées par un sort de désillusion. Il n'était pas sûr de qui exactement, car il pouvait s'agir de sa mère et les parents de Ginevra, ou d'un des autres groupes qui avaient reçu le message d'Arthur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces personnes étaient les seules à pouvoir lancer un sort sans toucher Ginny. Blaise avait juste besoin de faire diversion assez longtemps pour que les silhouettes puissent se rapprocher suffisamment du gryffondor.

Ce dernier semblait tellement enragé que Blaise se dit que ce ne serait pas si difficile que ça.

\- Je vais te dire une chose Creevey, dit Blaise qui affichait à nouveau l'air calme et dangereux qui avait effrayé Drago quelques heures auparavant. Tu as peut être réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre, ni soulever le moindre soupçon. Mais c'est terminé. Si il y'a une chose dont tu peux être absolument certain, c'est que tu vas mourir. Tu mourras aujourd'hui, et tu mourras par ma main. Alors tu peux relâcher Ginevra, et je te ferais la courtoisie de te laisser une longueur d'avance avant de t'abattre comme la bête que tu es, ou tu peux continuer ce petit jeu et je m'assurerais que tu aies une mort lente, et atrocement douloureuse. Tu as un choix à faire Creevey.

Drago savait que Blaise était absolument sérieux et avait toutes les intentions de porter ses menaces à exécution. Mais il savait également que menacer quelqu'un (un psychopathe qui plus est) qui a la baguette pointée sur la gorge de la femme que l'on aime n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et Blaise était beaucoup de choses, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Si il cherchait à provoquer aussi ouvertement Creevey, il devait exister une raison. La seule explication logique était que Blaise avait un plan et cherchait à faire diversion. Drago aurait juste aimé qu'il partage son plan avec le reste d'entre eux. Mais bon le pauvre homme était un peu occupé à essayer de sauver la femme de sa vie alors il allait laisser passer pour l'instant.

Le blond se mit à surveiller les alentour, cherchant à voir ce que Blaise avait vu et qu'il l'avait poussé à provoquer le kidnappeur de Ginny.

Il ne tarda pas à repérer les silhouettes derrière Collin. Ces dernières arrivaient derrière Ginny et son kidnappeur et Blaise était probablement entrain de faire diversion pour que ce dernier ne les entende pas, Drago décida de l'aider.

Collin était entrain de balbutier une réponse incohérente aux menaces de Blaise, et Drago l'interrompit.

\- Je sais que je t'avais dit que la violence n'était pas une solution Zabini, mais dans ce cas-ci je crois qu'on peut faire une exception,

Blaise se tourna légèrement vers lui et Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris son besoin de faire diversion.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malefoy,

\- À quoi servent les amis si ce n'est aider à torturer et faire disparaitre des déchets comme celui-ci ?

\- Hum… Pas que je ne sympathise pas avec vos aspirations, Messieurs, intervint Lucius qui lui aussi semblait avoir saisi leur plan, mais je dois vous faire savoir qu'il est mal avisé d'avoir ce genre de conversations devant un auror. Vous ne voudriez pas que Mr. Potter vous prenne au sérieux après tout…

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas Mr. Malefoy, j'ai été subitement atteint de surdité il y'a quelques minutes et je n'ai rien entendu du tout

Malgré leur ton léger, presque blasé, ils avaient tous leurs baguettes et leurs regards fermement pointés vers Creevey et Ginny, attendant la moindre ouverture pour attaquer.

Le teint de Collin était devenu de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'ils parlaient, et il avait fini par exploser après la réplique d'Harry. Il se mit à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles et dans un élan de rage, il éloigna sa baguette de Ginny pour la pointer vers Blaise.

C'était l'ouverture qu'ils attendaient tous.

Dans un concert de _Expelliarmus_ et de _Stupéfix_ trois jets de lumière rouge frappèrent Creevey dans le dos et sa baguette lui échappa des main. Il s'effondra vers l'avant, entrainant Ginny dans sa chute.

Blaise fonça et fut le premier à leur niveau, il empoigna Collin sans ménagement et le jeta sur le côté avant de s'agenouiller pour poser ses doigts à la base du cou de Ginevra, ses doigts tremblants mirent quelques secondes (les plus longues de sa vie) à trouver un pouls, mais il était bien là.

Elle était vivante.

Vivante, hors de danger, et sienne. Absolument sienne.

Pour toujours.

Et à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était saine et sauve, il avait des comptes à régler.

Il se tourna vers l'endroit ou Collin était toujours allongé, étroitement ligoté probablement par une des personnes qui l'accompagnaient, et il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

Blaise avait toujours entendu l'expression « voir rouge » mais il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'à l'instant présent. Et il lui fallut toute la maitrise dont il était capable pour ne pas sectionner la jugulaire de Creevey lorsqu'il murmura _Diffindo_ , pour le défaire des cordes qui le retenaient.

Il ne l'avait pas fait par désir d'épargner le gryffondor, non, loin de là. Blaise voulait lui faire payer de ses propres mains, sans l'usage d'une baguette. Il voulait que Creevey ressente chaque coup, chaque os brisé et chaque membre déboité.

C'était comme si le reste du monde avait disparu, il ne voyait plus que lui. Celui à cause de qui il avait failli perdre Ginevra. Il frappa coup après coup sur son visage, son thorax, sentant ses os se briser et le sang gicler. Il aurait du se sentir mieux, il s'était senti mieux lorsqu'il avait frappé MacMillan. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. C'était comme si chaque coup abattu ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage.

Il était vaguement conscient des voix autour de lui qui tentaient de l'arrêter, mais il avait sombré trop loin dans sa démence temporaire pour les entendre et encore moins faire ce qu'elles disaient.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une petite main sur son épaule que le monde extérieur sembla se matérialiser à nouveau. Le voile rouge qui obstruait sa vision disparut et il se tourna pour voir celle qui avait posé la main sur lui.

Ginevra.

Elle était là, pâle et affaiblie, mais elle était là, et elle le regardait avec tellement de soulagement et d'amour qu'il en oublia tout le reste.

Ginevra se leva, et lui tendit la main sans un mot. Il la prit, et elle le tira légèrement pour l'inciter à se relever, laissant derrière lui le corps meurtri de Creevey. Blaise avait à peine eu le temps de contempler son œuvre, mais il avait eu juste assez de temps pour remarquer que ses deux yeux étaient enflés au point qu'il ne puisse plus les ouvrir, son nez et sa bouche saignaient abondamment, et si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, les craquements qu'il avait ressentis sous ses jointures étaient la preuve qu'il avait au moins plusieurs côtes cassées.

Ce n'était pas assez. Le monstre en lui criait toujours vengeance et exigeait la tête de Creevey sur un piquet. Mais Ginevra était sa priorité, alors si elle voulait qu'il la suive, il la suivrait.

Tenant toujours sa main, elle se mit à marcher sans réelle destination, ignorant les appels d'Hermione et de Bill qui l'imploraient de rester assise jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne avec une équipe de médicomages. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Molly et Paloma, et Blaise réalisa que c'étaient elles qu'il avait remarqué sous le charme de Désillusion et qui avaient stupéfixié Collin.

Molly manqua de faire basculer Ginny lorsqu'elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Paloma quand à elle porta une main à l'épaule de son fils, et déposa deux bises sur ses joues avant de prendre Ginevra dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille _Piccola_ , murmura Paloma à son oreille. Je t'interdis de te faire kidnapper à nouveau !

\- Absolument renchérit Molly,

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, répliqua la gryffondor, souriant à travers ses larmes.

Harry était revenu avec une équipe de médicomages. Ils installèrent une tente de fortune pour traiter les blessures les plus urgentes avant de les évacuer vers Ste-Mangouste. À la demande de Blaise (« demande » étant dans ce cas-ci un euphémisme pour « menace ») ils traitèrent Ginevra en priorité. De toute manière personne n'avait été blessé à part elle, et Blaise qui avait quelques phalanges brisées. Et bien sûr Creevey, mais l'enfoiré pouvait crever en ce qui le concernait.

Blaise était entrain de se faire soigner, Ginevra à son côté. Lucius, Hermione et Drago était également là pendant que des médicomages nettoyaient les blessures sur ses phalanges et lui administraient du poussos.

Harry arriva à sa hauteur. Il avait l'air passablement agacé et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi.

Je peux savoir comment je suis supposé faire mon travail quand mon suspect est incapable de parler parce qu'il a la mâchoire fracturée et plusieurs côtes brisées ?

Une satisfaction sauvage anima Blaise en l'entendant lister les blessures qu'il était parvenu à infliger.

J'ai entendu dire que les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste sont très doués, je suis sur qu'ils le remettront sur pied en un rien de temps, répondit-il sans la moindre trace de remords

\- Et je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce qui est arrivé ?

Harry avait transplané à Ste-Mangouste dès que Creevey avait été ligoté, alors il n'avait pas assisté à l'assaut sauvage de Blaise sur ce dernier ni au fait que personne n'avait essayé de l'arrêter.

\- Je crois qu'il a glissé et qu'il est tombé. Tragique, vraiment… mentit Blaise avec un aplomb inégalé.

Il savait que Potter n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui créer des ennuis pour son petit accès de violence, mais admettre un crime à un auror allait à l'encontre de tous les principes des serpentard.

Harry tourna son regard vers les deux Malefoy, un sourcil levé, comme pour les mettre au défi de lui servir une explication encore plus débile.

Et bien évidemment ces derniers ne le déçurent pas.

\- Il a glissé et s'est cogné la tête contre un rocher, je crois…

\- Un rocher… Aussi loin du bord du lac…

\- Je dis juste ce que j'ai vu, Potter rétorqua Malefoy avec un sourire en coin

\- Je suis horriblement confus, Mr. Potter, enchaina Lucius, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de tout ce qui a suivi la capture de Creevey. Vous comprendrez, je suis certain, le poids de l'âge, ma mémoire n'est malheureusement plus ce qu'elle était.

Cette fois Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui veillait à n'avoir pas la moindre trace de gris dans sa crinière blonde venait de plaider la vieillesse ?

\- J'étais évanouie, fit Ginny avant même qu'Harry n'ait ouvert la bouche pour lui poser la question.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas mentir, fit cette dernière en s'adressant aux autres.

 _Enfin_ , pensa Harry alors que les trois serpentards à côté d'Hermione la regardaient avec appréhension.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai frappé, fit la gryffondor avec un air parfaitement sérieux.

Un silence absolu régna pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Lucius le tapota distraitement dans le dos sans quitter Hermione des yeux, avec un air ou se mêlaient la surprise, l'exaspération et la fierté.

Ah, ces Gryffondors et leurs tendances aux sacrifices inutiles…

\- Toi ? Toi, Hermione qui n'as jamais frappé personne de ta vie ? demanda Harry incrédule

\- Et je compte pour quoi, moi ? Des crottes de Doxy ? s'indigna Drago. Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a brisé le nez en troisième année.

\- Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé et je te l'ai dit. J'ai vu Collin, j'ai vu rouge et je lui ai donné quelques coups pour passer ma colère.

\- Hermione, soupira Harry

\- Est-ce que tu comptes m'arrêter ? Interrompit Hermione, Parce que si tu comptes m'arrêter, je tiens à te dire que je résisterais et que je ne me laisserais pas emporter à Azkaban de manière pacifique.

\- Et si par un miracle quelconque tu arrives à la maitriser, il faudra me passer sur le corps ajouta Drago

\- Je crains que vous ne deviez aussi me vaincre si vous souhaitez emporter ma belle-fille Mr. Potter renchérit Lucius qui caressait la tête de serpent sur la canne qui renfermait sa baguette d'un air ennuyé

Harry grinça des dents à ces mots, maudissant ces foutus Malefoy et leur tendance à fonctionner en unité. Hermione y compris.

La Gryffondor tendit ses poignets vers Harry avec un grand sourire comme si elle le mettait au défi de lui passer les menottes.

\- Baisse tes mains Hermione soupira Harry d'un air exaspéré. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas t'arrêter.

Cette dernière eut alors le culot d'afficher le même sourire en coin que les deux autres Malefoy.

Et dire qu'elle n'appartenait à cette satanée famille que depuis quelques heures…

.

.

Longtemps après, après qu'ils eurent été transportés à Ste Mangouste et que les médicomages sur place eurent confirmé qu'ils étaient tous bien portants, Blaise et Ginny furent de retour au Château Zabini.

Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole depuis que Ginny avait repris connaissance. Dans le chaos de l'arrestation de Collin, et tout ce qui avait suivi, ils avaient été entourés de personnes qui comblaient le vide. Mais à présent, il n'y avait qu'eux. Et le silence était assourdissant.

Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire. Aucune parole ne pouvait exprimer adéquatement la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait promis qu'il la protègerait, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Et elle avait failli mourir.

Si il pouvait la laisser partir, il le ferait. Mais seulement voilà, il était égoïste et de ce fait, il était incapable de quitter Ginevra. Si elle ne voulait plus de lui, et décidait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qui était arrivé, il comprendrait. Mais la décision ne viendrait pas de lui.

C'est toujours sans parler qu'il la porta dans la chambre qu'il considérait désormais comme la leur. Il la mena dans la salle de bains, et l'aida à se déshabiller, veillant à ne pas laisser son regard et son esprit s'attarder sur les formes qu'il était entrain de révéler. Il ne la méritait pas.

C'est toujours sans croiser son regard qu'il agita sa baguette en direction de la baignoire et que cette dernière commença à se remplir d'eau tiède et parfumée. Quand elle fut remplie, il l'aida à entrer dans le bain, et se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte, prêt à lui laisser son espace. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Les quelques heures pendant lesquelles elle était entre les mains de Creevey avaient été les pires de sa vie, et à présent qu'elle était là, il avait peur de la quitter des yeux. Peur de détourner le regard un instant et qu'elle ne soit plus là. Mais il comprenait également qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément le voir. Les besoins de Ginevra primaient sur les siens, alors il lui laisserait du temps et de l'espace, en espérait qu'elle lui pardonne.

\- Ne pars pas…

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, et pourtant, dans le silence absolu de la salle de bains, c'était comme si les mots avaient été hurlés.

Blaise se retourna vers elle et l'expression de pure vulnérabilité qu'il vit sur les traits de sa belle gryffondor lui brisa le cœur.

Sa flamboyante, courageuse gryffondor en était réduite à avoir peur de prendre un bain toute seule parce qu'il n'avait pas su la garder en sécurité.

« Ne pars pas »… Comment pouvait-il dire non quand elle le regardait ainsi ?

Il se dirigea lentement vers elle tout en retirant ses vêtements. Il s'installa derrière Ginny dans l'immense baignoire, et l'attira contre lui, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit assise entre ses jambes, son dos contre sa poitrine.

\- Jamais… Je n'irais nulle part, Ginevra, murmura t-il contre elle, son souffle chaud caressant son cou avec chaque mot. Je serais toujours là, tant que tu voudras toujours de moi. Et j'espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de me pardonner.

La peur et la tristesse sur le visage de Ginny cédèrent la place à la confusion.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ?

\- Ne vois-tu pas que tout ceci est de ma faute ? Si j'avais été là… Si je t'avais mieux protégée…

\- Arrête, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton ferme, et pour la première fois depuis le kidnapping, Blaise vit la flamme familière qui habitait son regard.

\- Sais-tu ce qui m'a aidé à tenir pendant qu'il me gardait prisonnière ? reprit-elle en se retournant légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est toi, Blaise. Pendant ces quelques heures, je suis passée par toutes les émotions imaginables, et pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai douté – pas même une seconde – que tu mettrais tout en œuvre pour me retrouver, et c'est cette certitude qui m'a poussée à vouloir me battre pour vivre, alors que je n'avais pas de baguette et aucun moyen de me protéger.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu à traverser tout ça si je…

\- Si tu quoi ? M'avais empêchée d'aller au mariage ?

Blaise était tenté d'acquiescer mais son instinct de survie l'en empêcha. Sous le choc ou pas, Ginevra Weasley restait quelqu'un dont il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire pour me protéger, Blaise, continua cette dernière. Aller au mariage était mon choix, et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce sont les actions d'un cinglé obsessionnel qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi, ni même avec moi. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'aider à me frotter le dos, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant une éponge de bain

Le serpentard réprima un sourire face à la manière à peine voilée dont elle lui avait fait comprendre que le sujet était clos. Il prit l'éponge, et se mit à la passer doucement dans son dos, méditant sur les paroles de Ginevra.

Le sentiment de culpabilité était toujours présent, mais en même temps, son côté rationnel savait que les évènements d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas vraiment de sa faute.

La vérité, c'était que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait été confronté (de la manière la plus soudaine et brutale possible) à la possibilité de la perdre. Certes il y'avait eu l'incident avec la bombe, mais c'était lui qui était visé à ce moment là. Mais ces dernières 24 heures pendant lesquelles Ginevra avait été kidnappée, il avait réalisé la magnitude de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il était en territoire inconnu, et ça le terrifiait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pour une femme ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et après aujourd'hui, il savait que si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa gryffondor, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Ginevra ?

\- Oui ? soupira t-elle complètement détendue contre lui

\- Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait. Et pourtant, quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'avait dit qui avait provoqué des frissons à Ginny. C'était comme si il voulait dire plus, bien plus, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots assez forts.

\- Je t'aime aussi Blaise. Tellement.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, peu soucieuse de l'eau du bain qui débordait sur le sol de marbre blanc. Blaise referma ses bras autour d'elle, éliminant toute distance entre leurs deux corps. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser lent, et passionné.

Blaise perdait pied. Littéralement. Si il ne les sortait pas tout de suite de cette baignoire, il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'ils ne finiraient pas tous les deux noyés.

Agrippant Ginevra sous ses cuisses, il se leva avec elle, et sortit du bain. Il marcha droit vers le lit, complètement indifférent au fait qu'il était entrain de répandre de l'eau partout sur son passage. Il se laissa tomber avec elle sur le lit, et se remit à l'embrasser avec fougue.

Le trop-plein d'émotions des dernières vingt quatre heures étaient entrain de les rattraper, et ils étaient incapables de s'arrêter, encouragés par le frottement de leurs peaux humides et l'urgence de leur désir.

Pour Blaise, c'était comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer qu'elle était bien là, vivante, avec lui. Il parcourait son corps de baisers, comme un homme assoiffé s'abreuvait à une fontaine. Il descendit vers ses seins, puis son ventre, et quand enfin il se retrouva à la fonction de ses cuisses, il prit un instant pour admirer sa beauté.

Ginny était dans un était second. L'air froid de la chambre contre sa peau mouillée contrastait avec le souffle chaud de Blaise contre sa féminité. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour atténuer la pression qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre, mais elle était incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Blaise dut lire dans ses pensées cependant car la seconde d'après ses lèvres s'étaient refermée sur son clitoris tandis que deux doigts se glissaient en elle. Elle arqua le dos, agrippant les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, perdue dans un maelström de sensations.

Son orgasme la prit par surprise, et elle s'entendit crier le nom de Blaise encore et encore, une main dans la chevelure d'ébène de l'italien et l'autre toujours fermement agrippée aux draps.

Elle était encore entrain de reprendre son souffle quand il se redressa, et aligna son membre palpitant contre son entrée. Un mouvement fluide du bassin et il était en elle.

Toujours sensible après son orgasme Ginny gémit son nom, et il murmura le sien en retour. Il se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, et elle fut surprise de voir les siens briller de larmes contenues. Elle pouvait le comprendre, elle aussi était émerveillée parfois par la force de leur connexion.

Elle poussa légèrement contre lui, pour lui indiquer qu'elle voulait prendre le dessus, et il les retourna. Une fois au dessus, elle prit appui sur les larges épaules de son homme et se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière, cherchant à créer la délicieuse friction qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son second orgasme.

Blaise la regardait avec tellement de révérence et d'amour, qu'elle sentit à son tour ses larmes monter. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de ses mains partout sur son corps, et la boule de plaisir qui se formait dans son bas ventre.

\- Ginevra… Princesse je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps… je…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Blaise tentait de maintenir un certain contrôle sur lui même, ce qui était inacceptable.

Elle s'allongea contre lui, sans cesser ses mouvements de va et vient, et murmura à son oreille.

\- Lâche prise Blaise, jouis pour moi...

Entendre Ginevra lui répéter la phrase qu'il lui disait si souvent lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour fut la goutte d'eau. Agrippant cette dernière par les hanches, il se mit à bouger à sa rencontre de plus en plus vite, déterminé à ce qu'elle atteigne son orgasme en même temps que lui. Quand enfin, il sentit ses parois internes se contracter autour de lui, il lâcha prise et jouit en elle dans un rugissement de plaisir, alors qu'elle criait son nom.

Ginny se laissa tomber contre lui, complètement épuisée, et il referma les bras autour d'elle. Si seulement il pouvait la garder ainsi pour toujours. Dans ses bras. En sécurité.

\- Ti amo Blaise Zabini… soupira-elle la voix à moitié endormie.

\- Ti amo anch'io Ginevra mia.

* * *

 _ **Et Voila...**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et la résolution de l'intrigue**_

 _ **Next : L'épilogue,**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


	21. Epilogue

_**Et voilà, nous y sommes, l'épilogue et le point final à cette histoire qui m'aura quand même pris un an à écrire et plus de six mois à publier.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir entrepris ce voyage avec moi, ainsi que pour vos nombreuses reviews et messages.**_

 _ **Je vous reviens bientôt avec des OS et une nouvelle fic**_

 _ **à Bientôt**_

 _ **Aliice.**_

* * *

Épilogue : Trois ans plus tard.

Le temps était gris, et sombre, comme si il souhaitait s'accorder à la tragédie du moment.

Ginevra se repassait les derniers mois dans sa tête, incapable de comprendre comment sa vie parfaite avait viré au cauchemar. Comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, en cet instant, dans ce cimetière, devant cette pierre tombale sur laquelle les mots inscrits semblaient la narguer.

 _Ici repose_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _1980 – 2007_

 _Fils, époux, ami._

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. À croire qu'il n'était plus là, qu'elle n'entendrait plus le son de sa voix et ne connaitrait plus la chaleur de ses bras.

Le destin avait placé l'amour de sa vie sur son chemin, puis, dans une farce cruelle, le lui avait arraché alors même qu'ils entamaient leur vie à deux.

Ginevra était à genoux devant la tombe, incapable de retenir ses sanglots déchirants alors que les mots sur la pierre lui rappelaient encore et encore ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Comment pouvait-il être mort alors qu'elle ressentait encore sa présence partout autour d'elle ? Elle pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer son nom.

Ginevra…

Ginevra…

.

\- Ginevra !

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, et croisa le regard inquiet de Blaise au dessus d'elle.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? demanda doucement ce dernier tout en replaçant les mèches rousses qui collaient à son front.

Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et Blaise était bien là, auprès d'elle, merveilleusement chaud, et vivant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être demander à la gynécomage de réajuster le dosage de tes potions, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, suggéra son mari

Blaise et elle s'étaient mariés deux ans auparavant, juste après la graduation de Ginny, et attendaient leur premier enfant, raison pour laquelle cette dernière faisait l'expérience de ces cauchemars hautement réalistes. Ces derniers temps, quand elle ne rêvait pas de la mort de Blaise, c'était celle de ses parents, ou d'un de ses frères. Blaise avait eu énormément de mal à la calmer quelques jours auparavant, quand elle avait rêvé que Fred était mort, laissant Georges seul.

\- Je lui en parlerais demain, répondit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il referma les bras autour d'elle et elle ne put retenir un soupir de pur contentement.

Ginevra était dans son deuxième trimestre de grossesse, et avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Blaise faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, et son « aide » consistait généralement en un orgasme qui la mettait KO pour plusieurs heures.

Elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir à gérer les horaires impossibles de Ste-Mangouste. En effet, après deux ans à travailler pour l'hôpital sorcier dans le service de cardiomagie de Pénélope Yang, cette dernière lui avait offert l'opportunité d'être transférée dans sa clinique privée. Yang prévoyait de se retirer dans quelques années, et souhaitait préparer Ginny à prendre la relève de sa recherche en cardiomagie et diriger la clinique. Travailler en clinique privée signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire des gardes de nuits, ni à travailler le weekend. Ce que son mari avait particulièrement apprécié.

Quand elle voyait la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que décrocher l'appel de Blaise quelques années auparavant, et l'accepter comme client avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie…

.

.

Valencia Isabelle Zabini naquit un soir de septembre, deux mois après la naissance d'Orion Malefoy, le deuxième enfant d'Hermione et Drago, et trois semaines avant celle de Lily Rose Potter, la fille d'Harry et Pansy.

Valie, comme l'appelaient ses parents avait la chevelure d'ébène et les yeux bleus de son père, mais était le sosie de Ginny pour tout le reste. Elle avait également le tempérament de feu de sa mère… Aux yeux de ses parents, elle était parfaite.

Les trois enfants grandirent ensemble, et devinrent inséparables. Ils rappelaient fortement un certain trio aux mêmes tendances à attirer les ennuis et se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

C'est pourquoi onze années après leur naissance, les trois furent envoyés à Serpentard, à la plus grande joie de Blaise, Drago et Pansy.

Ces derniers eurent l'air moins malins quand deux ans plus tard, Albus Severus Potter et Léo Zabini furent placés chez les Gryffondor, et que l'année suivante, Mélodie Malefoy devint la première Malefoy de l'histoire à intégrer la maison Poufsouffle. La rumeur courait que le hurlement de Lucius en apprenant la nouvelle avait été entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde et que Drago avait boudé dans sa chambre pendant une semaine entière.

.

Les jumelles Allegra et Azzura Zabini avaient été une complète surprise pour leurs parents. Elles étaient nées alors que Léo commençait sa deuxième année à Poudlard et Valencia sa quatrième année.

Allegra et Azzura étaient identiques physiquement. Elles avaient les cheveux roux et le teint pâle de leur mère, mais leurs traits ressemblaient fortement à ceux de Paloma, leur grand-mère. Niveau personnalité, c'était le jour et la nuit. Allegra était vivace, espiègle, et une serpentard de part en part comme son père. Blaise tenait cette dernière personnellement responsable pour la moitié des cheveux blancs qui striaient sa chevelure autrefois d'un noir de jais. La responsabilité pour l'autre moitié était équitablement répartie entre ses autres enfants.

Azzura en revanche, était calme, observatrice et incroyablement perspicace. Elle avait également hérité du charme légendaire de Paloma Zabini (ce dont Blaise se serait bien passé), et avait l'étrange capacité à mettre les gens autour d'elle à l'aise. Quand ils étaient face à Azzura, les adultes se surprenaient à lui confier leurs problèmes, et elle les surprenait en retour en leur donnant des conseils particulièrement matures pour son âge. Personne ne fut étonné quand onze année après leur naissance, elle fut placée à Serdaigle.

.

Les enfants de Ginny et Blaise grandirent entourés de l'amour inconditionnel de leurs parents, de leurs grands parents, et de la multitude d'oncles, tantes et cousins qui résultait de leur appartenance au clan Weasley.

Entre leur vie (mouvementée) à Poudlard, les réveillons de Noël chez Mamie Molly et les vacances d'été en Toscane chez _Nonna_ Paloma, ils eurent une enfance heureuse et comblée et ils virent leurs parents vieillir ensemble, sans jamais perdre l'éclat qui brillait dans leur regard quand ils se regardaient.

Tout au long de leur vie, Blaise et Ginevra Zabini apprirent à leurs enfants les valeurs de courage de persévérance, et surtout, l'importance de l'amour.

.

.

Blaise partit en premier quelques jours après qu'ils eurent fêté leur cinquante septième anniversaire de mariage. Dans ses derniers jours, Ginny ne quitta pas son chevet une seule fois. Il rendit l'âme durant une nuit d'hiver, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son épouse. Ginny n'en parla à personne, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait senti l'esprit de Blaise s'attarder quelques instants dans la pièce, comme pour lui promettre qu'il l'attendrait de l'autre côté.

C'était comme si une partie d'elle même était morte avec Blaise. Durant cinquante sept longues années, il avait été son mari, son compagnon, son amant, son meilleur ami.

Un an très exactement après le décès de ce dernier, Ginevra se retrouva dans le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec lui durant toute leur vie, entourée de ses enfants, ses petits enfants, et sa toute première arrière petite fille, Callista Zabini.

Sa descendance était la preuve vivante de la folle aventure qu'avait été sa vie, et si cette aventure se terminait là, elle n'avait aucun regret. Au cours de sa longue vie, elle avait connu la joie intense, et le chagrin profond. Ginevra était parmi les chanceux qui pouvaient affirmer avoir connu la passion, le grand amour, celui qu'on ne trouvait qu'une seule fois.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant des décennies, répétant encore et encore à ses enfants et à ses petits enfants de ne pas être tristes, et que pour elle, la mort n'était qu'un point final à une histoire merveilleuse, et peut-être, le début d'une nouvelle.

Dans un coin de la pièce, visible uniquement par Ginny, se trouvait Blaise, un Blaise jeune, beau et au sourire radieux qui lui tendait les bras et l'incitait à le rejoindre.

Elle répéta une dernière fois à sa descendance combien elle les aimait, et laissa ses yeux se fermer une dernière fois, traversant le même voile qu'elle avait vu au département des mystères tant d'années auparavant.

Un voile derrière lequel son amour l'attendait.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **Avouez vous avez eu une mini crise cardiaque au début du chapitre XD**_

 _ **Je ne regrette absolument rien *esquive des jets de pierres***_

 _ **Les lecteurs fantômes, qui attendent le dernier chapitre pour reviewer, c'est maintenant ou jamais XD**_

 _ **Bises,**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


End file.
